Inevitable
by Jiimmy
Summary: Dos vidas diferentes, dos caminos unidos a la fuerza. Un amor inevitable.
1. Prólogo

**Inevitable**

**Prólogo**

1 de setiembre del 2010 era el día que marcaba el calendario, un día caluroso y soleado sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Era un día perfecto, sobre todo para una pareja de recién casados.

A las afueras de Lima se estaba celebrando una gran ceremonia, concretamente en un restaurante especializado en bodas. La ceremonia se había celebrado al aire libre y después del gran banquete que se había organizado los novios estaban bailando su primer baile, ese baile que es el comienzo de una nueva vida, una nueva etapa para el señor y la señora Berry.

Judy y Marc habían estado saliendo durante unos 7 meses, pero de un día para otro habían decidido casarse, no querían perder más tiempo, se amaban lo suficiente para contraer matrimonio.

Mucha gente decía que era una locura pero la vida está hecha de locuras y de riesgos, además para ninguno de los dos era su primer matrimonio.

Marc Berry era un hombre de negocios de Lima, criaba a su única hija solo tras la muerte de su primera mujer, Shelby. Shelby y Marc después de casarse tuvieron a su primera hija, una preciosa niña de pelo castaño, pero cuando la niña cumplió los 8 años a Shelby le detectaron cáncer, tras un largo año de lucha contra esa enfermedad la mujer murió. Al hombre le había costado recuperarse de la muerte de su mujer, pero con el paso del tiempo había rehecho su vida y no estaba solo, tenía a su magnífica hija que le alegraba la vida.

Hacía poco más de un año que había conocido a Judy en uno de sus muchos viajes a Columbus y poco a poco su amistad cambio a una relación sentimental y ahora eran una feliz pareja de recién casados.

Por otro lado, Judy era una exitosa abogada de Columbus, su primer matrimonio no salió como ella había esperado, Russell Fabray le había sido más de una vez infiel después de 12 años de casados y ella le había pillado con las manos en la masa. Después de su divorcio decidieron tener la custodia compartida de su única hija, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con su madre ya que Russell siempre se encontraba viajando por trabajo.

Judy y Marc acabaron de bailar dejando la pista a otras parejas que empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música y cogidos de la mano fueron hasta la mesa nupcial donde se encontraban sus hijas, cada una en una punta de la mesa. Las dos hijas habían sido las damas de honor de la boda, vestidas con un mismo vestido de color azul claro.

No era la primera vez que se veían, ya se habían conocido antes pero nunca habían entablado una conversación de más de dos líneas, aunque sus padres habían intentado que las dos chicas se relacionaran pero estas solo se ignoraban. Era como si hubiera un muro entre ellas que les hacía imposible la comunicación.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?- preguntó la mujer poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros de su hija. El ruido de la música de fondo hizo que tuvieran que subir un poco el tono de voz para poderse escuchar.

-Si mamá- contestó la rubia.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro a la otra chica.

-Muy bien-

La pareja de recién casados se miró intentando comprender por qué sus hijas no acaban de llevarse del todo bien. Marc se acercó a su hija para hablar con ella sin que las otras dos mujeres no les pudieran escuchar.

-¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?- preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que entendiera a quien se refería.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida alzando la voz haciendo que Judy y su hija la miraran- No papá…- contestó sin parar de negar con la cabeza ahora si algo más bajo.

-Cielo por favor…-

-Pero si ni siquiera nos hablamos, ¿por qué iba a bailar con ella?- justificó la morena.

-Hazlo por mí por favor…- suplicó el hombre.

-Bff…- suspiró pasándose la mano por su pelo suelto- De acuerdo…- aceptó de mala manera.

-Además os vendrá bien, recuerda que dentro de 10 días vais a empezar a vivir juntas en una misma casa, debéis empezar a llevaros bien-

-Genial…- susurró de manera irónica al recordar que dentro de poco madre e hija empezarían a vivir en Lima con ellos. Se levantó dejando atrás a su padre, caminando hacia la rubia que se encontraba mirando su móvil. -Eh… Quinn- dijo algo dudosa-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-¿Y por qué yo iba a querer bailar contigo?- preguntó fríamente levantando la mirada del móvil. Rachel estaba a punto de contestar de mala manera pero un codazo de parte de Judy a su hija junto con una mirada de reproche hizo a Quinn recapacitar - Bueno… pero solo una canción Rachel- contestó levantándose, solo había aceptado porque no quería discutir con su madre otra vez, era su boda después de todo.

La pareja de recién casados se quedó mirando como sus hijas se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

-Acabaran llevándose bien, ya verás…- dijo el hombre de pelo castaño pasando su mano por el hombro de su actual esposa.

-Eso espero…- contestó apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su reciente esposo.

Era un nuevo comienzo para Quinn y Rachel, algo que solo acababa de empezar. Una nueva historia que contar, algo inevitable para ellas dos.

* * *

**Está basada en la serie de "Los Serrano".**

**Primer capítulo: 03 de junio**

**Con cariño GM  
**


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 1 **

**Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar**

_11 de septiembre 2010_

Diez días habían transcurrido después de la boda. Judy ya se había instalado en la casa de los Berry después de la boda, ahora solo faltaba Quinn. La rubia se había ido unos días de viaje con su padre, había pasado la última semana de vacaciones en la capital de Francia, Paris.

Ese mismo día llegaba a Lima, Marc y Judy ya le habían preparado su propia habitación con la mayoría de sus cosas para que ella lo pudiera decorar a su gusto.

Rachel había seguido con su rutina de verano en esos días; dormir hasta tarde, tomar el sol, bañarse en la piscina, salir a correr y quedar con su mejor amiga de la que no se había separado ni un solo día en todo el verano. La morena iba a aprovechar sus vacaciones hasta el último día.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión, más bien haciendo zapping ya que no hacían nada interesante, cuando de repente dos personas se interpusieron en su visión.

-Rachel vamos a ir a buscar a Quinn al aeropuerto- explicó Judy- ¿Quieres venir?-

-Ya he hecho planes para hoy, gracias- contestó de la forma más educada que sabía.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el padre cruzándose de brazos aun sin quitarse de delante de la televisión para que su hija le prestara atención.

-Voy a ir a correr y luego me daré un baño relajante- respondió Rachel apagando la televisión. Su padre asintió dejándola que se fuera hacia su cuarto.

Cuando Rachel volvió a bajar de su habitación, quince minutos después ya se habían ido, la casa se había quedado vacía. Con los auriculares puestos y vestida con su ropa de deporte salió a la calle para correr su rutina diaria.

Correr para ella era una manera de desconectar del mundo, la relajaba. Se sentía viva.

Tres cuartos de hora después Judy y Marc llegaron al aeropuerto un poco pronto ya que el avión aun no había llegado, tardó alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar.

Unos minutos más tardes Quinn aparecía ante ellos. Madre e hija se abrazaron intensamente durante algunos minutos haciendo sonreír a Marc que las observaba a unos metros de ellas.

Ellas dos tenían una muy buena relación aun que a veces discutían se llevaban muy bien. Después del divorcio, Quinn se había acercado a su madre para apoyarla y eso había creado una unión más fuerte entre ellas. Judy no paraba de darle besos en la mejilla como si hubiera estado meses sin ver a su hija.

-Hola Marc- saludó la rubia al separarse del abrazo.

-Hola Quinn. ¿Ha ido bien el vuelo?-

-Sí, pero estoy agotada-

-Pues será mejor que vayamos a coger tu equipaje y luego nos iremos directos a casa- sugirió la mujer más mayor. Los dos asintieron dirigiéndose a las cintas donde empezaban a circular las maletas.

El primero en entrar en la residencia de los Berry fue Marc y tras él iban las dos rubias, Judy llevaba el equipaje de Quinn.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- dijo Marc acercándose hasta la rubia que estaba mirando a su alrededor, observando cada detalle de la casa.- Estas son tus llaves- le entregó un juego de llaves.

-Gracias-

-Quinny yo voy a sacar la ropa de tu maleta. Tu habitación es la primera puerta a la derecha por si te quieres duchar o por si te apetece dormir un poco hasta que este la cena. Ya tienes allí tu ropa y todas tus cosas…- le explicó su madre asomándose de la cocina.

-¡De acuerdo mamá!- gritó empezando a subir escalones, pero subía a paso lento. Las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared le llamaban la atención.

La primera foto que vio fue la de su madre con Marc en la boda y en la siguiente salían la pareja de recién casados mas sus dos hijas que también fue sacada en la boda. Casi todas las fotos que fue viendo eran de Rachel de pequeña, pero la foto que hizo que Quinn parara de subir fue una en la cual salía una mujer de pelo castaño con un bebe en brazos, ella no miraba a la cámara pero se podía apreciar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, un mujer muy parecida a Rachel.

Por fin llegó al segundo piso, caminando por el pasillo llegó hasta dos puertas, una al lado derecho y otro al lado izquierdo, pero la rubia no recordaba que puerta le había dicho su madre así que opto por abrir la puerta de la izquierda.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Rachel intentando cubrirse el torso desnudo, algo imposible ya que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.

Quinn al ver a Rachel semidesnuda abrió los ojos al máximo quedándose paralizada, no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos, era como si algo la frenara para no darse media vuelta e irse. Sus ojos recorrían toda la parte superior del cuerpo de la morena recreándose en la zona del pecho.

-¡Sal fuera!- gritó sin percatarse de que Quinn aun seguía mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo.

La rubia al escuchar el grito de Rachel dio media vuelta y salió fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mierda…-susurró la rubia separándose de la puerta pasando su mano por el pelo alborotándolo un poco.

La puerta se volvió abrir y ahora una Rachel ya vestida con una camiseta blanca de tirantes aparecía ante la rubia, la morena estaba seria.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron que hay que picar antes de entrar?-

-Pensaba que era mi habitación…- se defendió de la mejor manera que sabía mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una posición defensiva.

-Pues no, no lo es. - dijo suavizando su tono, no era culpa de nadie.- La tuya es la de enfrente- señaló la puerta de enfrente mientras se apoyaba en el marco dejando escapar un pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Quinn se quedó mirando unos segundos a Rachel, pero sin decir ninguna palabra más se adentró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido. No era la primera mujer desnuda que veía por eso la rubia no entendía el porqué de su reacción -¡De nada!- gritó Rachel para que la escuchara.

La morena se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Después de ese momento tan incomodo para ambas ninguna de las dos había salido de su habitación. Quinn había decidido decorar su habitación a su estilo mientras Rachel seguía buscando la canción adecuada para cantar en el Glee Club al día siguiente, el primer día de instituto, ya solo le quedaba este año y otro más en el McKinley para llegar a lograr su sueño ir NYADA, vivir en Nueva York, llegar a Broadway.

Cuando por fin salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones fue cuando sus padres las llamaron para cenar.

Rachel ya estaba cansada de escuchar hablar a Quinn y solo llevaban 5 minutos cenando, no se callaba. De lo único que hablaba era de su maravilloso viaje a Paris con su padre, lo que visito, lo que compro, con los famosos que se encontró por la ciudad y muchas más cosas que a la morena no le interesaban…

Iba a ser una cena muy larga, pensó la morena centrando toda su atención en el plato.

-Mama, ¿te acuerdas del restaurante en el que comimos la última vez que estuvimos en Paris?- la mujer asintió a su hija- Pues allí es donde comimos antes de irnos de compras. Aun que papá tuvo que irse a trabajar porque tenía una reunión muy importante pero me dejó su tarjeta para que yo me fuera de compras…- dijo haciendo una mueca triste al final recordando el poco tiempo que había pasado con su padre por culpa del trabajo.

-¿Cielo, no pasó mucho tiempo contigo?- preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo de siempre…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia- Pero me dejo comprarme toda la ropa que quisiera y debo decir que me controlé…-

Rachel levantó la vista y miró a Quinn levantando una ceja.

-¿Te controlaste?- preguntó incrédula la morena- Pero si he visto a Judy subir a tu cuarto con más de diez bolsas llenas de ropa… Y todas eran de marca-

-Rachel créeme que se ha controlado esta vez…- contestó la mujer mayor confirmando lo que había dicho Quinn.

La morena no se lo creía, tan materialista era Quinn que no podía vivir sin toda esa ropa de marca o ir de compras. Rachel solo asintió lentamente volviéndose a centrar en la comida.

Aun no le había conocido pero esa era la imagen que percibía Rachel de ella. Una pija. No paraba de mirarla intentado analizar sus gestos, sus facciones había algo en ella que hacía que no pudiera parar de mirarla.

Judy y Marc levantaron sus platos llevándoselos a la cocina mientras sus dos hijas aun seguían sentadas, Rachel se estaba comiendo una manzana mientras Quinn se miraba las uñas sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

-Que pija…- susurró Rachel cuando acabó con la manzana.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó haciendo ver que no le había escuchado.

-Que me pica, he dicho que me pica- mintió rascándose el brazo para después levantarse de la mesa para llevar su plato a la cocina donde estaba su padre con su mujer lavando los platos.

-Ya claro...- contestó al ver que la chica desaparecía de su vista, ella también optó por levantarse e irse a su cuarto.

Nada más entrar a la cocina Rachel pudo observar la felicidad que transmitía ahora su padre, no era que antes no fuera feliz pero ahora sonreía a todas horas y eso era gracias a Judy. Le gustaba ver a su padre tan feliz. Y después de todo Judy le caía bien, era una mujer muy agradable y cariñosa. Sin romper el momento tan especial que estaba teniendo la pareja la morena en silencio salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En el momento en el que Rachel estuvo a punto de entrar en su cuarto pudo ver como la puerta de la habitación de Quinn estaba abierta y ella se encontraba dentro hablando por teléfono. La rubia se encontraba de espaldas por eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

-Ya… Ya lo sé- dijo la rubia con el móvil pegado a la oreja- Claro que yo también te echo de menos…- contestó con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al instante en el que vio a Rachel parada en el pasillo observándola- Cariño espera un momento…- le dijo a la persona con la que hablaba por el móvil.

Solo unos cuantos pasos le hicieron falta para llegar hasta la puerta y Quinn mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona a la morena le cerró la puerta.

A Rachel le entraron unas enormes ganas de entrar al cuarto de Quinn y decirle unas cuantas cosas pero optó por la segunda opción que tenía en mente.

Cogió su guitarra y se dispuso a hacer lo que más le gustaba, cantar.

Rachel estaba en el porche de la casa sentada en los escalones mientras tocaba algunos acordes para comprobar que estaba bien afinada. Aquella guitarra era muy especial para la morena, tenía un gran significado, antes de empezar a tocar la canción que tenía en mente volvió a leer la inscripción que tenia la guitarra, en la parte inferior con letras doradas que destacaban del color negro de la guitarra se podía leer: "_**Para mi pequeña estrella." **_ Con su dedo índice repasó las letras, retomando su postura inicial volvió a coger la guitarra para tocar.

La música empezó a sonar, esa canción que llevaba toda la tarde pensando y no sabía porque algo había en esa canción.

En ese mismo instante Quinn salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, dispuesta a subir otra vez a su habitación pero vio que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta. Al acercarse pudo ver como Rachel se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la entrada tocando la guitarra. La morena como estaba de espaldas no vio a la rubia, por eso seguía concentrada en su música.

La morena se aclaro la garganta para empezar a cantar con apenas un susurró, un susurró que era escuchado por Quinn.

**My life is brilliant.**

Una primera frase que le dio pie a empezar.

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

La rubia se sorprendió por la preciosa voz que tenia Rachel, aun que solo fuera un susurró su voz era embriagadora, apoyada en la puerta seguía escuchando la canción la cual ya había podido identificar. Era You're Beautiful de James Blunt.

Ahora la morena cantaba con más fuerza, confirmándole a Quinn que tenía una gran voz.

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw you face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Algo a Quinn le hacía seguir escuchando, una parte de ella quería seguir con su camino y volver a su habitación pero seguía hay parada embelesada con la voz de la morena. Simplemente precioso pensó la rubia.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you.**

En el momento en el que Rachel acabó la canción Quinn reaccionó y sin esperar ni un segundo más se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar antes al segundo piso intentando también no tirar el agua.

La morena al escuchar un ruido tras de ella se giró para mirar hacia la puerta, pero al no ver a nadie pensó que solo había sido imaginación suya, durante toda la canción se había sentido observada pero no le dio más importancia a aquello. Rachel se quedó solo unos minutos más admirando la noche para después volver a entrar dentro de casa.

Quinn agotada después de esa carrera se estiró en su cama y en su cabeza aun se escuchaba la canción que acababa de cantar Rachel.

Al llegar a su cuarto la morena guardó su guitarra en la funda y se metió en la cama, el primer día de clases estaba a punto de llegar.

* * *

**NA**

**Al final he tenido más tiempo libre del que creía, por eso he decidido adelantar la fecha de actualización. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	3. Capítulo 2: El primer día

**Capítulo 2**

**El primer día**

_12 de septiembre del 2010_

El sol ya se hacía presente en la casa de los Berry anunciando el inicio de la rutina, una rutina que Rachel iba a empezar corriendo, nadie excepto su padre había despertado aun. Con energía la morena bajó las escaleras.

-Voy a salir a correr…- anunció asomando la cabeza en la cocina, viendo como su padre empezaba a hacer el desayuno.

-No tardes, el desayuno dentro de poco estará listo…-

Qué bien sentaba correr a primera hora de la mañana, poca gente había a esas horas por la calle. Rachel disfrutaba de la soledad que le estaban brindando ahora, corriendo pensaba en el día que tenía por delante; el inicio de las clases, del Glee Club, el reencuentro con algunos de sus compañeros, volvería a ver a su mejor amiga como cada día y muchas cosas más que aun no sabía que sucederían ese día.

Esta vez acortó su rutina haciéndola más corta para que le diera tiempo a desayunar.

Como siempre en los últimos metros que le quedaban de recorrido hizo un último esfuerzo lo más rápido que pudo llegando hasta la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró en casa se volvió a topar con su padre que esta vez estaba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-Vamos cielo, date una ducha rápida que ya está listo el desayuno-

-¡No tardo!- exclamó empezando a subir las escaleras.

Ya había llegado al segundo piso, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto vio salir a Judy de la habitación de enfrente.

-¡Quinn no te lo repito más!- gritó la mujer desde la puerta- ¡Levántate ya!- le volvió a chillar para después girarse encontrándose con Rachel- Ah… Buenos días Rachel-

-Buenos días- contestó regalando una gran sonrisa.

Sin hacerse esperar más entró a su cuarto para darse una ducha en el baño de su habitación. No tardó más de diez minutos en haberse duchado y vestido. Se había puesto unos tejanos algo desgarrados con una camisa fina ya que aun hacía calor.

En la mesa ya estaban todos desayunando, solo faltaba ella que enseguida se sentó dando los buenos días. Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn esperando una respuesta que nunca recibió por eso la morena optó por empezar a desayunar.

Cuando la rubia acabó de desayunar se levantó para llevar su plato a la cocina, ahí fue el momento en el que la morena se dio cuenta de que Quinn aun seguía con su pijama puesto, un diminuto pijama de verano; pantalones muy cortos a juego con una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa pálido. La mirada de la morena recorría las blancas piernas de la chica, por unos instantes Rachel sintió calor, pero su padre la devolvió a la realidad.

- Rachel… ¿Me has escuchado?-

-Ehh… No, lo siento…- dijo negando con la cabeza haciendo desaparecer esos pensamientos.

-Te decía que tendrás que llevar a Quinn al instituto, aun no le han traído su coche de Columbus…-

Rachel rodó los ojos, ahora debía ser su chofer. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, la chica viendo como todos esperaban una respuesta incluida Quinn contestó.

-Vale…-

-Bueno yo me voy a preparar- anunció la rubia saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Date prisa!- chilló la morena para que la escuchara.

Quince minutos fueron los que pasaron y Rachel aun estaba esperando a que Quinn bajara por esas escaleras, aunque aun era algo pronto la morena no quería llegar tarde, así que decidió subir al piso de arriba para presionarla para que se diera prisa y también para molestarla un rato.

-¡Fabray!- gritó sin abrir la puerta, no quería cometer el mismo error que cometió la rubia el día anterior-¡Sal ya!- nadie respuesta así que volvió a chillar-¡Quinn que llegaremos tarde al instituto!-

Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta con dificultad, ya que la rubia aun se estaba poniendo los zapatos mientras caminaba para salir de su habitación. Los gritos de la morena le habían presionado tanto que se había acabado de vestir deprisa y ni siquiera se había maquillado.

-¿Por qué gritas Rachel?- preguntó algo agobiada y ajetreada mirando su teléfono móvil- Pero si solo son…- se calló al ver la hora que marcaba, no iban a llegar tarde. Al levantar la vista se topó con Rachel y una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente pero aun con esa sonrisa en su cara pegando su carpeta contra el pecho.

Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo.

-Me las pagaras Berry…-susurró siguiéndola.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel coche rojo era la música que sonaba, un CD de Barbra Streisend el cual siempre escuchaba Rachel, era su cantante favorita, su ídolo. 'Don't Rain On My Parade' era la canción que sonaba en esos momento y la morena la empezaba a tararear sin llegar a alzar la voz.

Quinn que no había quitado ningún momento la vista de su reflejo en el espejo porque se estaba acabando de maquillar pero al escuchar el leve susurró de la chica la miró cautivada otra vez por su voz. Debía romper ese hechizo y no sabía cómo. Una única opción le pasó por la cabeza y no dudo en hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?- exclamó al ver como Quinn apagaba la música-¿Por qué lo quitas?-

-Porque no me gusta…- dijo acabándose de maquillar y de guardarlo todo.

-Es mi coche y mi música, así que haz el favor de volverlo a poner- exigió sin éxito.

-No-

-¡Dios! Eres una niña mimada… ¿Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya o qué?-

-¡No quiero escuchar canciones de Barbra Streisand y punto!-

-¡Pues pídemelo!-

-¿La habrías quitado?- preguntó bajando la voz, se había dado cuenta de que los gritos en el coche cada vez eran más fuertes y era peligroso conducir así, aun que fueran por Lima.

-No, pero hubieras quedado mejor…-

-Bff…- suspiró pesadamente-¿Puedo poner otra música?-

-Haz lo que quieras…-

Quinn ante esa respuesta tiró su espalda contra el asiento del coche molesta por la contestación que había recibido, cruzándose de brazos se negó a poner música. Y así duró lo que quedaba de trayecto con las dos chicas en silencio, una conduciendo y la otra mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al instituto las dos chicas se bajaron del coche, Quinn andaba algo perdida por eso decidió seguir a Rachel. La morena seguida por la otra chica llegaron hasta secretaria donde les dieron sus correspondientes horarios.

-¡Espera Rachel!- gritó la rubia alcanzándola por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde queda la aula de español? Por si no te has dado cuenta soy nueva aquí…- al parecer Quinn también era junior.

Rachel estuvo a punto de decir que la siguiera ya que les tocaba en la misma aula pero después recordó lo que había sucedido en su coche así que decidió cambiar de idea. Ella nunca se había comportado así con alguien pero había algo en aquella chica que hacía que la morena se comportara así.

-Hasta luego Quinn- se despidió moviendo su mano para después girarse, tras de ella pudo escuchar el gruñido de frustración que soltó la rubia.

Tampoco se encontraba muy lejos el aula de donde se encontraban en ese momento, así que Rachel dedujo que no le costaría encontrarla. En unos pocos minutos ella ya había entrado en la clase donde había unos cuantos alumnos.

-¡Enana!-gritó alguien detrás de ella, una voz inconfundible para la morena, la de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno días Santana- contestó colocando sus cosas en un sitio dejando el asiento de al lado libre para su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien con mucha energía- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eres la única persona que está feliz en su primer día de clases…-

Esa era su mejor amiga Santana López. Hacia relativamente poco tiempo que las dos morenas se habían hecho amigas, antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano se ayudaron mutuamente en algunos de sus problemas, des de entonces no se había separado y habían fortalecido su amistad.

Santana fue quien le ayudó a afrontar su sexualidad. Rachel era lesbiana y gracias a la latina se dio cuenta de que su relación con un chico no iba bien por eso, porque ella no se podía enamorar de él, lo quería pero nunca lo había llegado a amar. Aunque para la morena el chico seguía siendo una persona muy importante para ella, después de todo había sido su primera vez.

-¿Así que llevaste a tu cita a Breadsticks?- preguntó Rachel de espaldas a la puerta mirando a su amiga- Que romántico…- dijo de forma irónica.

-¿Qué pasa? Lo que quería de ella ya la conseguí- contestó sin remordimientos.

-Nunca cambiaras…-

-No fui yo quien me hizo cambiar y lo sabes- contestó de forma seria y algo dolida.

-Santana, debes ser fuerte y superarlo. No te puedes pasar toda la vida buscando relaciones de una noche, chicas de usar y tirar…-

Santana estaba harta de tener que escuchar siempre el mismo discurso por parte de Rachel. Así que buscó rápidamente otro tema del que hablar.

-¡Dios mío, Rachel!- exclamó mirando hacia la puerta- Menudo pivón acaba de entrar por la puerta, y es nueva porque nunca la había visto por aquí…- Santana no paraba de mirar hacia la chica que acababa de entrar por eso Rachel se giró para poder ver a quien se refería- Me acordaría de ese cuerpo…-

La morena al ver quien era solo rodó los ojos pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Se llama Quinn Fabray- contestó viendo como se sentaba en el primer asiento libre, bastante alejada de ellas.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó sorprendida ahora si mirándola.

-Sí, es la hija de Judy-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Esa chica de allí es tu hermanastra?- la morena asintió lentamente-¿Estás viviendo con ella en una misma casa?- Rachel alzó una ceja extrañada por esa pregunta pero volvió a asentir-¡Qué suerte que tienes!-

-De suerte nada… es una pija y consentida. Siempre se tiene que salir con la suya-

-Veo que os lleváis muy bien…-

-No la soporto y solo hemos convivido un día juntas…-

-¿Pero no te gusta nada? Vamos Rachel tiene un cuerpazo y es muy guapa- explicó la latina viendo como el profesor ya entraba en la clase- ¿No te atrae?- volvió a cuestionar susurrando.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Que no…-

La latina se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos para después encogerse de hombros y empezar a prestarle atención al Sr. Schuester.

Las horas fueron pasando y el primer día estaba a punto de acabar cuando Santana ya vestida de Cheerio y Rachel se encontraban en la taquilla de esta última dejando los libros.

-¿Qué vas a cantar en el Glee Club?- preguntó dejando sus libros.

-Valerie de Amy Winehouse. ¿Y tú?-

-Creo que cantaré You're Beautiful de James Blunt-

-Wow… Rachel Berry no va a cantar una canción de un musical. Es un milagro…- bromeó la latina.

-Haré como si no te hubiera escuchado- contestó cerrando su taquilla, justo cuando un chico se les acercaba.

-Hola preciosidades- dijo el chico poniéndose al lado de la latina.

-Hola Noah- contestó Rachel a su ex novio.

-Hola Puck-

Noah Puckerman había sido el chico con el que Rachel había estado saliendo durante 9 meses, pero después de darse cuenta de nunca se podría enamorar de él lo dejó quedando solo como amigos. El chico del mohicano era muy importante para Rachel.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas…- decía el quarterback sin mirarlas- Mirar ese belleza que va caminando por el pasillo…-

Santana al ver a quien se refería no pudo aguantarse y acabó soltando una carcajada.

-Buff…- resopló Rachel mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?- cuestionó confundido.

-Esa chica de allí es la hermanastra de Rachel- explicó Santana.

-¡Madre mía!... ¿Rachel puedo irme a vivir a tu casa?- el chico preguntó recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la morena.

Puck seguía mirando a Santana sin comprender aun el por qué de la reacción de Rachel pero Santana solo se encogió de hombros indicándole que ella tampoco lo entendía.

-Bueno Noah si has dejado de babear, ¿nos podemos ir ya?- preguntó fastidiada.

-Eh… Si claro, vamos-

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala del coro donde allí ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros; Tina, Mike, Blaine que era un chico nuevo en la escuela y Artie quien recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Santana.

El Glee Club empezó con algunas audiciones y presentaciones de los integrantes entre ellas Rachel que acompañada por una guitarra cantó la canción.

El timbre tocó anunciando el fin de las clases del primer día, tal y como habían entrado Puck, Santana y Rachel salían del instituto hablando entre ellos. La morena se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba apoyada en su coche cruzada de brazos bastante seria.

-Chicos, nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós enana-

-Adiós Rachel- Santana y Puck tomaron caminos opuestos para ir a sus respectivos coches.

Quinn apoyada en el coche había visto salir a Rachel con sus amigos, estaba enfadada con ella que la dejara en mitad del pasillo sin saber a dónde ir le había sentado mal pero lo que peor era que la morena no le había avisado que esa última hora ella tenía clase y la rubia se tuvo que esperar allí sin hacer nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el Glee Club- contestó abriendo el coche con su llave.

-Ya me podrías haber avisado…- replicó la chica entrando en el coche- He estado una hora sin hacer nada, esperando a que tú acabaras-

Rachel estaba tan concentrada en la carretera que solo se encogió de hombros.

El trayecto era tan silencioso como el de por la mañana, ninguna de las dos decía nada. Pero Rachel optó por intentar entablar una conversación con ella, a lo mejor acababan llevándose bien.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con tus horas libres?-

-Sí, mañana haré la prueba para entrar a las Cheerios-

-Me lo imaginaba…- susurró sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Prepárate para los entrenamientos de Sue Sylvester, no son poca cosa…-

-En mi instituto fui porrista, no creo que me sea muy difícil adaptarme- contestó a la defensiva al ver que la chica no la veía capaz de aguantar, ella estaba en muy buena forma- ¿Además tu como lo sabes? ¿Acaso tú también eres de las Cheerios?-

-No, pero mi mejor amiga es la capitana y las he visto entrenar-

Quinn abrió la boca para contestar pero justo en ese momento su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar captando la atención de esta. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia al ver quien la estaba llamando.

-Cariño…- fue lo primero que dijo.-Yo también te extraño… si claro, claro… Ahora voy de camino a casa…-

Rachel no podía evitar estar pendiente de esa conversación. ¿Era su novio?

Esa pregunta seguía en la cabeza de la morena al llegar por fin a su casa, las dos chicas se bajaron aunque Quinn seguía hablando por teléfono. Rachel iba detrás de la rubia cuando pudo escuchar.

-Vale… Llámame luego. Te amo…-

Confirmado, pensó Rachel, tiene novio.

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Tardaré algo en subir el siguiente ya que tengo las PAU (pruebas de acceso a la universidad) los días 12, 13 y 14. Prometo que cuando acabe de estudiar actualizaré más seguidos.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	4. Capítulo 3: Gracias

**Capítulo 3**

**Gracias**

_13 de septiembre del 2010_

Rachel caminaba hacia su taquilla después de sus primeras clases del día, era la hora del recreo por eso la morena caminaba lentamente por el pasillo sin ninguna prisa por llegar a la siguiente clase. Con la mirada buscaba a Santana ya que aun ese día no le había visto por el instituto, supuso que aun estaría en las pruebas de las Cheerios, ayudando a Sue.

En menos de un minuto había llegado a su casillero dejando los libros en el, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Hola enana- saludó.

-Buenos días Santana- le contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya han acabado las pruebas?-

-Sí, menos mal ya no aguantaba más…- dijo aliviada de no tener que ver a más gente bailar ni animar.

-¿Quién ha conseguido entrar?- Santana se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta, Rachel nunca había sido una persona interesada en las porristas. Las dos chicas iban caminando por el pasillo cuando empezaron a escuchar un leve alboroto tras ellas que cada vez era más alto por eso las morenas se giraron para ver qué era lo que causaba tanto escándalo.

-Creo que no hace falta que conteste a esa pregunta…- expresó la latina al ver la razón porque la gente estaba alterada.

Tres personas que abrían paso entre la multitud, todo el mundo los miraba y se hacían un lado para dejarlos pasar. Pero la persona que llamaba más la atención de los tres era la chica de en medio, nada más ni nada menos que Quinn ya vestida con su uniforme de porrista.

-Parece ser que se ha hecho amiga de Brittany y Kurt…- comentó Rachel sin apartar la vista de la rubia del centro. Los tres llevaban el uniforme de Cheerios, Kurt era el chico que iba a la derecha de Quinn y Brittany iba a la izquierda, para ninguno de los dos era su primer año en las filas de la entrenadora Sylvester.

Tan absorta estaba la morena que no vio como Quinn se acercaba a ella junto con los otros dos que la seguían.

-Rachel- dijo la nueva porrista al llegar hasta ella.

-Yo te espero en nuestra mesa- habló la latina y sin esperar respuesta se fue con la cabeza agachada. Ese detalle no fue desapercibido por Rachel.

-Dime…- le dijo a la rubia.

-Hoy no hace falta que me lleves a casa, me llevará Kurt-

-Como usted mande señora…- contestó de forma irónica.

Quinn se la quedó observando durante unos segundos con una mirada de furia y odio, para después irse sin decir nada más dirigiéndose a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos.

Minutos más tarde apareció Rachel buscando con la mirada a la latina, que como le había dicho estaba en la mesa donde se sentaban.

-Santana… ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?- contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin levantar la vista en ningún momento de su comida.

-¿Aun te duele?- volvió a preguntar.

-No quiero hablar del tema Rachel, ya tengo suficiente con verla en el instituto…-

La morena respetó la decisión que había tomado Santana de no hablar, por ahora, por eso puso su mano encima del hombro de la latina para que alzara su vista.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa esta tarde?-

-Como quieras…- contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- dijo Rachel antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar pero esta vez anunciando que debían volver a sus clases, las dos chicas se habían levantado para dirigirse cada una a su respectiva clase-¡Te estaré esperando López!- gritó cuando la chica entró a su aula.

Las horas fueron pasando y el segundo día de instituto ya había llegado a su fin. Santana le había confirmado a Rachel que esa tarde se pasaría por su casa. Y así fue una media hora después de que la morena llegara a su casa sin Quinn, llegó la latina. Sus conversaciones siempre lo englobaban todo y nada, con un gesto o una mirada se podía llegar entender. Siendo aun el principio de curso no tenían muchos deberes así que las dos chicas se pasaron la tarde en el salón viendo la televisión y hablando, sobre todo de chicas.

Después de un largo silencio entre ellas, Rachel habló.

-¿Has intentado hablar con ella?- la latina la había escuchado y también había entendido la pregunta, sabía a quién iba dirigida pero no quiso responder y Santana ponía toda su atención en la televisión hasta que Rachel la apagó- Santana…-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tema?-

-Porque me importas mucho y sé que te duele por eso quiero que cuentes conmigo. Soy tu amiga San…- se justificó la morena- Además tampoco sé muy bien lo que paso en realidad…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó con miedo, ese tema era muy delicado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre Brittany y tú?-

Era cierto la morena sabía muy pocas cosas, a finales de mayo hubo una fiesta en casa de Puck en la cual coincidieron ellas dos, Rachel estaba mal por su relación con su novio ya que cada vez iba peor, en una de sus salidas al jardín se encontró con Santana llorando por algo que le había pasado. Las dos chicas se apoyaron mutuamente y des de ahí se hicieron inseparables. Días después Rachel supo que fue por algo que había pasado con la holandesa pero nada más, Santana se negaba a hablar del tema.

-Des de pequeñas habíamos sido amigas, muy amigas, pero ese año todo cambió. Los abrazos ya no eran con las mismas intenciones, cuando yo la cogía de la mano era solo porque quería tocarla, necesitaba sentir su piel. Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, era la primera chica que me gustaba… pero al final lo afronté y se lo dije… Cuando se lo dije lo primero que hizo fue besarme- explicó con una triste sonrisa- Ella sentía lo mismo que yo y empezamos a salir, aun no éramos novias pero estábamos saliendo y todo iba muy bien entre nosotras o eso creía yo, tenía pensado pedirle que fuera mi novia… Pero algo pasó antes…-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó intrigada Rachel.

-En la fiesta que hizo Puck- en seguida la morena supo de que fiesta estaba hablando- Yo tenía que ir a buscarla a su casa para ir juntas, sería la primera vez que nos verían como algo más que amigas en público… Pero mi padre me llamó diciéndome que esa noche teníamos una cena con alguien de su empresa, no me pude negar. Al ver que llegaría tarde a la fiesta la llamé para decírselo pero no me lo cogió, así que opte por enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que nos veríamos allí…- cada vez la voz de Santana tenía menos fuerza era como si lo estuviese reviviendo mentalmente- Cuando llegué a la fiesta, la busque por todas parte…-los ojos de Santana empezaban a humedecerse y la morena lo noto por eso optó por cogerle de la mano-La encontré en una de las habitaciones besándose con Artie…-

Rachel le limpió una de las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, pero Santana hacia ver que no pasaba nada. Intentaba narrar la historia como si todo aquello no le doliera.

-¿Y ella no te vio?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, claro que me vio, pero no hizo nada… Des de ese día no he querido saber nada mas de ella- Rachel no sabía que decir pero en momentos como ese solo supo abrazar con todo su cariño a su amiga, dejándola que se desahogara.- Eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento…-

-Me alegro que hayas confiado en mi Santana- dijo sincera la morena separándose del abrazo- Si quieres podemos tirar a Artie escaleras abajo si te hace sentir mejor- expresó de broma para hacerle sonreír.

-No me des ideas enana- Santana le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.- Y Rachel…-

-Dime-

-Gracias- La morena le sonrió de la mejor manera que sabía.

-Para eso están las amigas San…-

Cinco minutos después el ambiente había vuelto a su estado inicial, con las risas de las dos chicas, pero otro tema incomodo surgió.

-Bueno yo he hablado sobre Brittany, ahora creo que te toca a ti…-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero que admitas que te sientes atraída por Quinn-

-Porque voy admitir algo que es mentira… ¡Estas algo pesada con ese tema Santana!- dijo volviendo a encender la televisión, pero acto seguido la latina la apagó.

-No me mientas Rachel. Si cuando la has visto en el pasillo solo te faltaba babear…- se justificó abriendo los brazos como si fuera lo más obvio que había visto.- No… perdón, voy rectificar. Has babeado por ella… Pero no sé porque te cuesta tanto admitirlo, cualquiera se podría sentir atraído por ella, incluso Kurt.-

-¿Kurt?- preguntó entre risas.

-Bueno hay me he pasado un poco- rectificó Santana- Pero tú sí que te sientes atraída por ella, lo sé. Se te nota…-

-Pues no es verdad- volvió a negar.

-¿A no?- preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia, algo estaba a punto de hacer y Rachel lo sabía.

-N-no…- dijo con miedo, conocía esa mirada.

Santana saltó encima de Rachel quedándose a horcajadas de esta y le empezó a hacer cosquillas por las costillas, la morena no pudo soportarlo y se empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte. Con la poca fuerza que tenía intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible.

-¡Admítelo!- chilló la latina sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Ninguna de las dos escucharon como la puerta principal se abría ni tampoco cuando esta se cerró.

-¡Admítelo!- volvió a decir al ver que la morena no le respondía, pero esa respuesta no le llegó porque alguien que acaba de entrar las interrumpió.

-Lo… lo siento yo no quería… interrumpiros- dijo muy avergonzada Quinn aun parada en la puerta sin llegar a entrar. Se había quedado parada al ver a las dos chicas en esa posición algo comprometida.

-No… No es lo que parece… Nosotras no…- contestó muy nerviosa Rachel con la voz agitada, algo que no ayudó a dar convicción a su respuesta.

Santana que seguía subida en las caderas de la morena la interrumpió.

-¡Vamos Rach!- exclamó la latina intentando disimular una sonrisa malvada que le estaba apareciendo en el rostro- Quinn ahora es de la familia, le puedes decir la verdad…-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Rachel.

Quinn seguía hay parada mirándolas, había entendido a la perfección lo que había dicho Santana aun que eso fuera mentira.

-Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…- sin esperar respuesta se fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando la rubia desapareció del sofá Rachel empujó a la latina para que se quitara de encima suyo, esta cayó al suelo sin poder parar de reír.

-Deberías verte la cara ahora mismo…- dijo descojonándose de risa.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- cuestionó algo enfada.

-Tranquila…- contestó ahora si parando de reír- Solo ha sido una broma, no es para tanto-

-Pues vaya broma…-

Santana no entendía porque se había enfadado, solo había sido una broma. No le quiso darle más importancia ya que era la hora de irse a su casa, ya casi era la hora de cenar.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy…- se despidió la chica cogiendo todas sus cosas- Nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana…-

Rachel seguía sentada en el sofá viendo como su amiga se iba de su casa. Durante unos segundos estuvo allí en silencio, algo le rondaba por dentro pero aun no sabía el que. Pero el ruido del teléfono la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Diga?- respondió Rachel al descolgar.

-Cariño, soy papá…-

-Dime papi-

-Te quería avisar de que ni Judy ni yo iremos a casa a cenar- le explicó el hombre.- Avisa a Quinn-

-Vale- contestó la chica- pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Tenéis trabajo?-

-No, no es por eso… Verás es que quiero llevar a Judy a un restaurante, quiero pasar algún tiempo con ella a solas… Des de la boda que no hacemos algo así… Y bueno…- habló algo nervioso, aunque se tenían mucha confianza.

-Pasároslo bien- le cortó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Portaros bien y por favor no os matéis…- dijo antes de colgar.

Rachel al escuchar la última frase de su padre solo rodó los ojos. Debía avisar a Quinn de que no vendrían a cenar. Poco a poco llegó a la habitación de la chica y antes de entrar picó a la puerta y no la abrió hasta que escuchó la voz de la chica diciéndole que podía pasar.

-¡Adelante!- Quinn se esperaba que fuera su madre, pero al levantar la vista de su portátil se encontró con Rachel. La rubia estaba estirada en su cama con el ordenador. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante.

-Mi padre y Judy se han ido a cenar fuera, estaremos solas…- le explicó- Solo venía a avisarte- Rachel fue girándose pero la voz de la chica la hizo volver a su posición anterior.

-¿Qué harás de cena?-

-¿Perdona? ¿Yo?- cuestionó sorprendida- Querrás decir las dos-

Quinn resopló pesadamente, cocinar no era lo suyo.

-Bueno… ¿Y si pedimos una pizza?-

-Me parece bien- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, no le importaba.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- habló Quinn haciéndola entender que debía salir. Rachel asintió saliendo de la habitación en busca del número de la pizzería.

Después de la llamada que hizo Quinn, las dos chicas estuvieron diez minutos discutiendo que pizza debían escoger, llegaron a la conclusión de que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo, Rachel la quería sin carne porque era vegetariana pero Quinn se negaba en rotundo quería su pizza con bacón. Por eso optaron por pedir la mitad de la pizza cada una.

Cuando la pizza llegó la rubia partió su media pizza y se la llevó a su habitación. Rachel por el contrario se quedó en el salón viendo la televisión comiendo su parte de pizza.

Media hora después el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Rachel se sorprendió, si fueran Judy y Marc utilizarían las llaves…

La morena fue a abrir la puerta principal, encontrándose con un chico muy alto de pelo negro. Rachel notó como el chico buscaba a alguien con la mirada hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Si?- preguntó Rachel cansada de esperar que el chico dijera algo.

-¿Esta Quinn?-

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó cortante aquel chico le estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía hablar claro de una vez.

Pero el chico no respondió al ver quien venía detrás de Rachel. Era Quinn, el moreno acabó entrando haciendo a un lado a Rachel que seguía allí sin decir nada, la morena estaba sorprendida no porque Quinn tuviera novio, eso ya lo sabía, si no por verlo allí, en su casa.

-¡Finn!- gritó la chica lanzándose a sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso.- ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!-

-Lo que mi chica quiere, mi chica lo tiene…-

-Lo que mi chica quiere, mi chica lo tiene…- susurró Rachel repitiendo las mismas palabras que el chico pero utilizando un tono burlón. Por suerte ninguno de los dos la escuchó.

-Finn, esta es Rachel…- presentó a el chico- Berry el es Finn… Mi novio-

-Un placer- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente- mintió la morena.

-Entonces, ¿sois hermanas?-

-¡NO!- exclamaron las dos a la vez sorprendiendo a Finn.

-Finn acompáñame a mi cuarto…- no fue una sugerencia si no una orden.

Rachel se quedó en el primer piso mirando como la pareja subía por las escaleras, poco después ella también subió a su cuarto. La morena tenía una extraña sensación en su interior que intentó hacerla desaparecer escuchando música y leyendo algún libro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo pero sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, Rachel estaba a punto de dormirse.

Dejó el libro a un lado y apagó la música acomodándose mejor en su cama, pero en el silencio de la noche escuchó algo que la hizo levantarse de golpe. El sueño había desaparecido.

La morena se asomó por su ventana, viendo como su padre y Judy se bajaban del coche.

-Mierda… - susurró la morena, en ningún momento de la noche había escuchado que Finn se fuera de la casa, así que aun estaba en la habitación de Quinn.

Salió casi corriendo de su habitación y empezó a picar con puerta a la puerta de enfrente.

-¡Quinn, sal! ¡Vamos!- gritó para que la escuchara- ¡Joder Quinn, que salgas de ahí!- la morena escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?- chilló la rubia con el pelo algo alborotado, y la ropa algo descolocada.

Rachel no tuvo que contestar porque tanto como ella como la rubia escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. Quinn abrió los ojos, aun estaba allí Finn. ¿Cómo saldría? Si su madre lo veía ahí estaría castigada de por vida y Finn no saldría de allí con vida.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- susurró la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico asomándose por la puerta poniéndose la camisa.

-Mi madre acaba de llegar…- susurró a su novio, aun que aun el matrimonio estaban en el primer piso.

-No puede ser… ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!-

-Shh- exclamó Rachel para que bajara la voz.

Los tres escucharon como la pareja empezaba a subir por las escaleras. Quinn se había quedado en blanco, la iban a pillar.

-Quinn ves a entretenerlos, y tu ven conmigo- ordenó Rachel entrando en su habitación.

-Pero…- intentó decir algo la rubia.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

Quinn sin decir nada más apresuró su paso hasta llegar a la escalera donde estaba su madre con su marido.

-Ah.. Hola mamá…- dijo cortándole el paso- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?-

Rachel metió en su habitación al chico y cerró la puerta tras ella, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

-Deberás bajar por el árbol…- le dijo abriendo la ventana.

-¿Qué?- exclamó algo alterado- Me podría matar…-

-Te puedo asegurar que si mi padre entra en la habitación y te ve aquí el dolor que sufrirás no será nada comparado con el que podrías tener si saltas de la ventana…- Le dijo la chica con algo de prisa, no tenían mucho tiempo.- Yo te aconsejo que bajes por el árbol, si no quieres morir…-

Finn asintió con miedo, torpemente fue bajando por el árbol. El chico se raspó unas cuantas veces, pero por fin había llegado a bajo.

Rachel seguía mirando por la ventana viendo como Finn llegaba hasta su coche cojeando, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Rach…- dijo su padre.

-Papá- contestó girándose, algo nerviosa. No le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a su padre.

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó el hombre, notando como la chica no paraba de mover un pie.

-No, no me pasa nada… ¿Por qué?-

-¿No habrás traído alguna chica a casa, no?- preguntó medio en broma y medio enserio. Si Santana fue la primera que supo lo de su sexualidad, su padre fue el segundo y aun que le costó un poco aceptarlo el hombre la apoyó en todo lo que podía.

-No papá…- contestó algo más relajada con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, solo te quería avisar de que ya estamos en casa… Buenas noches cielo- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches-

Unos minutos después solo se podía escuchar el silencio en la casa, pero alguien volvió a irrumpir en su habitación pero esta vez no era su padre.

-Rachel…- susurró la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó borde.- Te ha ido de un pelo, casi te pillan… ¿Qué le habrías dicho a tu madre eh? Podríais haber tenido más cuidado… Enserio, ¿en que estabas pensando al traerlo aquí?- le reprochó sin alzar la voz.

-Lo siento…- Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no se lo esperaba.

-Me debes una…- le dijo señalándola con el dedo, relajando su rostro y a la vez su tono de voz- Espero que la próxima vez tengáis más cuidado…-

-De acuerdo… Buenas noches- dijo girándose para marchar a su habitación.

-Buenas noches-

Pero antes de irse de la habitación la rubia se volvió a dar la vuelta para mirar a los ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente.

-Gracias…- susurró Quinn antes de salir, para eso había ido a la habitación de Rachel, para darle las gracias.

* * *

**NA**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os haya gustado**

**Con cariño GM**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Me pones crema?

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Me pones crema?**

_17 de septiembre del 2010_

Por fin la primera semana de colegio había acabado. El sol ya brillaba con fuerza y la luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Eran casi las 12 de la mañana de ese sábado y Quinn aun seguía en la cama enredada entre las finas sabanas. Le encantaba quedarse estirada en la cama mirando hacia la nada, tumbada boca arriba pensaba en lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigas de Columbus, su instituto, su novio, pero sobre todo a quien más echaba de menos era a su padre con quien solo había hablado un par de veces por teléfono.

La rubia no deseaba levantarse prefería quedarse allí todo el día pero su estomago empezaba a pedir comida y también necesitaba ir al lavabo.

Se levantó estirando su cuerpo que aun seguía afligido y con paso lento llegó hasta el lavabo. Minutos después Quinn iba bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina. Había decidido que la ducha se la daría después de desayunar, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo era sábado.

Su madre era la única que estaba en la cocina, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla como hacia todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días ma…- dijo aun con la voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días Quinn- le contestó arreglando su ropa, Judy llevaba un traje de color negro. Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de trabajo esa mañana- Hoy has dormido hasta tarde eh…-

-Sabes que me gusta dormir-

-Pues ahora iba a levantarte…- menos mal que se había despertado ella sola odiaba que la levantaran de la cama, la ponía de peor humor.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?-

-Si te hubieras levantado a una hora normal tendrías desayuno pero ya no queda…- Quinn gruñó, tenía mucha hambre. -Toma come te esto- le dijo sacando un bol de frutas de la nevera. La chica sonrió en agradecimiento y empezó a devorar su desayuno. Judy cogió su maletín de encima de la encimera- Cielo yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, Marc llegará para la hora de comer…-

La mujer mayor besó la cabeza de la rubia despidiéndose de ella.

-Adiós mamá- habló después de tragar un trozo de fruta.

Minutos más tarde Quinn aun desde la cocina pudo escuchar como alguien bajaba a paso acelerado por las escaleras, segundos después Rachel entró a la cocina muy contenta.

-¡Bueno días marmota!- le saludó Rachel con una sonrisa, desde el martes las chicas no se habían vuelto a pelear aunque tampoco habían mejorado su relación. Solo se hablaban cuando era necesario.

Era el pacto que habían creado, si tu no me molestas yo no te molesto.

-¿Marmota?- le pregunta alzando una ceja dejando de comer. Quinn al levantar la vista de su plato se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida la morena, en la parte superior un bikini de color negro atado a la espalda y al cuello. Y en la parte inferior unos pantalones tejanos muy cortos.

-Marmota por todo lo que duermes-

-Es sábado no tengo nada que hacer, además me gusta dormir…- se defendió.

-¿Y que qué sea sábado? Yo me he levantado a primera hora y después de desayunar en condiciones he hecho la tarea, he salido a correr y ahora voy a nadar en la piscina…-

-Me sigue gustando más mi plan de dormir hasta las 12 de la mañana y hacer el vago- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

La morena solo giró los ojos, esa sonrisa era lo peor y lo mejor a la vez. Rachel cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y salió al jardín donde ya había estirado una toalla.

Después de quitarse el minúsculo pantalón dejando ver la parte inferior del traje de baño a juego con la parte superior, se puso crema solar por todo el cuerpo aunque ella ya estaba morena y no lo necesitaba pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Antes de tirarse a la piscina calentó el cuerpo con algunos estiramientos de brazos y piernas, como siempre hacia. Cuando acabó con los estiramientos se puso en el borde de la piscina y se tiró en clavado para después salir a la superficie y tirarse el pelo para atrás. El agua estaba algo fría pero eso no le importó a Rachel, tenía que aprovechar ya que dentro de poco empezaría a hacer mal tiempo y quería disfrutar más de su piscina.

No era una piscina olímpica pero era algo más grande de lo habitual en una piscina de uso personal.

La chica se puso las gafas de bucear de color negro que había dejado en el bordillo de la piscina y empezó a bucear intentando llegar a la otra punta de la piscina, aguantando la respiración. Cuando llegó, Rachel cogió impulso desde el fondo de la piscina para salir a la superficie de golpe.

Ahora si estaba preparada para nadar, la morena estaba en la parte profunda de la piscina y se aguantaba poniendo sus manos en el bordillo de la piscina. Con sus pies se impulsó para nadar hasta la otra punta.

Brazo derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo… Mientras que los pies se alternaban moviéndose hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

Con la cabeza sumergida dentro del agua, cada dos o tres brazadas la inclinaba para poder respirar y luego soltarlo lentamente debajo del agua. No iba a una gran velocidad, pero en menos de un minuto llegaba a la otra punta, cuando su mano tocaba la pared giraba todo su cuerpo para que fueran sus pies los que la impulsaran.

Poco a poco notaba como cada vez necesitaba más aire para respirar, el cansancio empezaba hacerle mella, pero Rachel no quiso aflojar.

Una de las veces que la morena inclinó la cabeza para un lado vio como alguien caminaba por el césped, sin parar de nadar y aun con la cabeza inclinada seguía observando a esa persona, no reaccionó hasta que casi se choca con la pared de la piscina. Rachel sabía de quien se trataba pero siguió a lo suyo intentando inclinar la cabeza para el otro lado, hasta que noto como algo golpeaba contra su cabeza haciéndola parar de nadar, se irguió para ver lo que le había dado.

-Pero qué co…-

Una pelota de vóley era lo que había impactado contra su cabeza que ahora flotaba por el agua, quitándose las gafas vio a Quinn en el borde de la piscina con esa sonrisa burlona tan peculiar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó indignada.

-¿Me puedes poner crema en la espalda?... Es que yo no llego…- dijo en un tono angelical como si ella no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Rachel negó un par de veces con la cabeza, esto era lo que le faltaba por ver. En pocos segundos llegó hasta el bordillo e impulsándose con sus manos salió de golpe de la piscina.

-¿No había otra forma de llamar mi atención?- preguntó pasando por su lado toda mojada, llegando donde estaba su toalla.

-Así era más divertido- le contestó sonriendo viendo como la chica empezaba a secarse. La morena volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta chica la superaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que la morena se fijó en el bikini que llevaba la chica de un color rojo intenso. La parte superior era sin tiras abrochado a la espalda, mientras que la parte inferior se ataba en los dos lados de la cadera resaltando su figura. Rachel deseó volverse a meter en la piscina, ahora hacia demasiado calor.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas con… ese chico?- preguntó apartando la vista del cuerpo de la chica, tampoco se acordaba del nombre del chico. Necesitaba distraer su atención para no mirarla más.

-¿Te importa mucho?-

-No, simple curiosidad…-

Quinn asintió y se sentó en su toalla, que estaba cerca de la morena.

-Dentro de unos meses haremos un año- le contestó a la pregunta.- ¿Y Santana y tú?-

-¿Santana y yo?- preguntó confundida no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué cuanto tiempo llevas con Santana?-

Rachel abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, no se acordaba de la broma de la latina y por ende tampoco se lo había explicado a Quinn.

-¡No!- negó rotundamente- Santana y yo no estamos juntas, solo somos amigas…- le explicó estirando su toalla al lado y sentándose en la misma posición que la rubia.

-¿Y el otro día?- ahora es Quinn quien está confundida.

-Solo estábamos jugando… y cuando llegaste tú a Santana no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirte eso para que pensaras lo que no era…- le explicó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Una broma…- se encogió de hombros sin saber que más responder.

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre ellas, Quinn se encontraba en duda. No sabía si era lo correcto pero iba a preguntárselo a Rachel.

-Pero tú eres… ya sabes…-

-¿Lesbiana?- completó la chica al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto en cuestión de segundos. Quinn asintió desviando su mirada hacia otro lado- Si soy lesbiana, ¿te molesta?-

-¡No!... Claro que no…-

-Bien…- susurra la morena- Bueno dame la crema- ya se había secado lo suficiente aun que aun estaba mojada.

Quinn cogió el bote que tiene a su izquierda y se lo dio. Inmediatamente se tumbó boca bajo para que la chica se la esparza por la espalda. Rachel al verla así se le ocurrió una idea y no dudo en realizarla, sentándose a horcajadas en los muslos de la chica, la estaba mojando.

-¡Dios!- reaccionó ante el frio- ¿Qué haces Berry?- pregunta alterada intentando hacer fuera a la morena pero era algo imposible- ¡Me estas mojando!-

-Esa es la idea- dijo riéndose sin levantarse.

-¿Tienes que estar ahí sentada para ponerme la crema?- preguntó menos alterada, el cuerpo de Rachel ya no era tan frio como antes.

-Así es más divertido…-

Quinn gruñó frustrada, pero al final se acabó tumbando del todo en la toalla esperando a que Rachel le pusiera la maldita crema de una vez.

Rachel cogió la crema y se puso una buena cantidad en las manos frotándoselas para que no estuvieran tan frías, la rubia se echó el pelo hacia un lado dejando mejor acceso a la chica.

La morena empezó a esparcirle la fría crema, primero por los hombros haciendo disfrutar del roce a la rubia. Segundos después Rachel empezó a bajar sus manos por la espalda, esparciendo la crema que aun tenía en sus manos por los omóplatos, pero algo comenzó a estorbarle.

-Emm… puedo… puedo quitarte…- no sabía porque se encontraba tan nerviosa, sus manos parecían seguras al tocar la piel blanca pero a la hora de hablar era otra cosa.

Quinn no la dejó acabar porque llevó sus manos al broche de la parte de arriba y lo soltó dejando ver su espalda desnuda. Rachel se puso más crema en las manos y la siguió esparciendo por toda la espalda, no quedó ningún espacio sin cubrir. La crema de las manos se había mezclado con las gotas de agua que caían del pelo de la morena haciendo que la piel blanca brillara más de lo normal.

La rubia había cerrado los ojos disfrutando del masaje, notaba como el sol quemaba desde arriba, sentía las manos frías de Rachel que le trasmitían calor tocando su piel. No quería decir nada, no quería pensar en nada.

Rachel estaba cautivada con la imagen que tenía delante, ya hacía rato que la crema se había esparcido, ya no había ningún motivo por seguir en esa posición. _¿Debo parar?_ Se preguntó la morena a sí misma pero no supo que pensar.

-Mmh…- gimió inconscientemente la rubia.

Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, las dos se sorprendieron, una por lo que había hecho y la otra por lo que había escuchado. Rachel aun sorprendida había separado sus manos de la piel y en un acto reflejó se levantó poniéndose de pie.

-Rachel…- dijo incorporándose un poco Quinn muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho o dicho, quería decirle que había sido involuntario y que no pasaba nada, pero la morena no le dejó hablar.

-Eh… yo tengo que… bueno voy a dentro…- susurró igual de avergonzada que Quinn agachando la cabeza, la cara de Rachel estaba completamente roja y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta sin coger su toalla ni su ropa y se fue para el interior de la casa.

Quinn al ver como se iba la chica suspiró bajando la cabeza.

-¡Oh dios mío!...- exclamó tapándose con la toalla sus pechos. Ahora entendía porque había salido corriendo la morena.

Rachel entró a toda velocidad con la cabeza agachada, sin ver que su padre bajaba por las escaleras.

-Cielo…- la llamó para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Ahh… Hola papá…- dijo subiendo por las escaleras con prisa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No… Solo que hace mucho calor, necesito darme una ducha…-

-A ver déjame…- dijo poniendo sus manos en la frente y en las mejillas- Estas muy caliente… A lo mejor es fiebre… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, sí estoy bien… No es nada…- contestó siguiendo su camino.

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo su camino hacia el comedor, pero otra vez se volvió a topar con alguien. Esta vez fue con Quinn, que ya llevaba la parte superior del bañador colocada.

-Hola Marc…- susurró la chica dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso.

-Ehh… ¡Quinn!- la llamó para que se girase.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando se giró.

-Claro…- sonrió nerviosa- Yo me voy a duchar… que hace mucho calor…-

El hombre no pudo decir nada más porque la chica desapareció de su vista.

-¿Y ahora a estas que les pasa?- se preguntó en voz alta, extrañado por el comportamiento de las chicas.

* * *

**NA**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Este ha sido algo más corto espero que haya gustado igual. :)  
**

**Con cariño GM**


	6. Capítulo 5: Glee Club

**Capítulo 5**

**Glee Club**

_22 de septiembre del 2010_

Las clases ya habían acabado ese día, era jueves lo que significaba que tocaba entrenamiento intensivo de las Cheerios después del horario escolar. Quinn con su mochila cargada a la espalda se dirigía algo apresurada hacia los vestuarios de chicas para dejar sus cosas allí, no había nadie en el vestuario por eso se apresuró a salir al campo de futbol donde ya estaba todo el mundo menos Sue.

La rubia respiró aliviada, había visto como la entrenadora trataba a los que llegaban tarde y no quería pasar por lo mismo. Se acercó a Brittany y Kurt quienes ya estaban estirando.

-Pensábamos que ya llegabas tarde…- le dijo el chico al verla.

-Yo también, la Sra. Hanks me entretuvo con un nuevo trabajo que debía hacer… Te juro que cada día estoy más convencida de que esa mujer me tiene manía….-

-Nos tiene manía a todos, todo el mundo la odia…-

-Hasta Lord Tubbington la odia- contestó la bailarina levantando una de sus piernas para estirarla.

-¿Lord que…?- le susurró Quinn a Kurt, la rubia se había dado cuenta que la personalidad de Brittany era algo especial por eso cada vez que no la entendía le preguntaba a Kurt.

-Es su gato…- le contestó de igual manera.

-Te lo presentaré algún día Quinn, seguro que le caerás muy bien-

-Eh… Claro Britt-Britt-

Los chicos no pudieron seguir hablando porque la entrenadora Sylvester llegó al campo con su megáfono en mano sin parar de dar órdenes, algo muy habitual en ella.

-¡López!- le dijo a la capitana del equipo- ¡Controla a tu equipo, que son todas unas cotorras!- gritó.

-¡Vamos! Daremos 10 vueltas al campo de futbol y luego empezaremos con la nueva rutina- ordenó la latina con autoridad. Todos empezaron a correr al ritmo que marcaba Santana, el calor que hacía no ayudaba y los gritos de Sue tampoco.

-¡¿Creéis que esto es duro?- chilló por el megáfono-Prueben a ser torturados ¡Eso es duro!-

Una hora y media después acabaron, todos estaban agotados. Los entrenamientos de Sue Sylvester no eran poca cosa, Quinn debía reconocer que Rachel tenía razón cuando se lo dijo pero jamás se lo admitiría.

-Deberíamos apuntarnos a otro club…- sugirió la bailarina bebiendo agua de su botella junto con Quinn y Kurt.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico aun con la respiración agitada.

-¿A qué grupo te quieres unir?- le preguntó ahora Quinn.

-No se… - dijo haciendo ver que dudaba- Por ejemplo el Glee Club-

-¿El Glee Club?- preguntó extrañada Quinn- ¿Es porque está ahí tu novio?-

-Eh….- eso no se lo esperaba la chica más alta- Claro es por Artie…-

-Dudo que sea por él…- susurró el castaño mirando hacia otro lado, las dos chicas lo habían escuchado, Quinn se extrañó pero no quiso decir nada no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar.

-Kurt, venga…- le suplicó- Tú estuviste en el Glee Club el año pasado y te gustó…-

El chico se quedó pensando, era cierto le había gustado mucho estar en ese club pero siempre le daban los solos a las mismas personas y eso le desilusionaba, por eso ese año no se apuntó.

-No se…- dijo dudando, le gustaba mucho cantar y no perdía nada por volverse a unir- ¡Esta bien! Seguro que este año le podré quitar algún solo a Berry y a Jones.- aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú Quinn?-

La chica se los quedó mirando durante unos segundos, los dos estaban convencidos que querer entrar y a ella sinceramente no le importaba siempre le había gustado bailar, pero cantar era otra cosa. Todo el mundo canta, sobre todo en la ducha pero eso no significa que se sea bueno.

-De acuerdo…-

-¡Bien!- exclamó la holandesa dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Quedamos después de comer en mi casa para ensayar?- preguntó la rubia, si tenía que entrar en el Glee Club por ellos no lo haría sola.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse. Después de una buena ducha Kurt la llevó a su casa donde ya se encontraban Marc y Rachel su madre había tenido un aviso de última hora y no había podido ir a comer ese día.

El pacto con Rachel seguía igual, si tu no me molestas yo no te molesto aun que después de la conversación en la piscina no habían vuelto hablar de algo que no fuera necesario para ellas. Cuando la morena se fue después de comer, Quinn se fue hacia su habitación para hacer el trabajo que le había encargado hacer la Sra. Hanks. Justo cuando acabó el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Hola- dijeron Kurt y Britt a la vez. Ninguno de los dos ya no llevaba el uniforme de Cheerios, Brittany había optado por un look informal, mientras que Kurt iba más arreglado. Él jamás iba informal.

-Hola chicos- les contestó Quinn dejándoles pasar a la casa.

-¿Quién era, Quinn?- le preguntó asomándose el mayor de los Berry.- Hola Kurt, cuánto tiempo…- dijo al ver al chico.

-Hola Sr. Berry-

Tanto Brittany como Quinn estaban extrañadas, ¿de qué se conocían ellos dos? Pero las dos se quedaron calladas observando la conversación que tenían.

-Sabes que me puedes llamar Marc- le dijo con confianza- Yo soy Marc Berry- se presentó a Brittany.

-Brittany S. Pierce- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Marc estaremos en mi habitación por si necesitas algo-

-De acuerdo, y no hagan mucho escándalo.- les dijo antes de irse a su despacho en la planta baja.

Los 3 subieron a la habitación de Quinn, la única que hablaba era Brittany contando las anécdotas de su gato, les contaba como ella estaba intentando que dejara de fumar pero Lord Tubbington no quería. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, cada uno se acomodo en un sitio diferente, Brittany se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared, la otra rubia estaba sentada en su cama mientras que Kurt había optado por sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Marc?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías…- confesó Kurt antes de empezar a explicar- Rachel y yo éramos muy buenos amigos cuando íbamos al colegio, por eso Marc me conoce porque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos en su casa o en la mía.-

-¿Y Britt?-

-No, yo no me hice amiga de Kurt hasta principios de este verano…- contestó la chica.-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué dejasteis de ser amigos?

-Antes de entrar en el instituto nos distanciamos, fue algo que pasó sin más… No hubo peleas, ni discusiones… Solo que ya no éramos tan amigos como antes, al principio nos saludábamos y a veces hablábamos pero cada uno tenía sus amigos y poco a poco nos dejamos de hablar…-

Kurt y Rachel habían sido muy buenos amigos de pequeños, pero al crecer las cosas cambiaron, no todo era igual para ellos. Rachel se hizo una nueva mejor amiga y empezó a dejar de lado a Kurt sin darse cuenta y este al ver que se estaban distanciando no hizo nada para solucionarlo y se buscó nuevos amigos. La culpa se podía decir que era de los dos por no intentar solucionarlo.

-¿Bueno empezamos a buscar la canción?-

-Yo tengo algunas ideas…- dijo el chico abriendo la mochila que llevaba sacando una gran carpeta con muchos folios en su interior. Las dos rubias abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

Dos horas habían pasado y aun seguían en la misma situación, sin ninguna canción la cual cantar al día siguiente en el Glee Club, ideas no faltaban pero siempre había uno que no estaba de acuerdo con la canción. Cada uno estaba concentrado en lo suyo, Brittany con la carpeta de Kurt, y los otros dos mirando en el portátil de Quinn, el silencio en la habitación y el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta les hizo poder escuchar la conversación de Santana y Rachel que iban subiendo por las escaleras.

Las dos morenas acababan de llegar y Santana parecía estar algo alterada.

-¡¿Pero tú la has visto?- gritó la latina, captando la atención tanto de Rachel como los otros tres chicos que podían escuchar sus gritos.- ¡Dios está buenísima! No sabía que había mujeres como ella por Lima… ¡Madre mía!-

-Que exagerada que eres… Y cálmate un poco que no es para tanto- le contestó Rachel.

-¿Me llamas exagerada?- preguntó sorprendida- Rachel esa mujer es la clon de Megan Fox, ¿tú la has visto?- Claro que le había visto, la chica de la que hablaban era la dependienta de la heladería a la cual habían ido.

-Sí que la he visto Santana…- le dijo caminando por el pasillo, pero Santana la frenó antes de llegar a su cuarto. Los tres chicos seguían en la habitación de Quinn mirando hacia la puerta, al parecer muy interesados en lo que decían.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila…-

-Por que no es para tanto-

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Esa diosa te ha dado su número de teléfono a ti!- exclamó levantando los brazos, Santana debía admitir que estaba muy celosa de Rachel pero a la vez feliz por la chica.- Y además, te ha dicho que la llames…- Rachel recordaba lo que había pasado hacia menos de una hora cuando la chica después de atenderlas a ella le había dado un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono y su nombre diciéndole que la llamara, la morena en su momento trago saliva al ver como la chica le guiñaba un ojo marchándose por donde había venido.-¿La llamaras, verdad?-

-Puede…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación sin mirar a la habitación de Quinn. Antes de entrar la latina la volvió a frenar.

-¡Esta es tu oportunidad para estrenarte con una mujer!- le gritó, Rachel sabía que era lesbiana pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con una mujer.

La morena al voltear para mirar a Santana se dio cuenta de que los tres la estaban mirando pero enseguida disimularon haciendo ver que estaban haciendo otras cosas. Santana al ver que no le contestaba se giró para mirar que había, su cara se volvió blanca cuando vio allí a la holandesa.

-Hola- dice Rachel saludando educadamente.

-Hola- contestaron Kurt y Brittany, pero Quinn no le dijo nada solo se la quedó mirando de manera seria.

Rachel abrió la puerta de su habitación para que su mejor amiga entrara con ella pero esta no entró se quedó parada en la puerta.

-¿Vas a entrar?- le preguntó de manera burlona.

-No, me tengo que ir a mi casa…- le contestó bajando la mirada, Rachel sabía que mentía.

-¿Por qué? Íbamos a escoger una canción para mañana…-

-Tengo que irme, lo siento…- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rachel asintió, sabía porque se iba y no quiso presionarla. Pocos segundos después la latina desapareció y la otra morena decidió bajarse al salón para ver la televisión.

En la habitación de al lado las cosas estaban algo diferente después de haberlo escuchado todo aun seguían en silencio, hasta que a Quinn le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Creo que ya lo tengo…-

Con la canción escogida y un baile preparado, Brittany y Kurt se fueron para sus casas. Quedaron que al día siguiente harían la audición delante de todo el Glee Club. No tardó en llegar, las horas fueron pasando bastante rápido. Ninguno de los 3 estaba nervioso sabían que lo conseguirían su potencial era el baile pero tenían un as dentro de la manga y ese as eran sus voces.

Rachel y Santana estaban sentadas en las sillas de la clase, esperando a que llegara Will Schuester, el profesor de canto que tenían en el Glee Club.

-¿La has llamado ya?- le preguntó la capitana de las Cheerios.

-Por quinta vez Santana, no la he llamado aun…-

-¿Y a qué esperas?-

Pero Rachel no le pudo contestar por que el profesor entró al aula dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa y poniéndose en el medio para hablar.

-¡Atención chicos!- dijo captando la atención de todos- Hoy tendremos una nueva audición, así que veremos la actuación y después decidiremos en grupo si entran o no…- todo el mundo asintió-¡Ya pueden entrar!-

La cara de Rachel y Santana al ver quien entró por la puerta no fue solo de sorpresa, Rachel miró a la latina esperando a que esta reaccionara pero n podía su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos. La música empezó a sonar y los tres chicos empezaron una coreografía.

Empezó a cantar Quinn en el medio de los chicos, sin parar de bailar al ritmo de la música. Rachel se sorprendió no se esperó que la rubia cantara así, su voz era dulce y sonaba muy bien.

**The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you**

Ahora era Brittany quien siguió cantando, haciendo que por primera vez Santana apartara la vista.

**While combing my hair, now,  
And wondering what dress to wear, now,  
I say a little prayer for you**

Artie desde su silla de ruedas aplaudía emocionado a su chica, al verla bailar y cantar. Pero la chica no le prestaba mucha atención a su novio. En el estribillo cantaron los tres.

**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**

Por último fue Kurt quien tuvo su parte de solo en la canción, poniéndose en medio de las chicas demostrando su potencial. Para ninguno del Glee Club fue una sorpresa todos habían escuchado la voz del chico.

**I run for the bus, dear  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffeebreak-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.**

El estribillo volvió a sonar donde volvía a cantar los tres.

**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**

La música poco a poco fue acabando de sonar dándole fin a la canción. Con Quinn en medio, a su derecha Britt y a la izquierda Kurt, esa era la pose final. Casi todos aplaudieron por la actuación, Rachel daba suaves palmadas mientras miraba a Santana que seguía con la cabeza a agachada.

Will les estaba felicitando, cuando la morena le susurró a la latina.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver que no levantaba la vista. Santana levantó la vista asintiendo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno chicos… ¿Qué pensáis?-

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que los 3 debían entrar pero las dos morenas en la parte de atrás del aula seguían calladas.

-¿Y vosotras que pensáis?- les preguntó el profesor al verlas tan calladas, normalmente eran ellas las primeras que hablaban sobre las actuaciones de los demás pero esta vez no había sido así.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Santana y con tan solo una mirada la entendió.

-Lo han hecho bien- contestó Rachel mirando a los tres chicos, pero sobre todo a Quinn que tenía una sonrisa en su cara al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-Pues chicos… ¡Bienvenidos al Glee Club!-

* * *

**NA**

**"_I say a little prayer for you"_**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. En el próximo capitulo habrá guerra entre las chicas.**

**Con cariño GM**


	7. Capítulo 6: Esto es la guerra

**Capítulo 6**

**Esto es la guerra**

_1 de octubre del 2010_

El domingo para Rachel se presentaba de lo más perezoso posible, aquel día no había salido a correr ni tampoco había quedado con Santana. Después de la cita que tuvo el día anterior no quería salir, no había salido como ella esperaba. La cita con la chica la cual Santana llamaba 'la doble de Megan Fox' había ido horrible, había sido muy incomodo para ella… A la diva no le acababa de atraer la chica por muy guapa que fuera, había algo que le hacía imposible que le gustara.

Estaba sentada en el sofá viendo su película favorita, Funny Girl. Por el salón no había nadie más, su padre junto con Judy habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por Lima mientras que la rubia andaba por la casa haciendo sus cosas, a Rachel no le interesaba mucho lo que estuviera haciendo.

Quinn no estaba muy alejada de Rachel, precisamente estaba en la cocina con su teléfono móvil, la rubia llevaba toda la mañana enviándose mensajes con su novio. En un momento dado la rubia abrió la nevera para sacar la botella de leche y llenarse un vaso. Con el móvil en una mano y el vaso en la otra estaba dispuesta a reclamarle la televisión a la morena pero no contaba que a mitad de camino sonara su móvil anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Seguía caminando mientras leía el mensaje de Finn.

**El día 14 habrá una súper fiesta en mi casa, espero que mi chica este en ella ;)- F **

La rubia empezó a escribirle una respuesta, claro que iba a estar en esa fiesta no se la perdería por nada ni nadie. Pero lo que la chica no vio fue la mesilla que había al lado del sofá en el mismo lado en el que esta Rachel. Fue un pequeño golpe contra el pie pero lo justo para que Quinn perdiera el equilibrio y acabara volcando todo el vaso de leche sobre la morena que seguía mirando la televisión.

-Oh… Dios… Mío…- dijo Quinn al ver todo lo que había formado. A Rachel le había caído todo el vaso de leche encima de su pelo y ahora le resbalaba por su cara y sus hombros. La rubia no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

La morena seguía estupefacta allí parada sin poder moverse ni hablar hasta que su mente reaccionó y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces, Fabray? ¿Tan torpe eres?...- le chilló levantándose intentando limpiar la leche de su pelo, al ver que la rubia no paraba de reír volvió a gritar- ¡Lo has hecho apropósito!- acusó señalándola con el dedo muy enfadada.

-N-no yo no…- la risa no la dejaba hablar.- Ha sido un…-

-Esto no quedara así Fabray…- le dijo antes de irse a su habitación para limpiarse el pelo y cambiarse de ropa.

Quinn no se tomó enserio esa amenaza, no veía capaz a Rachel de hacerle nada pensaba que solo era un farol. Lo que no sabía ella es que estaba muy equivocada por que la morena ya estaba pensando como devolverle la jugada.

Cuando se hizo de noche toda la familia estaba en casa, las dos chicas seguían sin hablarse des de el accidente de esa mañana y ahora las miradas de odio eran más frecuentes entre ellas, sobre todo las de Rachel. Estaban a punto de ponerse a cenar por eso estaban poniendo la mesa.

-Quinny…- le dijo Judy a su hija acercándose a ella- Tengo una mala noticia…- dijo con un trapo de tela de color rosa en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?...- La mujer mayor estiro la ropa mostrándole que era lo que tenía entre sus manos- ¡Mi camisa de Chanel!- dijo cogiéndola entre sus manos, una de sus camisas preferidas- Pero si era blanca…- susurró.

-Ha sido un accidente, hace unas horas puse una lavadora blanca y ahora toda la ropa está rosa… - Quinn la miró sorprendida y dolida- Parece ser que se me coló está gorra roja, yo lo siento cielo…- dijo enseñando la gorra que tenía en su otra mano.

Los Berry habían estado presentes en toda la conversación, Marc ya sentado desde su sitio habló.

-Esa es mi gorra…- dijo el hombre señalándola, extrañado porque él pocas veces la utilizaba- Pero yo no la he puesto a lavar…-

-Entonces…-

La rubia miró a Rachel en el momento que le vio esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro lo entendió todo. Esa había sido su venganza, sabía que había sido ella. Quinn estaba muy cabreada pero no iba a decir nada porque sino no podría vengarse.

-Déjalo mamá…-

-Pero Quinn…-

-Tranquila esta camisa ya estaba vieja, voy a tirarla- dijo entre dientes viendo como la morena se tapaba la cara para que no la vieran reírse.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina la cerró para que nadie la viera y estampó la camisa contra la basura con toda la rabia que tenía por dentro. Después de respirar profundamente abrió los ojos intentando calmarse.

-Prepárate Berry… Porque esto es la guerra- dijo antes de salir de la cocina sonriendo falsamente.

Los únicos que hablaron en la cena fueron los padres de ellas, ninguna habló si no era necesario. Solo comían echándose miradas de odio, la morena sabía que Quinn le haría algo para vengarse pero lo que no sabía era cuando, por eso ahora iría con más cuidado.

Después de la cena la pareja se quedó en el salón pasando tiempo juntos mientras que las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones.

A media noche la casa se encontraba en pleno silencio, pero no todos estaban durmiendo, la rubia con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de enfrente, el cuarto de Rachel, en sus manos llevaba todo lo necesario para vengarse. Abrió la puerta con sigilo para que no hiciera ruido al abrirse, durante unos segundos aguantó la respiración por si la morena la había escuchado pero al no ver ningún movimiento entró dentro sonriendo maliciosamente.

Para su venganza solo necesitaba un bote de espuma para el pelo y una pequeña pluma, después de cenar lo había preparado todo. Agitó el bote y con mucho cuidado llenó las dos manos de Rachel de espuma, ya había conseguido lo más difícil ahora solo quedaba hacer que la morena se untara la cara de espuma.

Ahora tocaba hacer la segunda parte del plan, Quinn cogió la pequeña pluma y la pasó delicadamente por la mejilla de Rachel haciendo que esta solo moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro, un segundo intentó fue más acertado. Rachel se pasó toda su mano por la cara, pero sin llegar a mancharse mucho. La rubia negó un par de veces con la cabeza tenía que conseguirlo, esta vez pasó la pluma des de el cuello hasta la frente y lo consiguió por que la diva se llevó las dos manos a la cara haciendo que toda la espuma se pegara en su cara.

A la rubia se le escapó una pequeña carcajada al verle la cara llena de espuma, pero Rachel empezó a moverse en sueños. Quinn vio como la morena empezaba a parpadear aun que le costaba por la espuma, cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo a su habitación para que no la viera.

Rachel poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sintiendo una sensación rara en su cara y en sus manos, una sustancia pegajosa notó cuando pasó sus manos por su rostro. Algo andaba mal y lo sabía, se levantó quitándose la porquería de sus ojos y cuando llegó al lavabo se miró en el espejo, fue entonces cuando supo lo que había pasado.

La morena estaba muy cabreada, mientras se limpiaba la cara y las manos pensaba en lo que iba hacer. Quinn no sabía con quien estaba jugando. A Rachel no le importo que horas fueran cogió su móvil y llamó a quien sabía que le ayudaría.

-Noah necesito tu ayuda…- le dijo la morena.

Después de cinco minutos hablando con el chico llamó a Santana para explicarle el plan, está no se lo tomó muy bien, no por la broma sino porque la había llamada a la una de la mañana y eso no le sentaba muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente el plan ya estaba del todo organizado, Rachel iba a hacer que Quinn pasara un mal trago en el instituto. Sabía que se les estaba yendo de las manos pero ella no iba a parar, no después de lo que le hizo a media noche.

-¿Lo has traído?- le preguntó la diva al encontrarse con Puck en los pasillos del colegio.

-Sí, lo tengo todo…- contestó mostrando su mochila.

-Perfecto, vamos a buscar a Santana-

La hora perfecta era la del Sr. Schuester todos los lunes salía unos minutos de clase, nadie sabía porque pero así era. Rachel, Puck y Santana llegaron primero a la clase para preparar las cosas.

-Primer paso llenar la silla de súper pegamento…- explicó Rachel mientras Noah la untaba bien, pero como Quinn llevaba la falda de las Cheerios solo puso pegamento en la zona donde iba a estar la ropa - tenemos que evitar que nadie se siente en esa silla…- el chico se quedó allí de pie evitando que nadie se sentara mientras que las dos morenas se habían sentado en las mesas de atrás para estar presente en todo momento

-Segundo pasó hacer que Quinn llegue tarde a la clase…- dijo Santana. Para eso habían utilizado a una porrista, esta chica le dijo a la rubia que tenía que ir al despacho de Sue Sylvester urgentemente, pero lo que no sabía Quinn es que allí no habría nadie.

De repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la rubia muy agitada. Segundo paso hecho.

-Sí pero que sea la última vez que llegas tarde…- le dijo Will con una sonrisa, era un buen profesor.

-El siguiente paso es hacer que no mire a la silla cuando se siente…-

Quinn miró a todos los lados, solo había un sitio libre así que se dirigió hacia allí para sentarse. Justo cuando se iba a sentar en el sitio delante de Rachel alguien des de su derecha le lanzó una bola de papel haciendo que esta se girara antes de sentarse en la silla llena de pegamento.

-Objetivo conseguido, ya está sentada en la silla…- susurró al latina. La morena asintió con una gran sonrisa.

No sabes lo que te espera rubita, pensó Rachel.

-Chicos, ir haciendo estos ejercicios mientras yo salgo de clase durante unos minutos- informó el profesor saliendo por la puerta.

-Y la función acabara con una gran explosión que hará que el público se levante de sus asientos…-

La diva le dio el visto bueno a Noah para que encendiera el petardo y lo lanzara al final de la clase, no querían hacer daño a nadie pero con la explosión todo el mundo se levantaría de la silla del susto y Quinn se dejaría la falda por el camino.

Cuando el petardo explotó todos se levantaron de sus asientos, incluida Quinn.

Santana y Rachel se chocaron sus manos entre risas al ver que su plan había salido a la perfección. Las morenas no fueron las únicas que se empezaron a reír después fue Puck quien con silbidos hizo que la clase mirara a la rubia.

La porrista se miró a sí misma para entender porque todo el mundo se reía. Avergonzada se tapó con sus manos. Su falda se había quedado enganchada a la silla la cual intentó despegarla pero era imposible.

-Bonitas piernas rubia…- le dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia salió corriendo de la clase, ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza. Detrás de ella fueron Brittany y Kurt.

Las risas poco a poco fueron cesando y los alumnos volvieron a sus cosas.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- preguntó la latina con un poco de remordimiento, raro en ella. Rachel asintió, se había pasado, lo tenía claro hablaría con ella en casa y le pediría disculpas por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- preguntó el profesor al ver que sus alumnos estaban hablando, cuando todo el mundo vio que Will había vuelto volvieron a la tarea- ¿Dónde están Kurt, Brittany y Quinn?-

-Han tenido que salir…- se adelantó la morena.

-Sí, la entrenadora Sylvester les ha llamado…- mintió la capitana de las porristas, el profesor asintió sin preguntar más.

El resto del día pasó muy tranquilo, básicamente porque no se había cruzado con Quinn, había desaparecido del instituto.

Quinn al saber que en su casa no iba a haber nadie, se fue para allá. Con ayuda de sus dos amigos prepararon otro plan para volverse a vengar de la morena. La rubia sabía a la hora que más o menos llegaba Rachel por eso se había encerrado en su habitación sin salir de allí.

Rachel llevaba unos minutos parada delante de la puerta sin picar pero con un poco de valor llamó picando a la puerta.

-Quinn, soy Rachel ábreme la puerta…-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-Quinn te quiero pedir perdón y con una puerta en medio no puedo, por favor abre, me he pasado…- le suplicó.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó cortando ese intentó de disculpas.

-Pero…-

-¡No quiero escucharte, vete!- le gritó por última vez.

Rachel al ver la negativa de la chica se metió en su habitación, lo intentaría más tarde haber si tenía suerte. Se puso hacer la tarea del instituto y cuando acabara se daría una ducha sin saber que allí le esperaba una sorpresa.

-Ahora solo queda esperar…- susurró Quinn desde su cama escuchando como el agua caía de la ducha de la morena.

Exactamente fueron quince minutos los que Rachel tardó en salir de la ducha y su sorpresa fue que cuando se miró en el espejo su pelo estaba de otro color, un color más llamativo. Sin pensárselo se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn.

-¡Fabray!- gritó entrando esta vez sin picar. La rubia ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- le preguntó sonriendo malvadamente.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué le has puesto a mi champú?-

- Yo nada… Por cierto bonito look Berry- le dijo con ironía- Te queda muy bien el azul…-

Ahora el color del pelo de Rachel era de un azul muy intenso, aun que aun estaba muy oscuro porque lo tenía húmedo, a la que se le secara el pelo sería más claro y llamativo.

-¡¿Qué había en el champú?- le gritó siguiéndola al lavabo donde Quinn había entrado haciendo la desinteresada.

-Tranquila solo es un tinte… - le confesó lo que le había echado- Te durara unas semanas- le contestó mirándola a través del espejo- O puede que un mes no sé, eso ya se verá…- mintió para cabrearla más.

Rachel no lo aguantó y cogió lo primero que pilló por la estantería, era crema hidratante y la morena estrujó el bote encima de la cabeza de Quinn, está al verlo se giró intentando quietárselo de las manos para que no le cayera más encima.

-¡¿Qué haces?-

-Lo que te mereces…- le dijo sin parar de estrujarlo.

La rubia ya estaba llena de crema pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, con una mano cogió la de Rachel y con la otra buscó algo con lo que defenderse. Lo primero que cogió fue la pasta de dientes y empezó a tirárselo haciendo que las dos se ensuciaran más de lo que estaban. El suelo estaba pringoso, llenó de crema y pasta de dientes.

Los botes se acabaron y ya no tenían nada con que atacarse, pero Rachel había sido más rápida y había puesto las manos de la porrista en su espalda para que no pudiera hacer nada. Quinn se resistía mirando hacia atrás pero cuando su vista fue al frente se quedó parada sin moverse. La morena al ver que esta no se resistía la miró.

Sus rostros estaban muy pegados, no quedaba casi espacio entre sus labios ni entre sus cuerpos. Sus caras estaban llenas de crema, pasta de dientes y cosas que ni ellas sabían lo que eran.

La morena poco a poco soltó las manos de Quinn dejándolas libres pero sin separar su cuerpo, no podía moverse, estaba allí parada. Sus ojos iban de los labios de la chica a los ojos y a la inversa. No quedaba casi nada de distancia, eran pocos centímetros los que faltaban para que sus labios se tocaran.

La rubia no sabía que hacia ni porque lo hacía.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- gritó alguien desde la puerta haciendo que se separan inmediatamente. Era Marc.- ¡¿Me lo vais a explicar? Espero que tengáis una buena escusa…-

Las dos mantenían la cabeza agachada y estaban calladas pero no era por los gritos del hombre.

-Marc ¿Por qué grit…- pero la mujer no acabó la oración porque vio todo el desastre, el suelo, la pared, el espejo… Todo- Ahora mismo quiero un explicación de lo que ha pasado aquí jovencitas…-

Judy obtuvo la misma respuesta que Marc, silencio. El hombre se desesperó al no conseguir que hablaran, así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

-Ahora mismo os vais a duchar, Rachel tu en el tuyo y Quinn tu en el nuestro. Y después limpiareis todo esto…- les dijo Marc, las chicas asintieron aun calladas.- A por cierto, estáis castigadas una semana…-

Quinn y Rachel levantaron la vista para protestar pero Judy fue más rápida hablando antes que ellas.

-¿Queréis que sean dos semanas de castigo?- ninguna habló porque volvieron a bajar la mirada al suelo, ya era suficiente una semana de castigo- Pues ya estáis tardando…-

Quinn fue la primera en salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible pero cuando Rachel pasó por el lado de su padre este la frenó con una pregunta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?- dijo tocándoselo para comprobar que ahora era azul, estaba extrañado y sorprendido.

-Nada, me compré un champú nuevo y me lo ha dejado así…- dijo antes de salir. No les iban a decir la verdad porque si lo hacían no solo sería una semana de castigo si no que serían unas cuantas más.

La diva se volvió a meter en su lavabo, pero no entró en la ducha se quedó apoyada en el mármol cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Por su mente solo pasaba la escena que hacía pocos minutos había vivido, recordaba las ganas que había tenido de besarla.

-¡No! ¡No Rachel!- gritó dando un golpe fuerte contra la pared -Ella no te gusta… No te puede gustar…- y diciendo eso último se metió en la ducha olvidándose de todo y evitando el champú.

Pocos minutos después las dos chicas estaban dispuestas a recogerlo todo y limpiar todo el desastre, ninguna de las dos podía entender como había llegado crema hidratante al techo, pero así era. En unos 30 minutos ya lo tenían todo limpio, durante ese tiempo no se habían hablado solo se limitaban a limpiar.

-Quinn… yo…- empezó a hablar al ver que la rubia tenía las intenciones de irse del lavabo ya que habían acabado de limpiar- Lo siento, siento todo lo que te he hecho … Lo de tu camisa y lo de esta mañana, sé que me he pasado…- se disculpó sinceramente.

-Te perdono…- dijo acercándose a ella- Si tu también me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho, sobre todo lo de tu pelo...-

-Yo también te perdono… Aun que tampoco me queda tan mal este color- comentó en broma.

-Es cierto, pero yo prefiero tu color natural- le confesó haciendo que la diva se sorprendiera- Ten, esto iba con el tinte…- dijo entregándole un pequeño bote- Hay pone que si te lavas con eso hace que el tinte se vaya antes, en unos días creo…-

-Gracias Quinn…-

-De nada-

-También te tengo que dar las gracias por no hacerle nada a mi guitarra, ese habría sido un golpe duro…-

-No podría, se que le tienes mucho aprecio… No sería capaz, mi madre me contó que te la regalo tu madre antes de morir…- dijo apenas en un susurró, no quería incomodarla con ese comentario.

-Si…- dijo con un hilo de voz- el día antes de morir, cuando pasó no pude tocarla ya que me recordaba a ella y era aun pequeña, pero con los años entendí que era mi única manera de tenerla cerca, esa guitarra es muy importante para mi…-

-Ella nunca te ha abandonado- le dijo haciéndola sonreír.

-Eso dice mi padre…-

Las dos chicas salieron del lavabo y Quinn se sentó en su cama invitando a Rachel a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal fue tu cita?- preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio donde ninguna de las dos se había movido del sitio.- La que tuviste el sábado quiero decir…-

-Pues… un completo desastre…- y era la verdad.

-¿Y eso?-

-No se… Fue muy difícil conversar con ella y no estaba cómoda… Supongo que no es mi tipo-

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?-

-Aun no lo sé…-

-Bueno tranquila algún día encontraras a tu chica…-

-Claro… Algún día…- A Rachel aun le resonaban esas palabras en la cabeza, pero de repente se acordó de lo cerca que habían estado de besarse en aquel lavabo.

-Quinn lo que ha pasado antes en el lavabo yo…-

-No ha pasado nada en el lavabo- le contestó de forma cortante.

-Pero yo te quería decir que…-

-Rachel no ha pasado nada, olvídalo- le dijo levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Venga vamos para abajo que ya debe estar la cena-

Eso fue lo último que dijo Quinn antes de salir de su habitación dejando a solas a la diva que aun seguía sentada en la cama.

-No ha pasado nada…-

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que os haya gustado, escribiendo este capítulo me lo he pasado muy bien.**

**Con cariño GM**


	8. Capítulo 7: No, no, no…

**Capítulo 7**

**No, no, no…**

_10 de octubre del 2010_

Rachel salía de clase acompañada por Santana, las dos chicas iban bromeando por el pasillo como normalmente hacían. El receso acababa de terminar y ahora les tocaba ir a clase, cada una tenía que ir a una diferente por eso cuando llegaron a mitad de camino frenaron.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió la diva caminando.

-¡Enana!- le gritó la latina haciendo que esta se girara y también algunos de los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo- Recuerda que me tienes que dar el numero de la doble de Megan Fox…-

Rachel giró los ojos, llevaba días insistiendo con lo mismo. A ella no le importaba darle el número de teléfono, pero quería molestarla un rato con eso. Normalmente era la latina quien molestaba a la otra morena pero por una vez iba a ser a la inversa. Cuando llegó a la clase se sentó en el primer sitio libre que vio.

Esperando a que llegara el profesor de Filosofía, la morena cogió su lápiz y empezó a girarlo entre sus dedos, era un habito que hacia durante las clases.

-Eh… ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- le preguntó alguien que estaba de pie al lado de ella.

Rachel levantó la vista del lápiz y sonrió al ver quién era.

-Claro, Quinn…-

Su relación había mejorado mucho desde 'el incidente' en el lavabo, se llevaban mejor de lo esperado. Se estaban conociendo y eso ya era un avance para ellas y una alegría para sus padres.

La chica se sentó agradeciéndoselo con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que cautivo a Rachel pero segundos después desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, olvidando sus pensamientos. Aun no había llegado el maestro por eso la rubia quiso sacar un tema de conversación.

-¿Hoy cantaras alguna canción en Glee?-

-No, no creo… Tendremos que decidir que canciones cantar en las Seccionales…- Quinn asintió al recordar la competición que estaba al caer- ¿Has pensado en cantar algún día de estos un solo?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, por que no…- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Tienes una bonita voz, es muy dulce… la más dulce que he escuchado…- Rachel había hablado más de la cuenta lo supo en el momento en el que la rubia la miró muy sorprendida.

-Yo… gracias- contestó ocultando el rubor que empezaban a tener sus mejillas.

No pudieron hablar más porque el profesor llegó a la clase dando un portazo haciendo que algunos dieran un pequeño salto en sus asientos del susto. Tiró su mochila encima de la mesa y empezó a repartir unos folios con muy mal humor.

-Examen sorpresa, guardar todos los libros… Solo quiero el bolígrafo y el líquido corrector- habló fuerte y claro escuchando algunos abucheos de sus alumnos- Será un 30% de la nota final así que más os vale sacar buena nota…-

Rachel miró a Quinn a la que al parecer no le importaba hacer el examen, se le daba bien la Filosofía al contrario que a la morena. El profesor miró su reloj durante unos segundos.

-Podéis empezar…- anunció sentándose en la mesa.

Todos los alumnos giraron la página para ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Rachel quiso morir cuando leyó la primera y única pregunta. Desarrollé este tema, odiaba ese tipo de preguntas nunca sabía cómo empezar, ni cómo acabar. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando leyó el tema que tenía que desarrollar, no sabía nada de ese autor. Por el contrario la rubia se encontraba muy concentrada escribiendo, la clave de esa asignatura era no contradecirse.

Rachel no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero lo llevaba mal, muy mal.

-Diez minutos…- dijo el profesor mirando a la clase, para luego volverse a centrar en sus papeles.

La morena abrió los ojos, solo había escrito un par de líneas y el examen estaba a punto de acabar… No sabía que escribir se había bloqueado completamente, su mente se encontraba en blanco. Quinn ya había acabado y sin poderlo evitar miró hacia el examen de Rachel, al verlo casi en blanco actuó instantáneamente. Una acción rápida y precisa que Rachel no pudo evitar.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró al ver como intercambiaba sus exámenes.

-Cámbiale el nombre- le contestó en un susurró empezando a escribir a toda velocidad.

-No, Quinn…- intentó convencerla, no iba permitir que hiciera eso. Era su culpa que no supiera escribir nada sobre ese tema, nadie tenía porque ayudarla.

-¡Ey! Allí al fondo…- dijo el profesor levantándose de su asiento mirándolas- ¡Silencio!- les dijo ahora si quedándose de pie observando a toda la clase. Las chicas asintieron mirándose una última vez a los ojos.

Quinn escribía lo más rápido que podía intentando imitar la letra de la morena para que el maestro no notara un cambio de letra brusco en el examen. El tiempo corría y Rachel no paraba de mirar a la rubia, para luego mirar al profesor. Quería volverlo a cambiar pero el profesor seguía rondando por la clase, no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!- anunció empezando a recoger los exámenes de sus alumnos.- Señorita Berry póngale su nombre al examen por favor…- le dijo al ver que estaba en blanco, lo había tachado pero no quiso poner su nombre.

No le quedó otra opción que escribir su nombre. El profesor se lo recogió dirigiéndose a Quinn que seguía escribiendo.

-Se acabó su tiempo- le dijo quitándoselo de las manos.

-Mierda…- masculló la chica, no había tenido suficiente tiempo. Quinn salió de la clase al haber recogido todas sus cosas, pero alguien la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta los lavabos que estaban justo al lado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó alterada la morena al entrar a los lavabos- No deberías haberlo hecho…-

-Solo quería ayudarte- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia- Además te debía un favor…-

Rachel la interrogó con la mirada, pero luego lo entendió el día en que casi sus padres la enganchan con su novio. Igualmente la morena seguía pensando que había hecho mal, se había arriesgado demasiado por ella.

-Pero ahora tu nota…- Quinn no la dejó acabar.

-No te preocupes Rachel, es Filosofía lo podré recuperar- la sonrisa que recibió la diva le dio tranquilidad, aun que seguía sintiéndose culpable.-Venga vamos o si no llegaremos tardé a la siguiente clase…- La morena asintió callada aun pensativa.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin ningún sobresalto, ni nada fuera de lo normal. Pero Rachel seguía pensando en ese examen, Quinn no debió hacerlo pero en el fondo la morena le estaba muy agradecida, le había salvado de sacar un 0, como máximo un 1.

Las dos chicas llegaron en el coche de Quinn a su casa, después del Glee Club.

-¿Hoy no llegarían tarde nuestros padres?- preguntó la rubia aparcando su coche enfrente de la casa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahí están sus coches- dijo señalándolos. Rachel giró la cabeza y los vio, estaban las dos extrañadas no entendían que hacían en casa tan temprano. Se bajaron del coche dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, la porrista fue la primera en entrar en casa.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- anunciaron las dos a la vez.

Segundos después recibieron una respuesta, pero no de la manera que esperaban.

-¡Lucy Quinn Fabray ven aquí ahora mismo!- las dos se miraron interrogándose con la mirada, pero lo que Quinn tenía era algo de miedo, pocas veces su madre la llamaba por su primer nombre.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó la diva en voz baja caminando detrás de ella.

-No lo sé…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Las dos chicas llegaron al comedor donde estaba Judy de pie con los brazos cruzados y su mirada daba miedo, Rachel ahora entendió de quien había heredado la rubia esa mirada.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace una hora me han llamado del instituto… tu profesor de Filosofía…- Rachel agachó la cabeza sabía de qué iba a ir la cosa- ¡Has sacado un 3 en el examen! ¡Esto puede afectar a tus notas Quinn! ¡A tu historial!-

-Mamá no exageres, es solo 30%... Podré recuperarlo-

-¡No puedes permitírtelo, los estudios son muy importantes!-

-Habrá más exámenes, todo el mundo tiene errores…- dijo mirando a la morena- Y a mí me ha ido mal este examen, el próximo me irá mejor te lo prometo- habló intentando calmarla, no era para tanto solo era una prueba.

-Tranquila Judy, Quinn tiene razón…- ahora era Marc quien la intentaba calmar.

-¡No!- exclamó- No voy a permitir que mi hija saqué notas tan bajas…-

-Judy yo he…- intentó hablar la morena pero la rubia la cortó, mirándola seriamente.

-Rachel no digas nada…- le dijo entre dientes.

-Estas castigada, así que olvídate de ir a la fiesta de Finn este sábado- sentenció.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó por primera vez.

-Lo que has escuchado…-

-¡No es justo!-

-Judy no crees que estas exagerando un poco, Quinn quería ir a esa fiesta…- Marc volvió a hablar pero se calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada de su mujer.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, está castigada- esa fue su última palabra.

Quinn la miró dolida y enfadada, sabía que su madre no cambiara de opinión era igual de cabezota que ella. Con un gruñido salió del comedor para subir a su habitación donde dio un gran portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa. Después de que Quinn se fuera también lo hizo su madre de la misma forma. Los dos Berry se quedaron mirando perplejos, ninguno sabía que decir. El hombre se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Voy a buscar a Judy…-

Rachel por instinto quiso hacer lo mismo que su padre, pero ella iba hablar con la rubia. Cuando llegó a la puerta picó primero, para luego asomar la cabeza, pero no dijo nada por que vio a Quinn hablando por el teléfono.

-¡No, Finn!- exclamó alzado la voz-¡Claro que no es una broma!- Quinn vio a la morena en la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, Rachel obedeció cerrando la puerta tras de ella- Me han castigado Finn, que parte no entiendes de eso… ¿Sabes qué? Ya hablaremos otro día…- la diva no supo que le dijo su novio a la chica pero sus ojos echaban chispas y su mandíbula empezó a tensarse- Me ha colgado, tú te crees…-

-Yo lo siento… Te he causado problemas por lo de esta mañana, te agradezco lo que hiciste pero no lo deberías haber hecho Quinn…-

-No te preocupes más por eso- le contestó con una sonrisa, como si el enfado se le hubiera esfumado en unos segundos.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?-

-No, claro que no- dijo después de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Pero ahora tú no podrás ir a la fiesta de tu novio…-

La chica asintió lentamente pensando. Tenía dos opciones, una era convencer a su madre de que la dejara ir, cosa poco probable que sucediera, y la otra era escaparse sin que su madre se enterara pero necesitaba ayuda no lo podía hacer sola. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rachel que seguía allí de pie mirándola se le ocurrió una idea. Quinn Fabray no se iba a perder esa fiesta.

-Sí que voy a ir a la fiesta…-

-¿Cómo? Si estas castigada- le preguntó confusa.

-Con tu ayuda-

Tras escuchar la idea de Quinn, Rachel no dudó en aceptarlo, la iba ayudar se lo debía por lo del examen. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero lo más difícil estaba aun por hacer, salir de casa.

El sábado alrededor de las 7 de la tarde las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras con una mochila cada una cargada a la espalda, justo en el momento que iban a salir apareció Judy seguida de Marc.

-¿Dónde vais?- preguntó adelantándose a su mujer.

-Quinn tu estas castigada no puedes salir…-

-Judy es que tenemos que ir a casa de Santana a hacer un trabajo…- habló la morena utilizando su tono dulce, el que siempre utilizaba para convencer a su padre.

-¿Y no puede venir ella aquí?-

-Mamá solo es un trabajo, no vamos hacer nada malo…- Judy las miró, algo no le convencía de aquello.

-De acuerdo chicas, podéis iros- informó el hombre, las dos sonrieron ampliamente, lo habían conseguido.

-Llegaremos algo tarde, no nos esperéis despiertos- dijo Quinn antes de salir por la puerta.

Marc se acercó a su esposa que seguía mirando la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el hombre puso sus manos en la cintura de esta.

-No te preocupes cielo, confía en ellas…- la mujer asintió lentamente, su marido tenía razón debía confiar en ellas.

Las chicas ya se encontraban en el coche de camino hacia Columbus, Rachel era la que conducía mientras que Quinn repasaba que lo llevaran todo en las mochilas; la ropa para cambiarse, maquillaje y algo de alcohol.

-¿Santana nos cubrirá, no?- preguntó la porrista dejando las mochilas atrás después de haberlo revisado todo.

-Sí, tranquila…- le dijo intentando relajarse, ya habían pasado la parte más difícil.

-Aun no entiendo cómo has conseguido alcohol…- Rachel sonrió ampliamente al escucharla decir eso.

-Mi amigo Puck, fue quien me ayudó a conseguirlo…-

-¿Saliste con él, no?- le preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era música. Algo le habían comentado Kurt y Brittany pero ella lo quería saber contado por Rachel.

-¿Con Puck?- le preguntó Rachel, la rubia asintió esperando una respuesta.-Si, pero es una larga historia…-

-Bueno tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a Columbus…-

La morena le empezó a explicárselo todo, después de todo le estaba cogiendo confianza a la chica, así pasaron el rato hasta que llegaron a las a fueras de Columbus y decidieron parar en una gasolinera para cambiarse de ropa.

Rachel fue la primera en salir del lavabo cambiada, había optado por unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa clara, nada del otro mundo. No se había maquillado mucho y su pelo lo había dejado suelto dejando ver su onda natural. Quinn tardó algo más en salir, pero cuando lo hizo consiguió dejar sin palabras a la morena nada más verla.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura. Llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor color blanco roto. Un cinturón negro contrastaba de lo demás igual que sus tacones. Quinn se había puesto algo de maquillaje, pero todo muy natural.

Sin duda alguna Rachel Berry se había quedado sin palabras.

-Wow…-

-Me sirve esa respuesta…- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Rachel reaccionara.

Se volvieron a subir al coche para dirigirse ahora si hacia la fiesta. Quinn le indicaba por donde tenía que ir para llegar a la casa de su novio.

Rachel se esperaba una casa grande, pero no tanto… Aquello era una mansión. Cuando llegaron ya había mucha gente allí, demasiada.

-¿Le avisaste de que venias?-

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa- le contestó la rubia bajándose del coche.

Entre tanta gente las dos chicas consiguieron entrar a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y cualquiera podía entrar. Rachel no comprendía como aun no había llegado la policía, dentro de la casa la gente saltaba y bailaba sobre los sofás, personas borrachas tiradas por el suelo, la música estaba a todo volumen… Aquello era un caos, pensó la morena. Quinn la cogió de la mano para no perderla, y fue empujando a la gente intentando pasar hacia el interior de la casa.

-Quédate aquí, yo voy a buscar a Finn…- le dijo la rubia dejando a la chica en una zona donde no había tanta gente.

-De acuerdo- Rachel asintió antes de ver como desaparecía entre la multitud.

Los minutos pasaron y Rachel seguía allí mirando a su alrededor, los minutos seguían pasando y aun no había vuelto a ver a Quinn, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Primero pasó por el salón donde había una improvisada pista de baile, nada. Ahora su destino era la cocina, pero de camino vio una acumulación de gente quiso ignorarlo pero una voz la hizo frenar y dirigirse hacia allí.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Finn!- escuchó Rachel.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver como Quinn le daba una fuerte bofetada a Finn. La rubia estaba llorando, llena de furia y dolor, sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz. La diva se dio cuenta de que iba a volver a pegar al chico así que decidió intervenir.

-Basta Quinn…-

-¡Eres un gilipollas!- le volvió a insultar- Jamás pensé que me harías algo así… ¿Con cuantas, eh? Dímelo…- Quinn parecía que se iba abalanzar sobre el chico quien seguía con la mirada agachada-¡Contesta!-

-Tranquila Quinn…- le susurró Rachel cogiéndola de la cintura y separándola de Finn, debía protegerla del chico, este empezaba a cabrearse de verdad al ser humillado de esa manera delante de todos sus amigos- Shh… Estoy aquí.- Dijo acariciándole el brazo para que se calmara, estaba consiguiendo separarla de todo el alboroto pero Quinn al ver como todo el mundo la miraba, no lo aguantó más y salió corriendo de allí. Rachel no supo hacia donde fue, entre tanta gente la perdió de vista. Su mirada volvió a conectar con la del chico que ahora tenía una pelirroja a su lado.

-Ahora que no tienes novia podemos subir a la habitación…- le sugirió la pelirroja.

Rachel lo escuchó todo y ahora entendía lo que había pasado. Lo que después hizo, fue por impulso, no supo lo que hacía hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. La morena les acababa de tirar a Finn y a la chica dos vasos llenos de licor sobre sus caras, lo primeros que cogió de la mesa. Sin más se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí en busca de Quinn.

Media hora buscándola y aun no la había encontrado, le había llamado al móvil y contestaba Rachel ya no sabía dónde buscar, se había recorrido cada metro de la casa y no era precisamente pequeña… Pocos sitios le quedaban por mirar, uno de ellos su coche.

-Gracias a Dios…- susurró la morena al verla apoyada en el coche de espaldas a ella. Quinn se encontraba bebiendo una de las botellas que habían traído, la diva al verla se la quitó de las manos pero ya poco licor quedaba en su interior. Se la había bebido casi toda.

-Dámela- ordenó la rubia con voz rota.

-No, ya has bebido suficiente…-

La rubia hizo un amago por intentar volver a coger la botella pero Rachel fue más rápida en apartarla. Quinn empezó a llorar otra vez…

-Shh… Cálmate, estoy aquí…- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas de las mejillas- No te preocupes…- nos sabía que más decir.

-Se… esta… estaba.. bes-a…- el llanto no la dejaba hablar, por eso Rachel optó por abrazarla hasta que se calmara. La rubia estaba muy borracha, toda ella olía alcohol.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- le preguntó la morena acariciándole la mejilla con voz dulce, llevaban más de veinte minutos allí sentadas en el capó del coche, Quinn lloraba en el hombro de la chica mientras esta la intentaba consolar. La porrista asintió lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

La vuelta fue todo lo contrario a la ida, esta vez había sido silenciosa ninguna de las dos habló. Rachel conducía mientras que Quinn miraba por la ventanilla, con rostro serio y cansado de tanto llorar. No le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la rubia necesitó ayuda para subir hasta el segundo piso. No tenía equilibrio en ese momento, aun el alcohol seguía en su cuerpo. Por suerte sus padres estaban dormidos, y la casa estaba completamente oscura pero no debían hacer ningún ruido para no despertarles.

-Entra en tu habitación…- le susurró dejándola apoyada en la pared al lado de su puerta.- Ahora vendré yo…-

Rachel volvió a bajar al primer piso para coger un vaso de agua de la cocina, Quinn lo iba a necesitar. En menos de un minuto volvía a estar en el pasillo del segundo piso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Quinn pero allí no había nadie. Con la mirada la buscó hasta ver unos pies estirados en su cama, al entrar en su habitación la vio plácidamente dormida en su cama. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos Quinn…- susurró intentando despertarla pero nada- Quinn, tienes que irte a tu habitación…- pero lo único que consiguió es que la rubia cambiara de posición, la diva dejó el vaso de agua sobre su mesilla.- No me queda otra…-

La chica la alzó en sus brazos, cogiéndola como si fuera una novia en el día de su boda. Con cuidado la llevó hasta su habitación agradeciendo mentalmente que sus cuartos estuvieran uno al lado del otro, no porque pesara mucho si no porque estaba agotada. Suavemente la tumbó en su cama para después quitarle los tacones y taparla con las sabanas. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir escuchó un leve murmulló que procedía de la rubia.

-Rachel…- dijo con los ojos dormidos moviéndose en sueños, la morena se acercó para verla más de cerca y poder escucharla mejor, esta abrió los ojos lentamente- Gracias…- susurró la porrista medio adormilada.

-De nada…- le contestó dándole un beso en la frente, pero Quinn la cogió del cuello haciendo que se quedara a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Fue la rubia quien alzó su cabeza para besar a Rachel, solo fue un roce, una caricia, sus labios se juntaron durante unos segundos pero para la morena estaba siendo mucho más que eso. Durante un segundo cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó marchándose a su habitación.

Quinn después de eso cayó en un sueño profundo, sin saber lo que había hecho.

-No, no, no...- se dijo a si misma Rachel al entrar en su habitación, se tiró sobre su colchón hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada esperando que todo eso solo fuera un sueño, que todo lo que había sentido no fuera nada.

* * *

**NA**

**Siento mucho el retraso, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas.  
**

**Con cariño GM**


	9. Capítulo 8: Es preciosa, Rachel

**Capítulo 8**

**Es preciosa, Rachel**

_20 de octubre del 2010_

Todos los chicos del coro estaban en el aula esperando para salir al escenario, eran las Seccionales y ya habían cantado los de la escuela Dalton, el antiguo instituto de Blaine. Y ahora estaban cantando unos de otro instituto de la zona.

Rachel estaba sentada observando como sus compañeros se movían de un lado a otro cambiándose lo más deprisa posible, ella ya estaba lista vestida con un vestido de color negro con detalles en dorado. Desde ese sitio observaba a Quinn quien ahora estaba hablando con Kurt y Brittany, la morena no entendía porque a la rubia le quedaba mejor ese vestido que a nadie. La rubia reía por alguna cosa que le había dicho Kurt sin darse cuenta de que era observada.

Cada día que pasaba lo tenía más claro, cada día que pasaba se hacía más grande lo que sentía.

-¿No te cansas de mirarla?- le preguntó alguien que se sentaba al lado suyo. La capitana del club ni siquiera apartó la vista de la rubia, pero contestó negando con la cabeza- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien Santana…- las dos sabía que eso era mentira- ¿Y tú?-

-También estoy bien- otra mentira.

Las dos morenas seguían allí sentadas con la mirada fija, cada una en una rubia diferente.

_Flashback_

_Aun seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí mirando a la nada, lo único que sabía es que no había dormido nada. Durante horas había revivido el beso una y otra vez en su mente. Ese roce que había despertado algo en su interior, algo que no quería admitir en voz alta._

_Alrededor de las seis de la mañana se levantó y se cambio de ropa, no podía seguir en aquella habitación por mucho más tiempo. Quería hablar con alguien, o mejor dicho necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiera y que le dijera que aquello no significaba nada._

_Rachel cogió las llaves de su coche y condujo hasta llegar a la casa de los López, el reloj casi marcaba las siete de la mañana. La morena sabía que a la latina no le iba a sentar nada bien que la despertara a esas horas un domingo pero no podía esperar más, tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Tenía que parar de pensar en aquel roce, tenía que dejar de pensar en esos labios, no debía pensar más en ella._

_Después de cinco minutos picando al timbre una Santana bastante enfadada abrió la puerta, su cara de perra al cargo fue lo primero que vio Rachel pero no sintió miedo, bueno a lo mejor un poco._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó borde sin dejarla pasar._

_-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente…- suplicó la chica, implorando para que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara._

_-Vuelve dentro de unas horas… ¡Necesito dormir!-_

_-Santana si no fuera importante no habría venido a estas horas, lo sabes… Necesito que me escuches…-_

_La latina se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, ahora había comprendido que era importante lo que le tenía que decir. Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar._

_-Pasa…- dijo haciéndose a un lado._

_-¿Y tus padres?-_

_-Supongo que trabajando…- dijo mientras que subía por las escaleras de vuelta a su cuarto._

_Llegaron al cuarto de la porrista que estaba hecho un desastre; cojines tirados por el suelo, cajas de pizza vacías, ropa tirada y muchas más cosas que Rachel no podía distinguir. Santana había decidido volverse a echar en su cama observando a la morena que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación._

_-¿Bueno y de que me quieres hablar?- preguntó intentando que la chica empezara hablar pero no lo consiguió.- Es para hoy Rachel…-_

_-Es que cuando lo diga en voz alta, será de real… Significara que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento, y no debo sentir nada por ella…- Rachel no paraba de hablar sin mirar a la latina que con los ojos abiertos la seguía con la mirada, no se estaba enterando de nada- No está bien que sienta esto…-_

_-Rachel no soy adivina… Explícamelo más calmada- la latina suavizó su tono para que la chica se tranquilizara._

_-Creo que siento algo por alguien…- susurró dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios._

_-¿Por quién?-_

_-Quinn…- esta vez el susurró fue casi inaudible, pero Santana lo logró escuchar aun que también se imaginaba quien era._

_-Ya lo sabía…-_

_-Espera… ¡¿Qué?- ahora sí que la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta._

_-Rachel no digas que crees que te gusta… Tú y yo sabemos que te gusta y mucho…-_

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-_

_-Como la miras, como la tratas, la sonrisa de imbécil que te sale cada vez que ella está cerca, siempre hablas de ella…- enumeró como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama._

_-No soy yo quien lo tenía que admitir, eres tú quien debe aceptarlo…- le contestó acercándose a ella. Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Santana cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Lo acaba de aceptar, sentía algo por Quinn, algo bastante fuerte y ahora que lo pensaba no había surgido todo por el beso si no des de hacía tiempo pero no lo había querido ver._

_-¿Tan evidente soy?- cuestionó después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-Un poco…- dijo pero después rectificó- Bastante…-_

_Rachel bajó la cabeza, miles de dudas pasaban ahora por su cabeza, miles de preguntas le rondaban la mente: ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, sobre todo esa última pregunta. _

_¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? Todo sería más fácil si no lo hubiera hecho porque no se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, aun que tarde o temprano los habría descubierto._

_-¿Y ahora qué hago?-_

_-No lo sé Rachel… Eres tu quien decide, si se lo quieres decir o no, es decisión tuya.- Santana cogió aire para seguir hablando- Yo tomé la mía, aun que a veces me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo más, algo que lo hubiera arreglado todo…- se sinceró la latina mirando hacia otro lado._

_-¿Quieres explicarme algo?-_

_-Durante estos últimos meses he estado intentando olvidarme de ella, pero no puedo… No quiero olvidarme de ella, eso es lo peor… Pero es tarde, ella tiene novio- le confesó Rachel sabía de quien hablaba- Me gustaría ir al pasado y preguntarle porque lo hizo, por que lo besó en aquella fiesta y hacer lo que fuera para que volviera conmigo…-_

_-¿Brittany?-_

_Tenía que admitirlo en voz alta._

_-Sí, Brittany…-_

_-Aun no es tarde-_

_-Sí que lo es…- Rachel no iba a insistirle más, ya le había costado suficiente decirlo._

_-Vaya par de dos…- dice Rachel haciendo que Santana soltara una carcajada que acabó contagiando a la otra chica._

_Rachel se quedó durante casi todo el día en casa de Santana, le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior incluyendo el roce de labios entre ella y Quinn. Debía volver a casa pero una parte de ella no quería ver a la rubia, no la quería ver porque sabía que estaría llorando o habría llorado por el estúpido de su ex y era lo que más le dolía ver. Pero por otra parte también quería saber como estaba, así que se despidió de la latina y se encaminó hacia su casa._

_En menos de diez minutos ya estaba parada en frente de la puerta de Quinn la cual estaba cerrada. Levantó la mano para dar unos suaves golpes en ella pero alguien la frenó._

_-No piques…- susurró alguien detrás de ella, era Judy._

_-Yo solo…-_

_-Por fin se ha dormido…- Rachel asintió y cambió de rumbo para entrar en su cuarto pero la mujer la volvió a frenar- Gracias…-_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida._

_-Quinn me ha contado todo lo que pasó ayer, y me ha explicado lo bien que la cuidaste aun que ella no se acuerda de todo… Sé que la cuidaste como mejor supiste, por eso te lo agradezco-_

_Rachel estaba pálida, Quinn se lo había contado todo eso significaba que Judy sabía que les habían mentido y se había escapado para ir a la fiesta._

_-¿No… No estamos castigadas?-_

_-No…- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero que sea la última vez que hacéis algo así.- advirtió con un tono serio. La morena asintió un par de veces seguidas, se habían librado de un duro castigo._

_Judy le dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse dejando allí a Rachel quien no apartaba la mirada de la puerta de enfrente, como si intentara ver a través de ella. Quería saber cómo estaba Quinn pero si estaba ahora dormida prefería esperar a que esta se despertara más tranquila y no perturbarle el sueño, conociéndola no habría dejado de llorar en horas y eso le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa. La chica de ojos marrones le dio una última mirada a la puerta para después entrar en su cuarto. No quería pensar así que cogió el primer libro que encontró y se puso a leer, como si así fuera olvidar todos sus problemas._

_No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba en esa misma hoja, en esa misma línea. Su intentó por no pensar en nada más había fracasado. Unos suaves toques en la puerta la hicieron desconectar de su 'lectura'._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Quinn con la voz rota._

_-Claro, pasa…- dijo incorporándose de la cama, al verla entrar vio más de cerca esos ojos verdes que ahora estaban rojos de haber estado llorando._

_-¿Me puedo… quedar contigo?- la rubia agachó la cabeza avergonzada, necesitaba estar con alguien y ahora mismo solo quería estar con la morena._

_-Por supuesto- le sonrió para relajarla- Ven aquí conmigo-_

_La rubia se tumbó a su lado, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Rachel la abrazó para darle todo su cariño, aun que eso significara que sintiera dolor por tenerla cerca y no poder hacer nada._

_-Gracias por cuidarme ayer, no era mi mejor momento y estuviste ahí apoyándome… Muchas gracias Rachel…- le dijo separándose del pecho y mirándola a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban bastante pegados, demasiado pensó la morena.- Aun que no me acuerdo de todo-_

_-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó con miedo, cosa que noto la rubia._

_-Después de subirnos al coche… A partir de ahí no me acuerdo de nada…- le confesó sincera- ¿Hice algo malo?-_

_-No, no hiciste nada malo…-_

_Quinn volvió a la posición anterior, estando así no sentía ganas de llorar. Se sentía segura, era una sensación de confort. Rachel le estaba dando esa tranquilidad que ahora le carecía a la rubia. Con ese bienestar la rubia se durmió en los brazos de la chica que no paraba de acariciarle el pelo y la espalda._

_La morena la observaba dormir desde hacía más de una hora, no se había querido mover para no molestarla pero ahora lo tenía que hacer. Moviéndose lentamente cogió la libreta y el bolígrafo que siempre había en su mesilla y empezó a escribir todas aquellas palabras que fluían sin pensar._

_Fin Flashback_

Santana y Rachel seguían en esa misma posición, mirando a las dos chicas rubias, hasta que llegó el Señor Schuester avisando a todos los chicos que tenían que salir ya al escenario, era su turno.

-¿Estás bien Rachel?- le preguntó preocupada Quinn.

-Sí, solo estoy algo nerviosa…-

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien. Te tenemos a ti, no podemos perder…- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano sin intenciones de soltarla.

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa Rachel y no por la actuación.

Horas más tarde New Directions se había declarado ganador de las Seccionales, derrotando a los otros dos institutos. Quinn volvía a su casa eufórica, lo había disfrutado en el escenario, se lo había pasado bien y a más a más habían ganado pero no entendía por qué Rachel no trasmitía esa misma alegría que ella. Nada más llegar la vio subir a su habitación sin casi saludar a su padre. Rachel había estado siempre apoyándola esos días casi cada noche habían dormido juntas, la morena la calmaba hasta que dejaba de llorar y se dormía. Por eso ahora la rubia quería saber que le pasaba, estaba rara.

Estaba a punto de picar a la puerta de la morena cuando pudo escuchar una suave melodía acompañada por una voz. Tan solo se lo pensó un segundo para después abrir lentamente la puerta para que Rachel no la escuchara. La vio sentada en su cama de espaldas a ella tocando la guitarra.

**El alba me sorprendió  
contando las líneas de luz que dejan tus persianas  
no puedo dejar de mirar  
tu espalda rallada de sol…**

Rachel paró de cantar en mitad de la canción para apuntar algo en su libreta, luego volvió a tocar un par de acordes para continuar. Quinn seguía allí de pie en mitad de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello era una canción propia de la morena.

-Es preciosa, Rachel-

La morena se sorprendió al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, una voz que bien conocía. Cerró la libreta en un acto reflejó para que no pudiera leer nada de lo que allí había escrito.

-Quinn… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas…- le confesó caminando hacia ella- No sabía que componías…-

-Bueno yo tampoco lo sabía, solo son un par de líneas…- le dijo quitándole importancia.

-No son solo un par de líneas. A mí me ha encantado- le confesó sentándose a su lado- Y me encantaría que me la cantaras-

-No, no creo que pueda- bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, aquella canción hablaba de sus sentimientos.

-Venga Rachel…- le suplicó.

-A lo mejor cuando la acabe te la canto…-

-Bueno, vale…- se conformó con eso, por ahora.- Me voy para que sigas tocando la guitarra- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada no se quería ir.

-¡NO!- la cogió suavemente del brazo para que se volviera a sentar- Quédate por favor…-

-Bien- sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que preguntara- ¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?-

-Pues no lo sé… Pensaba que estaba enamorada de Finn, pero estos días he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que no le he echado de menos al estar aquí en Lima lejos de él y no he sentido jamás con él esas mariposas que dicen que tienes cuando estas enamorado ni nada por el estilo… Eso no significa que no me duela que me pusiera los cuernos…- le confesó haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Rachel asintió comprendiendo, una parte de ella se sentía muy feliz al escuchar esa confesión.- ¿Estas enamorada Rachel?- preguntó curioseando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh… no-

-¡Has dudado!- exclamó emocionada- Dime quien es la afortunada…-

-No, no estoy enamorada Quinn…-

-Vamos hermanita dime quien es…- volvió a exigir sin ser consciente de que le había hecho daño con una palabra que había dicho.

-Solo era una pregunta, ya esta… ¡No estoy enamorada!- dijo para finalizar el tema levantándose de la cama dejando perpleja a la rubia- Vamos para abajo, que ya debe estar la cena…- hablo suavizando el tono. No la esperó y salió de su cuarto.

Hermanita, le había llamado hermanita no se lo podía creer.

Quinn bajo tras ella pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, no lo entendía pero algo que sabía que tenía que hacer era hacer algo por Rachel, se lo debía. Aquellos días se había portado genial con ella y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su padre.

Rachel se sentó al lado de su padre que estaba viendo la televisión muy concentrado en el partido que estaban emitiendo.

-Papá…-

-Mmh…- dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- el hombre reconoció ese tono, era el que utilizaba su hija cuando algo iba mal. Marc la miró durante unos segundos para después apagar la televisión.

-Soy todo oídos…- le puso la mano encima de su hombro para darle su apoyo.

-Es que yo…-

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y alertas.**

**Con cariño GM**


	10. Capítulo 9: La chica de la habitación

**Capítulo 9**

**La chica de la habitación de al lado**

_20 de octubre del 2010_

-Es que yo…- Rachel se quedó callada durante unos segundos mirando a su padre, no sabía cómo continuar, siempre le había tenido mucha confianza pero ahora era una situación nueva para ella y necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca- Yo…-

-La cena ya está- anunció Judy saliendo de la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación sin ser consciente.

-Rachel ¿Quieres hablarlo?- le preguntó su padre con voz baja para que su mujer no le escuchara, esta solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, cielo…-

Por la puerta entró Quinn que aun hablaba por el teléfono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que le estuvieran dando muy buenas noticias.

-Gracias papá- le dijo viendo como ahora todas las miradas iban hacia ella- Llámame cuando sepas algo…-

-¿Has llamado a tu padre?- le preguntó su madre al ver que colgaba.

-Sí, necesitaba pedirle un favor…- la rubia le contestó sin apartar la vista de Rachel que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultarse detrás de su padre- ¿Rachel estas bien?-

La morena asintió casi sin mirarla, su padre entendió que era algo serio de lo que le quería hablar. Desde que las dos rubias habían llegado a la casa, los Berry habían pasado poco tiempo juntos y antes eran inseparables, padre e hija se lo contaban todo y eso Marc no quería que cambiase nunca.

-Chicas ir cenando vosotras, que nosotros ahora venimos…- el hombre se levantó y le tendió la mano a su hija para que se la cogiera.

-Pero…-

-Estaremos en el porche- le cortó a su mujer. La morena había cogido la mano a su padre y se disponían a salir de casa. Marc al pasar por el lado de su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla y hacerla sonreír.

Rachel se sentó en los escalones como cuando hacía de pequeña con su madre, se sentaban allí a mirar las estrellas, normalmente su madre le explicaba algún cuento siempre observadas por Marc desde la puerta. El padre se sentó a su lado esperando que fuera ella la que comenzara a hablar, conocía a su hija y sabía que si la presionaba no conseguiría nada, así que tan solo tenía que esperar a que ella hablara…

La morena jugaba con sus dedos con la cabeza agachada, símbolo de nerviosismo.

-Creo que me gusta una chica…- susurró con una voz insegura, pero el hombre lo había escuchado y se sorprendió ella no era insegura con respecto a lo que sentía.

-¿Crees?-

-Me gusta una chica... y mucho…- rectificó sin mirarlo.

-Bueno pero eso no es nada malo Rachel, es normal…-

La morena alzó el rostro y se quedó mirando a su padre a los ojos, este tenía una sonrisa tranquila que le hizo tener el suficiente valor para decir lo que iba a decir en aquel preciso momento.

-Quinn…- esa palabra salió de sus labios y acto seguido apartó la mirada hacia la calle. Hubo un silencio prolongado, su padre seguía callado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en todo esto?- preguntó confuso.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente, no le había entendido.

-La chica que me gusta es… Quinn- esta vez sí lo entendió.

-¿Quinn? ¿Tu hermana?...- preguntó señalando con el dedo hacia el interior de la casa para confirmar que no se equivocaba de persona, su hija le asintió.

-No es mi hermana, es mi hermanastra…- puntualizó molesta, le molestaba mucho que le dijeran que era su hermana, le hacía sentir mucho peor.

Otro silencio esta vez mucho mas incomodo que el anterior, Rachel no le podía mirar a la cara odiaba los silencios aun que a veces decían mucho más que las palabras pero en este caso quería saber que pensaba su padre, si estaba enfadado con ella o no, solo quería que su padre le apoyara…

-¿Estas enfadado?...-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por eso mirándola a los ojos- Claro que no cielo… Solo estoy sorprendido por lo que me acabas de decir pero no me podría enfadar contigo por algo así… Eres mi hija y eso no va cambiar nunca- el hombre pasó su brazo por los hombros para que la morena apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo no quería sentir esto… No lo puedo evitar, no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer papá?-

-Cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás Rachel, no apresures las cosas…- le aconsejó como mejor supo- Eres tú quien debe afrontarlo y decidir qué hacer…-

-Ella nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo, es imposible-

-Yo tampoco creía que tu madre se enamorara de mí, pero lo hizo cielo… El amor es inevitable- le explicó Marc- Pero no siempre es correspondido-

-Chicos se os va enfriar la cena…- les dijo Judy abriendo la puerta, por suerte no había escuchado nada de la conversación que habían tenido los dos Berry.

-Ahora vamos- contestó la hija levantándose, su padre la siguió pero antes de entrar la cogió del brazo y le preguntó.

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-No… No lo sé aun…- confesó al final agachando la cabeza, tenía muchas dudas en la mente en ese instante.

Padre e hija entraron al interior de la casa dando por finalizada la conversación pero los dos sabían que aquella no sería la última vez que lo harían. La cena transcurrió con normalidad como los siguientes días.

Ese día de instituto tenían Glee a última hora pero el Sr. Schuester había tenido una emergencia y se había tenido que ir a mitad de la clase dejando lo que quedaba de hora libre, los chicos iban saliendo paulatinamente del aula sin ninguna prisa pero Santana y Rachel seguían allí con algunos más.

-¿Has visto que Brittany y Artie no han estado juntos en todo el día?-

-No, no me he fijado…- le mintió a Rachel pero después de ver la cara de la morena rectificó- Vale, si pero no se qué quieres que haga-

-Podrías empezar por hablar con ella, sería una buena idea…-

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…-

-Nadie ha dicho que fuera fácil-

La latina estaba acabando de recoger sus cosas y Rachel estaba de pie de brazos cruzados esperando a que acabara para salir de allí, pero antes dos personas se acercaron a las morenas para hablar con ellas. Rachel sonrió sin poderlo evitar al ver quiénes eran, cada vez que la veía en su cara aparecía mágicamente esa sonrisa que luego no podía borrar.

-Hola chicas- las saludó Quinn acompañada por Britt algo más apartada, como si tuviera miedo o incluso algo de miedo.

-Hola Quinn, Britt-

Santana se giró lentamente aquella situación le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, sobre todo porque la holandesa no paraba de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Una extraña sensación le recorrió en ese momento. Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía.

-¿Rachel puedo hablar contigo un momento fuera?- era cierto necesitaba contarle una cosa, pero el motivo principal era dejar a las dos porristas solas para que pudieran hablar.

-Eh… Sí, claro-

-Rachel yo me voy ya. Nos vemos mañana…- se despidió la otra morena.

-¡No! Santana….- le cortó la bailarina-¿Podemos hablar?... Es importante-

La latina miró a Rachel esperando su ayuda pero está se la quedó mirando detenidamente haciéndole ver que era una oportunidad única para hablar las cosas con Brittany. Fueron unos segundos que para la holandesa se hicieron eternos. Santana reaccionó asintiendo lentamente pero había reaccionado por el disimulado golpe que le había dado su mejor amiga en las costillas.

Quinn salió al pasillo seguida por la morena. Dejaron el aula para las otras dos chicas que necesitaban más intimidad que ellas. La rubia sabía de lo que iban a hablar, estaba informada de todo pero no se lo iba a contar a Rachel, eso ya lo haría la latina. La chica de ojos verdes se apoyó en los casilleros incitando a la otra chica también lo hiciera.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Esa mañana el padre de Quinn le había llamado dándole la buena noticia, el favor que le había pedido lo había logrado pero de repente la rubia empezó a pensar que a lo mejor Rachel no le sentaba muy bien que lo hubiera hecho, no le había preguntado y no tenía su consentimiento. Las dudas empezaron a crearse en su cabeza pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-Es algo complicado Rachel…- empezó a hablar- He hecho algo que a lo mejor te molesta pero solo lo he hecho pensando en tu bien, en que era una buena oportunidad para ti…-

-A ver Quinn, cuéntamelo y luego yo sacaré las conclusiones-

-Puede que te enfades conmigo y puedo entenderlo pero te pido por favor que no lo hagas, me deje llevar por un impulso después de la charla que tuvimos en tu habitación mientras componías aquella canción…-

-Dime que has hecho…- le dijo algo asustada.

-Después de esa charla yo llamé a mi padre para pedirle un favor y sin pedir tu permiso acepté, entiendo que no quieras aun puedo llamar y decir que no vas pero es una gran oportunidad para que te escuchen cantar y…- la chica estaba divagando moviendo rápidamente sus manos de un lado a otro mientras que la morena solo la miraba con los ojos abiertos intentando entender algo de lo que decía- Yo no quiero que te enfades conmigo…-

-Quinn…- volvió a decir su nombre para que acabara de una vez.

-Con ayuda de mi padre conseguí apuntarte a un concurso de nuevos cantantes en la radio de Columbus… El sábado 28 tendrías que ir a la radio para cantar en directo una canción…- Rachel la miró sorprendida, abrió la boca para hablar pero sus palabras se habían quedado encalladas en su garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien?- Di algo por favor…-

Cuando por fin tuvo la mente clara fue a hablar pero escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y poco después vio correr a Santana hacia la salida pasando por su lado sin pararse, su rostro estaba lleno de furia, algo malo había pasado.

-¡Santana!- gritó pero esta seguía corriendo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó en voz alta empezando a salir hacia el exterior por el mismo camino por donde había salido la capitana.

-¡Rachel corre!- le gritó Britt al pasar por su lado y cogiéndole de un brazo le tiraba para que acelerara, Quinn las seguía muy de cerca- Creo que va a por Artie…-

Aquello alarmó aun más a la morena, conocía a Santana y furiosa era muy peligrosa. Cuando salieron por la puerta principal pudieron escuchar algunos gritos que procedían del aparcamiento, al acercarse vieron como Puck sostenía a la latina por la cintura intentando separarla del chico de la silla de ruedas, Santana se resistía.

-¡Siempre supe que habías sido tú el culpable!- gritó diciendo alguna que otra grosería mientras que se intentaba soltar de las manos del chico

Artie se tapaba la nariz con sus dos manos porque no paraba de salirle sangre, la latina le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la nariz. Santana tenía intenciones de seguir golpeándolo pero Puck llegó para separarla.

-Santana…- le dijo Rachel poniéndose delante para que nada más la mirara a ella- Tranquila… Noah no te soltara hasta que te calmes… ¿De acuerdo?- Brittany y Quinn seguían de espectadoras. La holandesa había dejado escapar algunas lagrimas en aquel momento, pensaba que todo era culpa suya. El chico poco a poco notaba como ya no tenía que hacer tanta fuerza para sostenerla.- Suéltala…-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, no hará nada…-

El quarterback la soltó comprobando que la morena tenía razón, la latina no tenía ninguna intención de volverle a pegar aunque ganas no le faltaban. Una última mirada le dio Santana a la bailarina antes de irse hacia su coche.

Rachel se iba a ir a por ella cuando Quinn la frenó.

-Rachel…-

-Ahora no Quinn… Toma llévate mi coche a casa y lleva a Britt a la suya…- le dijo dándole las llaves de su coche casi sin mirarla esperando a que la latina aun no hubiera encendido el coche.

Salió corriendo por suerte la latina seguía allí, en el interior de su coche con la frente apoyada en el volante. Entró al coche por la puerta del co-piloto, se la quedó mirando para ver si reaccionaba pero la capitana no se movía de esa posición.

-Santana…- susurró poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Santana, mírame…- a regañadientes esta aceptó y levantó su rostro llenó de lagrimas- ¿Qué ha pasado cielo?-

-Ella… yo… y…- su voz se entre cortaba pero tomó un par de respiraciones para calmarse mientras que su amiga le limpiaba el rostro- Ella me ha explicado que ha dejado a Artie por lo que hizo para separarnos… Él se lo confesó todo ayer porque no quería mentirla más, porque de verdad la ama…- las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, todo aquel dolor que había sufrido esos meses había sido porque él las había engañado a las dos.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Él fue quien borró mis llamadas y el mensaje de su móvil el día de la fiesta, los dos estaban estudiando ella se fue un momento cuando yo la llamé, nunca supo que yo le había llamado… Después de eso él empezó a decirle que yo le era infiel, que cada noche la pasaba con una chica diferente y cuando vio que yo no llegaba para recogerla e ir con ella a la fiesta lo creyó y acabó yendo con él…- le explicó frustrada y dolida a la vez, en su voz se notaba- Lo demás ya lo sabes…-

-Se merecía ese golpe- comentó sacándole una sonrisa a Santana-¿Y ahora que pasara con Britt? Ellos han roto y a ella se le nota que sigue sintiendo cosas por ti, sino no te lo hubiera dicho…-

-No lo sé Rach… Ella creyó que yo la engañaba, si lo hizo es porque no confiaba en mi. Yo jamás la engañaría, pero ahora no se si puedo volver a enfrentar todos mis sentimientos por ella…-

-Piensa las cosas con calma, no te agobies…- aconsejó.

-Bueno dejemos de lado el drama- comentó limpiándose las lagrimas mientras que sonreía de manera forzada- ¿Qué te ha dicho Quinn?-

-¡Mierda Quinn!- Rachel se acordó de todo lo que le había dicho antes, se había ido casi sin mirarla- Me tienes que llevar a casa, por favor…-

-Eh… Sí, claro pero me lo tienes que contar- exigió mientras encendía el coche.

De camino a casa de los Berry, Rachel se lo explicó todo incluso lo que iba a hacer… Para nada estaba enfadada con Quinn, puede que algo molesta pero nada más. Aquella era una gran oportunidad para darse a conocer aun que tan solo fuera un concurso en una radio. Llegó a casa y después de saludar a su padre y a Judy subió casi corriendo al segundo piso.

-¿Quinn?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta-¿Puedo pasar?- silencio.

No lo dudó, asomó la cabeza un poco cuando abrió la puerta y pudo ver como la rubia tenía unos auriculares puestos a lo mejor era por eso que no le había escuchado. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama, Quinn aun no le había visto pero al notar un peso extra en la cama se giró para encontrarse con la morena.

-Si has venido a decirme que te has enfadado conmigo por lo que he hecho, te lo puedes ahorrar…- le dijo mirando hacia su armario no podía mirarla a los ojos, después de todo lo había hecho con toda su buena intención- Mañana llamaré a mi padre para que lo cancele todo. Yo soy quien ha cometido el error, yo soy quien lo solucionara…-

-No hace falta que hagas eso…- la cortó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- estaba bastante confundida.

-Porque lo voy a hacer, voy a concursar-

-¿Enserio?- casi gritó de emoción-¿No te has enfadado conmigo?-

-No, no me he enfadado contigo pero la próxima vez consúltame…- antes de poder acabar la oración Quinn se la había lanzado para abrazarla haciendo que la morena perdiera el equilibrio y acabaran las dos tumbadas en la cama, la rubia encima de Rachel.

-Eh… Lo siento…- susurró la rubia levantando un poco la cabeza sin ser consciente de que aquella poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios estaba matando a la morena.- Voy a explicárselo a nuestros padres… ¿Vienes?-

-Sí, ahora bajo y le damos la noticia…- Quinn antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió contenta de allí.

En el momento en el que la vio salir por la puerta apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y suspiró. Aquello no podía seguir así debía hacer algo…

El sábado 28 de octubre llegó bastante rápido, Rachel había decidido que canción iba a cantar en directo y a la radio solo le iba a acompañar Quinn porque era la única que podía. Tenía un plan y lo iba a ejecutar, era la única manera de hacerle ver a la rubia lo que sentía por ella… Durante el viaje en coche sus nervios empezaron a florecer no solo por el hecho de que iba a cantar en la radio y que mucha gente la iba a escuchar sino porque también iba a cantar una canción propia, una canción dedicada a Quinn.

Vio algunos de los participantes, lo tenía difícil muchos de ellos eran buenos y eran más de cien concursantes pero también sabía que no era imposible.

-¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó la rubia cinco minutos antes de que le tocara.

-Un poco…- mintió descaradamente, lo estaba y mucho.

-Todo saldrá bien, yo confió en ti…- susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Rachel Berry- le llamó alguien desde una puerta.- Te toca…-

-Quinn quiero que escuches bien la canción, ¿vale? Es muy importante que la escuches…-

-De acuerdo- le aseguró antes de verla marchar.

La rubia se quedó en la sala de espera, des de allí se podía ver lo que pasaba en la sala. Veía como algunos ayudantes hablaban con Rachel mientras que esta cogía su guitarra y se preparaba para cantar su canción.

El locutor empezó a anunciar a Rachel pero la porrista seguía observando a la morena había algo en su rostro diferente, algo en su sonrisa que le hacía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior.

-Rachel nos cantara una canción que ha compuesto ella…- anunció el locutor- La chica de la habitación de al lado…-

La porrista se sorprendió, ella no sabía que canción iba a cantar. ¿Esa era la canción del otro día? ¿La chica de la habitación de al lado? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Quinn pero todas desaparecieron cuando escuchó la maravillosa voz de Rachel.

_**El alba me sorprendió  
contando las líneas de luz que dejan tus persianas...  
No puedo dejar de mirar  
tu espalda rayada de sol y saber que estás a años luz  
siendo la chica de al lado.**_

¿Esa canción era para ella? Pensaba Quinn sin dejarla de mirar ni escuchar. Rachel cantaba con los ojos cerrados, solo cantando con el corazón olvidándose de lo demás.

_**Lo que conoces de mí  
son solo las piezas del puzzle que puedo mostrarte...  
Me falta un pedazo de tí,  
un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme...  
como esa chica de al lado...  
Entre tanto las dos  
desayunamos miradas cada mañana,  
mientras tanto las dos  
somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana...  
Siendo la chica de al lado... Siendo la chica de al lado...**_

No, no podía ser… Seguía pensando la rubia. Se la estaba cantando a ella…

_**Durmiendo pared con pared,  
lanzando al aire los besos que nunca te di...  
Saltando al suelo sin red,  
soñando con puertas que no se abrirán para mí...  
...Eres la chica de al lado...  
Y cuando el tiempo pasó,  
desengañada no pude seguir esperando...  
Me tengo que conformar  
no habrá señal ni lugar y es que tú simplemente...  
Eres la chica de al lado...  
Entre tanto las dos  
desayunamos miradas cada mañana  
mientras tanto las dos  
somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana...  
siendo la chica de al lado...**_

Antes de cantar los últimos versos de la canción Rachel abrió los ojos para mirar a Quinn, le costó un poco pero al final la pudo divisar detrás del cristal para luego seguir cantando…

_**Siendo la chica de al lado...  
Eres la chica de al lado...  
Solo la chica de al lado...  
de la habitación de al lado...**_

Ninguna de las dos apartó la mirada. Quinn no sabía que pensar y Rachel no sabía cómo se lo habría tomado.

-¡Wow! ¡Y el nivel sigue subiendo!- habló el hombre mientras aplaudía, a todo el mundo parecía haberle gustado- Habéis escuchado a Rachel Berry, con su canción "La chica de la habitación de al lado"… Nuestro siguiente concursante es…-

La morena guardó rápidamente su guitarra en el estuche y entre felicitaciones y halagos consiguió salir de la sala en busca de Quinn, tenía que preguntarle que le había parecido pero a primera vista no la veía. Buscó entre la gente, necesitaba encontrarla.

Cuando la vio su pecho se encogió, su respiración se cortó y notaba como algo en su interior empezaba a quebrarse. En una esquina de la habitación pudo ver como la rubia estaba con Finn y este cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. No pudo seguir mirando, se giró no quería ver como la besaba…

Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible pero la voz de una chica la frenó.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó acercándose a ella- ¿Eres tú?...-

* * *

**NA**

_**La chica de la habitación de al lado- Fran Perea.**_** He modificado un poco la letra para que quedara bien.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	11. Capítulo 10: Solo una canción

**Capítulo 10**

**Solo una canción**

_28 de octubre del 2010_

_**Siendo la chica de al lado...  
Eres la chica de al lado...  
Solo la chica de al lado...  
de la habitación de al lado...**_

Ninguna de las dos apartó la mirada. Quinn no sabía que pensar y Rachel no sabía cómo se lo habría tomado.

-¡Wow! ¡Y el nivel sigue subiendo!- habló el hombre mientras aplaudía, a todo el mundo parecía haberle gustado- Habéis escuchado a Rachel Berry, con su canción "La chica de la habitación de al lado"… Nuestro siguiente concursante es…-

Quinn se había quedado parada en medio de la sala rodeada de gente que iba de allí para allá, las palabras de la canción seguían resonando en su cabeza sobre todo las de el último estribillo, era lo único que podía pensar; en aquella canción, en la voz de la morena, todo lo que sintió al escucharla…

En ese momento su cuerpo era un torbellino de emociones. No dejaba de mirar a Rachel que estaba guardando su guitarra dentro del estuche con prisas.

Tengo que hablar con ella, pensó la rubia.

Aquella canción tenía que tener un motivo o una razón, y la rubia deseaba saber el porqué, ya que en su cabeza no paraban de pasar ideas que no quería admitir en voz alta, quería que la morena se lo dijera, que se lo confirmara ella misma.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta por donde saldría la cantante alguien la agarró del hombro haciéndola frenar en seco de una manera brusca, al girarse se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba y no quería ver en mucho tiempo.

-Finn…- susurró al verle delante con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

¿Qué hacia él ahí? No debería estar ahí…

-Quinn… ¿Podemos hablar? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le dijo algo inseguro.

¿Cómo había descubierto que estaría ahí?

-Vete… No quiero verte Finn- dijo con pocas ganas de hablar más con él, ya le había dicho suficiente. La chica se intentó girar pero él la cogió del brazo arrastrándola hasta una zona más apartada de la sala- ¡Suéltame!-

El chico la soltó rápidamente al ver que la gente los miraba por el grito de Quinn.

-Quinn yo te quería pedir perdón…- intentó hablar el chico pero Quinn le interrumpió sin dejarlo acabar.

-¿Pedirme perdón?- ironizó cruzándose de brazos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, el chico cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Sí, bueno… Yo quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad, quiero volverlo a intentar contigo…-

-¡No, Finn! Lo nuestro acabó ¿Cómo has descubierto que estaría aquí?-

-Llamé a tu padre, quería hablar contigo y él me dijo que estarías aquí…-la rubia maldijo el momento en el que no le explicó a su padre todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, solo le había contado que habían roto- Yo te quiero, y se me dieras una segunda oportunidad no la echaría a perder…- continuó hablando el moreno- Lo podemos volver a intentar Quinn, se que aun me quieres…- le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella. Finn estaba bastante cerca pero antes de que pudiera hacer anda más la porrista le dio una bofetada.

-¡Vete! ¡No ves que no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!- le gritó haciendo que el chico al final se fuera de allí con la cabeza agachada, ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza en un día no quería pasar más.

En otra parte de la sala estaba Rachel dolida al ver a lo lejos como la rubia hablaba con Finn, no había visto la bofetada porque se había girado antes.

La morena quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible pero la voz de una chica la frenó.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó acercándose a ella- ¿Eres tú?...-

Rachel se giró para ver quien la llamaba, era una voz conocida, una voz que había escuchado muchas veces en el pasado.

-¿Marta?- preguntó confundida al mirarla.

-¡Dios mío, Rachel!- gritó la pelirroja abrazándola fuertemente muy emocionada al verla.

La morena durante unos segundos se quedó analizando la situación, ¿aquello era cierto? ¿Marta había vuelto? Pocos segundos tardó en corresponder el abrazó aquello sí que era un buena sorpresa. Quinn a lo lejos lo vio todo, su ceño se frunció y todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver ese abrazo entre las chicas.

La rubia con paso directo se dirigía hacia ellas con las manos en las caderas pero su teléfono empezó a sonar antes de llegar hasta ellas, era su padre así que decidió primero atender y después descubriría quien era esa chica y porque abrazaba a Rachel.

-Dime papá…- contestó al teléfono alejándose un poco de la gente.-Si aun estamos en Columbus…-

Las dos chicas se separaron un poco del abrazó mirándose mutuamente, la morena abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salían las palabras así que la volvió a cerrar y le volvió a abrazar con mucha más fuerza.

-Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver…- le susurró Marta.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó separándose del abrazo tocándole con las manos las mejillas comprobando que estaba allí- ¿tú no estabas en España? ¿Y qué le has hecho a tu cabello? ¿Y Sam? ¿También ha venido?- preguntó rápido.- ¡Dios, aun no me creo que estés aquí!-

-Veo que no has cambiado…- comentó en broma al escuchar como la chica le había cuestionado en menos de un minuto.-Por lo menos te alegraras de verme, ¿no?-

-Claro que me alegro- le contestó con una sonrisa muy grande.

La rubia mientras hablaba con su padre no apartaba la mirada de las chicas viendo como interactuaban entre ellas, como parecía que se conocieran de hace unos años. Algo de todo esto no le estaba gustando a Quinn por eso apresuró a cortar la llamada con su padre y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-Rachel nos tenemos que ir ya…- le dijo a la morena sin mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aun dolida al haberla visto antes con Finn y Rachel pensó que si no se había acercado a ella hasta ahora era porque el chico había conseguido lo que quería.

-Mi padre me ha llamado, quiere verme…-

La morena asintió lentamente mirando también a la recién llegada, tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ella además así evitaría que Quinn le dijera que había vuelto con Finn.

-Oye Marta, nos tenemos que ir pero dame tu número de teléfono y así podemos seguir hablando de todo, quiero saber que has hecho estos años y que haces ahora aquí-

-¿Y por qué no te vienes conmigo a la cafetería que hay en esta calle y seguimos hablando mientras que ella se va con su padre?-

Rachel deseaba seguir charlando con la pelirroja pero algo le decía que a Quinn no le había hecho mucha gracia aquello que había dicho la chica.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó finalmente después de unos segundo.

-Haz lo que quieras…-

-Por cierto… Soy Marta, Marta Evans- la pelirroja le tendió la mano para presentarse pero la rubia tan solo la miró durante unos segundos pero al final a regañadientes se la estrechó susurrando su nombre.

-Quinn Fabray-

-¿Seguro que no te importa?- le preguntó otra vez Rachel a la rubia, pero la chica negó con la cabeza sin hablar.

-Bueno… Hechas las presentaciones, nos podemos ir ¿verdad?-

-Ehh… Sí, claro Marta. Vámonos.-

-Un placer conocerte Quinn. Adiós.- se despidió cordialmente de ella- Rach, voy avisar a mi padre de que estaremos en la cafeteria- le dijo separándose de las chicas para buscar a su padre que no debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Me llamas cuando hayas acabado?- la rubia siguió sin hablar, y esta vez asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.-Entonces… Hasta luego- dijo sin moverse del sitio.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Marta- ¿Vienes?-

-¡Ya voy!- le contestó girándose para ver a la chica que ya estaba cerca de la puerta- Nos vemos luego Quinn…-

-Hasta luego Rachel…- dijo después de que la chica se fuera de su lado.

La morena se giró para marcharse sin escuchar una respuesta por parte de la rubia, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo pensando que a lo mejor esa actitud que tenia Quinn con ella era por la canción que hacía pocos minutos le había cantado. Rachel empezó a pensar que le había hecho sentir incomoda y que ahora lo había estropeado todo con ella.

No debía haber cantado esa canción, ha sido un error, pensó la morena.

Error que arreglaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Saliendo de aquel edificio en silencio acompañada por la pelirroja entendió que Quinn jamás le correspondería de la misma manera lo mejor era olvidar.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ehh… Sí, claro… Aun estoy nerviosa por la actuación- mintió.

-Ha sido tu voz la que me ha hecho reaccionar porque ni siquiera estaba atenta a las actuaciones, no esperaba encontrarte aquí en Columbus…-

-Gracias a Quinn pude entrar en este concurso, parece que haya sido mano del destino…-

-Y por lo que parece lo vas a ganar, sigues cantando de maravilla Rachel. Mejor de lo que recordaba- le alagó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.-Y Quinn, ¿es una amiga?- le preguntó curiosa.

-No bueno, si…- dudó durante unos segundos- Es mi hermanastra, pero también somos amigas…-

-Por lo que veo me tienes que contar muchas cosas-

-Lo mismo digo-

Las dos chicas después de entrar en la cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas con sus cafés empezaron a conversar sobre sus vidas, sobre esos años en los que habían perdido el contacto. La morena le explicó como su padre había conocido a Judy y que ahora estaban felizmente casados.

¿Pero de que se conocían las chicas?

Marta con 10 años se mudó de Nueva York con su familia a Lima y nada más conocer a Rachel se hicieron muy buenas amigas, las mejores. Jamás se separaban incluso la morena empezó a dejar de lado a Kurt para pasar más tiempo con la chica. Cada año que pasaban juntas eran más intimas, se conocían mejor, con tan solo una mirada se podían llegar a entender pero cuando cumplieron los 14 años la familia Evans tuvieron que mudarse a España por que a su padre le habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como profesor de canto en una prestigiosa academia de música.

Despedirse fue la parte más dura para las dos, durante un año se enviaban correos explicándose como les iban las cosas pero con el paso del tiempo los correos tardaban más en llegar y poco a poco dejaron de hablarse perdiendo del todo el contacto.

Cada una había rehecho su vida, y solo les quedaba el viejo recuerdo de una buena amistad.

-Bueno y yo ahora quiero saber que haces aquí… ¿Cómo que habéis vuelto?-

-Ya sabes… Mi padre, ha conseguido otro trabajo cerca de Lima y hemos decidido volver, bueno han decidido volver mi hermano y yo no hemos podido decir nada al respecto…- dijo algo dolida parecía que no le había gustado mucho el tener que volverse a mudar.

-¿Y que hacías en la radio?-

-Mi padre es parte del jurado del concurso-

-Yo pensaba que era el publico el que decidía con sus votos…- comentó Rachel confusa.

-Y así es, pero el jurado elige a los 10 mejores y después el público vota al mejor…-

-Aun sigo sin entender que hacías tú allí…-

-Él me obligó a ir, dice que me debo adentrar más en este mundo… Creo que nunca entenderá que mi pasión no es cantar, si no bailar-

-¿Sigues bailando?-

-Es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, aunque mi padre crea que vaya a ser una cantante profesional algún día de estos…-

-Algún día lo entenderá Marta…- le contestó Rachel poniendo su mano encima del hombro dándole su apoyo.- Ahora quiero que me expliques que le has hecho a tu cabello ¿Por qué ahora es rojo?- cambió de tema para relajar el ambiente.

Marta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Me gusta cómo me queda este color-

Su color natural era moreno oscuro, pero hacia menos de 3 meses había decidido teñirse de un color rojizo que le quedaba muy bien, aunque Rachel la prefería con su color natural.

-Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo está Sammy?- preguntó Rachel en broma al recordar como llamaba al hermano mayor de esta.

La charla continuó pero no mucho más porque el teléfono de Rachel empezó a sonar, era Quinn la que con tan solo un mensaje le decía que en 5 minutos la pasaba a buscar y que no se retrasara.

-Supongo que nos veremos el lunes en el McKinley…- comentó Rachel.

-Allí nos veremos- le contestó dándole un pequeño abrazo viendo como a lo lejos Quinn salía de su coche y se apoyaba en el, mirándolas- Me ha alegrado verte de nuevo, el saber que nos íbamos a reencontrar era una de las mejores cosas de volver a Lima- le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también me alegro, te he echado de menos…-

Se despidieron dándose sus números de teléfonos, mientras que la rubia las seguía observando a lo lejos algo de todo eso la molestaba y la enfadaba pero aun no entendía el que, ni el porqué. Quinn se metió en el coche callada a la vez que Rachel.

El trayecto estaba siendo incomodo, muy incomodo. Rachel no hablaba porque pensaba que la rubia estaba molesta por la canción y Quinn no hablaba porque se sentía molesta pero aun no entendía por qué.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu padre?-

-Bien, normal…- contestó algo cortante- ¿y tú con esa chica?-

-Con Marta bien, des de que se fue de Lima no la había vuelto a ver…-

-¿Erais… muy amigas?- rectificó en el último momento.

-Sí, mucho…- dijo recordando viejos tiempos- Junto con Santana y mi padre, es una de las personas que mejor me ha conocido.- La porrista asintió mirando a la carretera.

Otra vez aquella sensación.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar, aunque el viaje se hizo más largo de lo normal porque ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, la rubia buscaba el momento indicado para sacar el tema de la canción aquello no iba a quedar en el olvido.

Quinn aparcó el coche, y se bajó tras de Rachel que ni siquiera la había esperado pero antes de que la morena pudiera entrar por la puerta la chica de ojos verdes la cogió del brazo suavemente para que dejara de caminar y se girara.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente…- dijo en voz baja Quinn.

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero hablar sobre la canción que has cantado esta tarde en la radio, "La chica de la habitación de al lado"…-

-Solo ha sido una canción- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mentira.

-Pero yo quiero saber si…-

-Solo ha sido eso Quinn, solo una canción…-

-Yo creo que no-

-Pues si, solo ha sido eso… Será mejor que lo olvides, ¿vale?-

Rachel no espero respuesta y se adentró dentro de casa donde las estaban esperando sus padres, Judy no había podido escuchar la canción pero Marc si y estaba muy orgulloso de su hija el hombre estaba convencidísimo de que su hija ganaría el concurso según él había sido la mejor.

Quinn también había entrado en el interior de la casa, pero su estado de ánimo era bajo, casi ni hablaba pero su mirada durante la cena no se apartaba de Rachel que comentaba con todo lujo de detalle su actuación y como después se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga.

-Bueno Rachel, yo quiero que nos cantes la canción…- le dijo Judy acabando de recoger los platos.

-¿Qué canción?-

-La que has cantado hoy, por supuesto…-

La morena miró a su padre, y este solo se encogió de hombros. Pero Rachel no quería más problemas así que decidió cantar otra canción con su guitarra. Delante de su padre Judy y Quinn empezó a cantar.

A la rubia le sentó muy mal que Rachel decidiera cantar otra canción, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzadas la observaba cantar desde el sofá. Cuando acabó, la pareja de casados le aplaudió pero la porrista no lo hizo se quedó en la misma posición sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, y la morena sabía porque la miraba.

-¿No te ha gustado, Quinnie?- le preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Claro, mamá…- contestó levantándose- Pero es tarde yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches- contestaron los tres.

Y sin más se fue, siendo observada por la morena que aun tenía la guitarra entre sus manos.

Cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella, poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta llegar al suelo donde se sentó.

-No ha sido solo una canción, lo sé…-

* * *

**NA**

**Siento mucho el retraso, he tenido unos días algo ajetreados. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	12. Capítulo 11: Ocean Avenue

**Capítulo 11**

**Ocean Avenue**

_30 de Octubre del 2010_

Otro día de instituto, otro lunes más…

Eso era lo que pensaba la rubia mirando el techo de su habitación tumbada en su cama, hacia más de cinco minutos que el despertador había sonado pero ella seguía en aquella posición sin intenciones de moverse.

-¡Quinn arriba!- le gritó su madre al abrir la puerta y verla aun en la cama- Llegaras tarde…- le avisó antes de marcharse. La rubia al escucharla cerró los ojos con fuerzas intentando desaparecer pero no lo consiguió.

La porrista se levantó de su cama con pocas ganas de ir al instituto, se sentía sin fuerzas aquel día no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Muchas cosas estaban empezando a cambiar y eso Quinn lo sabía.

A la única persona que quería ver ese día era a Rachel, quería que su relación volviese a donde había estado hacia una semana, porque ahora todo estaba mal entre ellas.

Desde la última conversación en frente de su casa no habían vuelto a hablar aun que la rubia lo había intentado. Había sido Rachel la que la había ignorado durante el domingo, Quinn intentó hablar con ella pero esta se pasó todo el día fuera y cuando volvió a casa Rachel buscó la manera para no hablar con ella.

-Vaya día me espera…- se dijo así misma enfrente del espejo cuando ya se había puesto el uniforme de las Cheerios.

Algo en su interior empezaba a cambiar o eso era lo que empezaba a notar la chica de ojos verdes, lo presentía. Pero lo que no entendía era porque necesitaba saber todas aquellas respuestas, porque deseaba saber la razón por la cual Rachel había escrito esa canción que tantos sentimientos le había transmitido al escucharla.

La rubia bajó a desayunar a la cocina donde su madre estaba sirviendo el zumo de naranjas y Marc miraba el periódico con una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días- saludó sin mucha energía, buscaba a la morena con la mirada pero no la encontró parecía que había vuelto a salir.

-Buenos días- contestaron a la vez.

Quinn se sentó en la silla al lado de Marc buscando aun alguna señal de que Rachel estuviera aun por casa.

-¿Y Rachel?- acabó preguntando.

-Se ha ido a desayunar a Starbucks con Santana- le contestó Marc bajando el periódico para mirar a la chica.

Quinn asintió algo molesta mirando su desayuno encima de la mesa, habían cogido la costumbre de ir con un coche ellas dos juntas pero Rachel ese día no había tenido los mismos planes que la porrista y ni siquiera se lo había comentado.

Desayunó rápido y cogió sus cosas para ir al instituto, no quería esperar más.

Cuando por fin llegó se bajó del coche pero antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta vio a Rachel apoyada en el capo de su coche como si estuviera esperando a alguien, la rubia lo vio como una oportunidad para hablar con ella ahora la morena no tendría ninguna escusa para no hablar.

-Rachel…-

-Quinn- dijo sorprendida al verla, se bajó del capo para quedar cara a cara-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estudio aquí…- contestó irónicamente aun molesta con ella.

-Quiero decir que aun es algo pronto para entrar al instituto…-

-Ya, bueno…- la porrista apretó su carpeta contra su pecho mirando a la morena que seguía buscando a alguien con la mirada-Rachel…-

-Dime-

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-

-¿De qué?-

-Sobre la canción…-

-Otra vez no…- susurró Rachel bajando la cabeza y negando un par de veces, cuantas veces se lo tendría que decir.- Quinn, solo fue eso… Olvídalo, ¿vale?-

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero olvidarlo!- elevó la voz más cabreada y molesta- Quiero que me digas porque la escribiste…-

La morena la miró durante unos segundos pensando en lo que decir, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no debía…

-¡Rachel!- gritó alguien a lo lejos acercándose a las chicas. La morena buscó quien la llamaba y a lo lejos pudo ver a Marta y detrás de ella a su hermano. Quinn también la vio, su mandíbula se tenso mientras apretaba con mucha más fuerza su carpeta contra el pecho.

-Hola Marta- Rachel la saludó antes de recibir un efusivo abrazo por parte de ella, pero lo que nadie vio fue como Quinn rodó los ojos mucho más molesta que antes. Pero lo que la rubia no sabía era que la pelirroja saludaba así a todos sus amigos cercanos, era una persona muy cariñosa y le gustaba demostrarlo.

-Hola Quinn- saludó la chica también a la rubia, pero esta solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no entendía porque pero no le gustaba esa chica.

Rachel estaba abrazando al hermano de Marta mientras que Quinn los observaba al igual que la pelirroja.

-Quinn este es Sammy el hermano de Marta- le informó la morena, presentándoselo por cortesía.

-¡No me llames así Rachel!- le gritó señalándole con el dedo índice- Me llamo Sam Evans, encantado…- el chico puso su tono de voz seductora y le guiñó un ojo a Quinn, pero de poco le sirvió.

-Quinn Fabray- le contestó sin apartar la vista de las chicas que ahora no dejaban de reír sin prestarles atención. Otra vez Rachel la volvía a ignorar y todo por culpa de Marta, era lo que pensaba la rubia.-Yo me tengo que ir…-

Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó de allí no quería seguir viendo como Rachel abrazaba a Marta o al hermano de esta mientras que la ignoraba. Entró rápidamente al instituto sin mirar atrás.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos mudado antes a Lima, Marta?- le preguntó a su hermana después de no haber quitado su vista de la rubia embelesado por la belleza de la chica.

-¿A ti solo te interesan las tías o qué?-

-Claro- le contestó sin remordimientos con una sonrisa-Nos vemos luego niñas- se despidió antes de empezar a perseguir un grupo de porristas-Preciosas me podéis mostrar donde esta mi taquilla, es que soy nuevo y…-

-Es un imbécil…-comentó Marta caminando al lado de su vieja amiga.

-No ha cambiado por lo que veo-

-Y nunca lo hará…-

Sam era un año mayor que Marta aunque nadie creía que fueran hermanos, eran completamente diferentes. El chico era rubio de piel clara y ojos verdes mientras que Marta aunque ahora su pelo era de color rojo ella era morena, ojos marrones y piel algo morena. Una de las pocas cosas en las que se parecían era en su pasión por la música, la pelirroja era un amante de la danza y el chico de los instrumentos, Sam tocaba la guitarra, la batería y el piano y también como su hermana cantaba.

-¿Haréis hoy la audición del Glee Club?-

-Por supuesto-

Durante las primeras clases Rachel siguió pensativa por la charla que había tenido esa mañana con Quinn. Esas últimas palabras que le había dicho la rubia seguían resonando en su cabeza. Ella no quería olvidar la canción, ¿pero porque?

La morena había decidido distanciarse de la porrista, era lo mejor para las dos o eso creía ella. Iba a ser difícil ya que vivían en una misma casa pero Quinn nunca le correspondería de la misma manera por eso era mejor frenar todo lo que sentía por ella antes sentir algo más o incluso enamorarse.

La hora del recreo llegó poco después, Quinn iba con sus dos amigos, Kurt y Brittany por la cafetería dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de las Cherioos.

-¿Y si hoy nos sentamos con los del Glee Club?- cuestionó la holandesa caminando lentamente con su bandeja en las manos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó borde Quinn, aquella conversación con Rachel le había cabreado con todo el mundo.

-A mi no me importa- comentó el chico.

-A ti no te importa porque estará Blaine- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, conocía a su amigo.

-Y tu quieres sentarte ahí porque estará Santana…- contraatacó Kurt.

-Bueno ya basta…- cortó la rubia para dejaran de hablar.

-Hoy estás rara, Quinn…-

-Sí, Kurt tiene razón… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, no me pasa nada…- volvió a contestar de la misma manera- ¿Nos vamos a sentar o nos pasaremos todo el recreo aquí de pie?-

Sus amigos la miraron durante unos segundos, aquello no era normal en ella. En esas últimas semanas se había mostrado algo más cariñosa con todo el mundo por eso les sorprendía ese cambio de actitud de la noche a la mañana.

En la mesa estaban todos los chicos, todos menos Santana y Rachel que aun no habían llegado. Los 3 Cherioos se sentaron, Kurt rápidamente cogió el lugar de al lado de Blaine.

Poco tardaron en llegar las dos morenas, pero Santana al ver que Brittany estaba allí aceleró el paso para sentarse a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que todo el mundo las mirara aunque ellas siguieron a la suyo.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- le preguntó Quinn a Kurt.

-Santana ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, aun que se están tomando las cosas con calma…-

-¿Son pareja?-

-No, aun no…- le contestó mirando a las chicas, Santana había cogido la mano de la bailarina acariciándola con las suyas- Pero es obvio que lo serán…-

-Me alegro por ellas- dijo con sinceridad pero algo en su sonrisa andaba mal. La rubia agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos, un sentimiento le comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo. No podía ser verdad, no podía ser que sintiera envidia de Santana y Brittany. Aquello no tenía lógica.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio como Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Puck y este tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, los dos reían por alguna tontería pero lo que más le dolía a la rubia era que la morena parecía no prestarle ninguna atención. Desde que había llegado a la mesa no le había mirado ni una sola vez, o eso era lo que creía la porrista.

-Chicos…- intentó llamar la atención del Glee club la capitana del club- ¿Os importa que Marta, la chica nueva, se sienta aquí con nosotros?- preguntó mirando a la chica que acaba de sentarse en una de las mesas y aunque estuviera rodeada de gente estaba sola.-Es su primer día y no conoce a mucha gente…-

-Claro chica, dile que venga- comentó Mercedes, mientras que Tina y Mike asentían con la cabeza. Kurt y Blaine hablaban sin prestar atención al igual que las dos porristas.

-Esta buena…- comentó Noah mirando a la pelirroja- Dile que venga y me la presentas- la morena le dio un golpe en el brazo por ese último comentario.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Rachel se fue a levantar del asiento, alguien habló frenándola en seco.

-A mí si me importa- dijo Quinn, ni ella misma entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo. Todo el mundo la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de inmediato la morena.

-Porque no me gusta esa chica, no me cae bien-

-No la conoces…-

-Me da igual, no quiero conocerla- contestó cruzándose de brazos. Rachel la miraba seria, no entendía a que venía ese comportamiento de Quinn.

¿A qué venía eso? Se preguntó mentalmente Rachel.

Los demás chicos las miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis, el silencio reinaba en aquella mesa hasta que Rachel cogió sus cosas y se giró con intención de irse, no iba aguantar que Quinn hiciera lo que se le antojara.

-¡Hey Rachel!- le gritó Santana-¿Dónde vas?-

-Me voy a sentar con Marta- contestó sin parar de caminar seguida por la latina.

-Espera…- Santana la cogió del brazo para que frenara.

-¿Qué?-

-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas? Puedes decirle que se venga a sentar con nosotros, si es por Quinn que se…-

-¡Si es por ella! ¡Siempre tiene que ser todo como ella lo dice y cuando ella lo dice!- la cortó, pero después comprendió que la latina no tenía la culpa- Lo siento…-

-No pasa nada –

Rachel cogió aire antes de decirle la verdad de porque se alejaba de la mesa.

-Tengo que alejarme de ella, es lo mejor para las dos… Me gusta mucho, muchísimo, pero ella no está interesada en mí…-

-¿Sabes que yo te apoyo, no?- le dijo poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros sin saber que más decir, la otra morena asintió con un pequeña sonrisa- Pero no hace falta que te vayas de la mesa, si a Quinn no le gusta Marta que se fastidie-

-No, déjalo así Santana… Es lo mejor- respondió sin darle más importancia- Nos vemos luego-

La latina volvió a la mesa después de que Rachel se fuera así, comprendía que se quisiera alejar de Quinn pero no que se fuera de esa manera como si alguien la hubiera echado de allí.

-Ya te vale rubia, ya te vale…- le dijo a Quinn, esta solo la miró sin responderle viendo como la morena seguía caminando en dirección a la mesa donde estaba sentada Marta.

Rachel caminó unos metros hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar su teléfono móvil, como si estuviera esperando alguna llamada importante.

-¡Hey! ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-

-Eso no se pregunta guapa- le contestó dejando de mirar por fin su teléfono móvil.

-¿Cómo han ido las clases?-

-Bien, o eso creo…-

-Te irás acostumbrando, tranquila…- después de contestar la morena enfocó su mirada otra vez en Quinn, quien no paraba de mirarla de manera seria y tensa.

-Eso espero- contestó soltando una pequeña carcajada- Oye no hace falta que te quedes aquí conmigo, puedes sentarte con tus amigos, a mí no me importa… Además mi hermano estará a punto de llegar-

-Dudo mucho que venga…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Míralo tu misma- dijo Rachel señalando hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

Sam estaba sentado en la mesa de las porristas, rodeada de chicas mientras hablaba con ellas. Las dos chicas asegurarían que estaba intentando ligar con todas ellas. Era un chico guapo, fuerte y sabía cómo seducir a una mujer.

-Genial…- ironizó volviendo la vista a Rachel- Menos mal que me dijo que estaría conmigo en el recreo…-

-A lo mejor viene ahora…-

-No creo- contestó volviendo a mirar a su hermano que ahora se encontraba mostrando sus brazos bien musculados- No importa, además ahora tengo mejor compañía- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo mismo digo- le contestó después de soltar una carcajada. Marta también se rio pero segundos después su rostro volvió a ponerse serio para luego volver a mirar su teléfono móvil por tercera vez, su cara parecía enfadada al ver que no había recibido nada. -¿Qué esperas una llamada?-

-Eh… No, bueno si…-

-Parece importante…-

-Sí que lo es, si…- dijo y Rachel creyó percibir dolor en esas palabras.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa no lo bloqueó y ahí fue cuando Rachel vio la foto que había en la pantalla. En la foto salía Marta besándose con otra chica, al principio la morena se sorprendió pero en ese momento no quiso preguntar, después de todo se había reencontrado hacia pocos días, debían explicarse muchas cosas aun.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- le preguntó Rachel al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que tenían que volver a clases.

-Eh…- la chica sacó un papel del bolsillo para comprobarlo- Español-

-Igual que a mí, ¿vamos?-

Marta asintió y caminó justo al lado de la chica, pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que detrás iba Quinn aun cabreada por lo que había pasado a la hora del recreo. A la rubia también le tocaba español.

-Va a ser una hora muy larga…- susurró Quinn al ver que las dos chicas se sentaban juntas en una de las mesas.

-¿Has dicho algo?- le preguntó Kurt

-No, nada…-

El chico la miró esperando alguna otra respuesta pero eso no llegó, y prefirió no hacer más preguntas por ahora, pero tenía que descubrir que le pasaba a Quinn. La jornada escolar fue llegando a su fin, solo quedaba Glee Club. Los últimos en entrar a la clase fueron Brittany, Kurt y Quinn pero lo que sorprendió a Quinn fue ver allí también a Marta con su hermano.

-Hola clase- saludó el profesor- Hoy tendremos una nueva audición, ya sabéis chicos siempre con respeto hacia vuestros compañeros.- cuando todos asintieron Schuester continuó- Bueno Sam, Marta cuando estéis listos podéis empezar…-

Los chicos asintieron y se levantaron de asientos dirigiéndose al medio de la clase. El rubio había cogido un pie de micro, y con el se había puesto en el medio mientras que Marta se paró justo a su lado, sin micro.

_**Closer...**_

_**Closer...**_

_**Closer...**_

_**Closer...**_

La música empezó a sonar y Sam empezó a cantar las primeras palabras de la canción de Ne-Yo mientras que Marta empezaba a bailar algunos pasos de hip-hop.

_**Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me  
That she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer**_

Antes de que empezara a cantar el estribillo Marta se pasó delante de Sam para tener más espacio para bailar. La chica bailaba realmente bien.

Rachel sabía que bailaba muy bien, pero no recordaba que lo hiciera tan bien.

_**And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop**_

Sus movimientos eran precisos y muy fluidos.

_**And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop**_

El rubio cogió el micro y se dirigió hacia los asientos pasando entre los chicos mientras que cantaba dejándole a su hermana más espacio para lucirse. Ella estaba siendo el centro de atención.

_**I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
Shes the sweetest taste Ive seen  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me**_

Marta al ritmo de la música siguió bailando la coreografía, pero esta vez no se quedó en el medio si no que se decantó hacia un lado, en el mismo lado en el que estaba Rachel.

_**Come closer  
She says "come closer"**_

Cuando Sam cantó esa parte la pelirroja señaló a la morena y le hizo un gesto con su dedo para que se acercara a ella. Todos lo vieron, incluso Quinn que con los brazos cruzados lo veía todo, ella en ningún momento miró a Sam .

Su mirada iba de Rachel a Marta, y de Marta a Rachel.

_**And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop**_

El hermano de Marta volvió a bajar junto con ella para acabar la canción como la habían comenzado.

_**And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop**_

La música fue remplazada por los aplausos de los chicos, de todos menos de Quinn quien seguía cruzada de brazos con el rostro serio, el único que se dio cuenta del estado de la rubia fue Kurt.

-¡Wow!-dijo sorprendido el profesor- Eso ha sido asombroso, los dos habéis estado genial… Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que entren…-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo…- otra vez la rubia no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-¿No te ha gustado la actuación, Quinn?-

-No creo que sea justo que ella entre cuando ni siquiera a cantado…-

-¡Eso no es justo!- gritó Rachel levantándose para mirarla a la cara- Lo ha hecho genial, y ella tiene el mismo derecho que tuviste tú al entrar…-

-Chicas, chicas…- intentó tranquilizar Will pero cuando iba a volver hablar la pelirroja se adelantó.

-Sam coge la guitarra, ahora voy a cantar yo…- contestó seria. Ella tan solo había bailado porque el baile era su punto fuerte, pero si querían que cantara ella lo haría.

-Marta no hace falta que lo hagas- le dijo Rachel.

-Rachel, voy a cantar para que no pueda decir nada…- contestó desafiando con la mirada a la porrista que seguía cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué canción?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Ocean Avenue-

Con el mismo micro que había utilizado Sam ahora era con el que iba a cantar la chica. El rubio fue quien hizo la señal para empezar rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra.

_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue where I used to sit and talk with you. We were both sixteen and it felt so right sleepin' all day stayin' up all night, stayin' up all night.  
**_

Marta se aferraba al micrófono cantando como mejor sabía sorprendiendo a muchos de allí.

_**There's a place off the corner of Cherry Street, we would walk on the beach in our bare feet. We were both eighteen and it felt so right sleepin' all day stayin' up all night. Stayin' up all night.**_

La mayoría pensaba que al no haber cantado antes era porque no lo hacía del todo bien pero ahora estaban comprobando que eso no era verdad, su voz no era mejor que la de su hermano pero lo hacía bien.

_**If I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away yeah, yeah.**_

There's a piece of you that's here with me, it's everywhere I go it's everything I see. When I sleep I dream and it gets me by, I can make believe that you're here tonight. That you're here tonight.

If I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together, let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah.

Ahí fue el momento en el que Sam se lució con un solo de guitarra eléctrica.

_**I remember the look in your eyes. When I told that this was goodbye. You were beggin' me not tonight, not here, not now. We were lookin' up in the same night sky, we keep pretendin' the sun will not rise, we'll be together for one more night somewhere, somehow.**_

If I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah, yeah!

Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse en esa aula, Marta respiró tranquila al ver como algunos de los chicos, incluyendo Rachel, se levantaban para seguir aplaudiendo.

-Ahora sí que nos ha quedado claro que tienes talento y mucho Marta, gracias- dijo el profesor antes de que pudiera haber problemas, aunque la pelirroja no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada y Quinn mucho menos que estaba callada en su asiento- Y ahora vamos a hablar de la tarea de esta semana…-

Un poco más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez por última vez en el día. Los chicos iban saliendo de la clase para ir hacia sus casas.

-¡Rachel, espera!- gritó Quinn por el pasillo- Por favor…-

La morena se giró y también Marta que iba a su lado.

-¿Qué?-

-Rachel te espero fuera…- se excusó. La pelirroja sin esperar más se fue acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Yo te quería pedir disculpas…- empezó a decir Quinn a Rachel.

* * *

**NA**

_**Closer- Ne-Yo**_

_**Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard**_

**Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente este capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho pero no estoy muy inspirada. Lo siento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	13. Capítulo 12: Tenemos que hablar…

**Capítulo 12**

**Tenemos que hablar…**

_30 de octubre del 2010_

-¡Rachel, espera!- gritó Quinn por el pasillo- Por favor…-

La morena se giró y también Marta que iba a su lado.

-¿Qué?-

-Rachel te espero fuera…- se excusó. La pelirroja sin esperar más se fue acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Yo te quería pedir disculpas…- empezó a decir Quinn a Rachel que la seguía mirando con los brazos cruzados esperando a que siguiera hablando.

A la rubia le empezaron a entrar nervios en ese preciso momento, jamás había visto esa mirada en Rachel, ni siquiera cuando se odiaban al principio de su relación. Era una mirada de decepción y disgusto mezclada con enfado y Quinn sabía que era por ella. Desde el momento en el que la vio salir de la sala supo que no había actuado correctamente, estaba arrepentida de haber tratado así a Rachel, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja.

-Estoy esperando a que continúes hablando, no tengo todo el día…- dijo impaciente golpeando su pie izquierdo constantemente contra el suelo.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Quinn y empezó hablar sin titubear:

- Te quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento hoy, se que hoy he estado muy caprichosa especialmente contigo y no debería haberte tratado así sin ninguna escusa pero estoy arrepentida Rachel, lo digo de verdad…-

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas…- habló entre dientes aun mirando hacia los lados viendo como la gente ya desaparecía por el pasillo con intenciones de irse de aquel edificio.

-Lo sé, se que debo pedirle disculpas a Marta pero sigue habiendo algo en ella que no me gusta…- habló con sinceridad.

Le iba a pedir disculpas por Rachel, solo por ella.

-¡Pero no la conoces!- la cortó la morena abriendo sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.-Si la conocieras la verías como yo…-

-No creo que la vea igual que tú, jamás…- susurró agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó por qué no la había escuchado bien, o eso creía.

-Que puede que tengas razón…- comentó dándole la razón para cambiar de tema.

-Ya verás Quinn, al final os haréis amigas y todo…- contestó muy sonriente- Solo tienes que disculparte con ella, e intentar ser un poco más agradable recuerda que es nueva al igual que lo fuiste tú…-

Aquella comparación a Quinn no le gustó, para nada.

-Bueno Rachel, eso ya se verá…- dijo con muchas dudas, aquello de ser amiga de Marta no lo veía claro pero por ver una vez más la sonrisa de Rachel haría y diría cualquier cosa.- Aun es muy pronto para hablar-

-Cierto…-

Las chicas seguían en aquel pasillo prácticamente vacío, todos los alumnos ya habían salido del instituto, ya iba siendo hora que salieran de allí.

-¿Qué te parece si para acabar de hacer las paces te invito a un café?- le preguntó Quinn, ya que no había podido pasar tiempo con ella en todo el día iba aprovechar ese momento que estaban teniendo a solas, sin nadie más.

-Emmh… no se…- Rachel dudaba, el plan era distanciarse un poco de Quinn para olvidar y borrar sus sentimientos por ella y pasar la tarde con ella a solas no entraba dentro de ese plan, era una mala idea pero le apetecía mucho- De acuerdo…- no pudo negarse.

Solo será una tarde, ¿qué podría pasar?, era lo que pensaba la morena después de haber aceptado. Solo debía controlar sus impulsos una vez más, y no decir ni hacer nada que la pudiera incomodar.

-Genial- contestó ahora siendo ella la que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Va… Vamos- le costó hablar un poco, aquella sonrisa la dejaba sin habla.

-No, aun no…-

-¿Aun no?- preguntó confusa, no entendía a que venía eso.

-No, yo quería pedirte algo antes de irnos de aquí…- la morena asintió dándole entender de que podía seguir hablando y Quinn cogió aire antes de preguntarle -¿Puedo abrazarte?... Es para ver que todo está bien entre nosotras…- la rubia se sonrojó después de pedirle un abrazo.- Quiero darte un abrazo…-

-Cla…Claro- otra vez le costaba hablar pero esta vez no era por la sonrisa de la rubia si no por ese abrazo que le había pedido y por como lo había pedido.-Eso no lo tienes que preguntar…- dijo sin pensar.

La rubia fue la que se acercó a Rachel y levantó sus brazos para posarlos sobre los hombros de la morena y entrelazarlos por detrás su cuello pegando todo su cuerpo al de la chica. La morena instintivamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la porrista. Cuando Quinn apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Rachel cerró sus ojos inspirando el aroma del cabello de esta, mientras que Rachel seguía con los ojos abiertos intentando controlar sus impulsos que tenía en ese momento, quería besarla en aquel preciso momento y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía pero no debía…

_-No lo hagas Rachel, no lo hagas…- _Se decía mentalmente.

Aquel abrazo tenía poco de amistoso. El abrazo estaba durando mucho más de lo normal, pero ninguna de las dos parecía que se quisieran separar, estaban a gusto sobretodo Quinn.

Pero hubo alguien que las interrumpió e hizo que se separaran de inmediato aunque esa persona lo había visto, había visto como se estaban abrazando y también vio como no parecía que se fueran a separar.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- gritó para llamar la atención de la chica-¡Tienes que venir, corre!- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano para que se diera prisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt?-

Las chicas se habían sobresaltado por la voz del chico a lo lejos y rápidamente se separaron, Quinn había agachado la cabeza algo sonrojada pero sobretodo con muchas ganas de seguir abrazada a Rachel.

-Es Marta, llevaba unos minutos hablando por teléfono con alguien y ahora no para de llorar… No sabemos que le pasa, pero no deja de llorar. Tu por lo menos la conoces, yo no sabía que decirle…-

La rubia levantó el rostro ahora serio al escuchar el nombre de la chica, otra vez.

-¿Marta?...-

-¡Venga vamos!- apresuró el chico a Rachel viendo como Quinn rodaba los ojos con sus brazos cruzados apoyados en el pecho andando mucho más despacio que ellos.

Poco tardaron en salir al aparcamiento, algo más tardó la porrista. Kurt guió a Rachel hasta llegar donde estaban Brittany, Santana y Marta, esta última se encontraba sentada en la acera con su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras que las otras dos chicas tan solo la miraban después de fracasar en el intento de consolarla.

-Ey…- le dijo Rachel arrodillándose ante ella-Marta…-

La chica al reconocer la voz de la morena la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a llorar con más fuerza en el hombro de Rachel, nadie sabía que había pasado.

A lo lejos llegaba Quinn con paso lento y otra vez volvía a estar seria, cuando llegó junto con los demás se puso justo al lado de Kurt.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-No lo sabemos…- le respondió, pero unos segundos después la miró para después hablar- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora iba a ir a casa de Britt, vente así hablamos…-

-No, no puedo he quedado con Rachel…-

-Pues dudo mucho que hoy vayas algún lado con ella- le dijo al ver como Rachel ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse.

-Sácame de aquí…- le susurró Marta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la morena.

-Vayámonos de aquí…- le dijo a la chica cogiéndola de la mano- Gracias chicos, yo me ocupo de ella-

Quinn las miró mordiéndose la lengua.

-Rachel…- la llamó buscando que le prestara algo de atención.

-Quinn, lo siento… Otro día, ¿vale?- la morena no espero ninguna respuesta por parte de Quinn y guió a Marta hasta su coche para entrar en el y marcharse de allí.

-De acuerdo…- susurró la rubia aunque Rachel ya estaba muy alejada de ellos para poderla escuchar. Quinn había bajado el rostro, se sentía muy celosa en aquel momento, jamás había pensado que llegaría estar celosa por una chica pero ese día había sentido muchos celos.

Marta y Rachel ya habían entrado las dos en el coche, y se estaban poniendo los cinturones para salir de allí.

-Ten…- la morena le dio un paquete de pañuelos para que se limpiara las lágrimas que aun derramaban sus ojos.

-Gracias…-

-¿Y tú hermano?-

-Se ha ido con una porrista, pensaba ir a andando a casa…- le explicó, su hermanos siempre hacia lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No, a casa no…- se negó rotundamente.- Solo sácame de aquí por favor Rachel…-

-Hecho-

Rachel arrancó su coche y salió de allí, no sin antes mirar a Quinn que aun seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, le dolía dejar plantada a la rubia pero Marta la necesitaba. Esperaba que Quinn lo entendiera.

-Quinn- la llamó Kurt para que reaccionara, aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos- ¿vienes?- le preguntó señalando su coche y a la holandesa que ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

-Claro…- susurró asintiendo con la cabeza- Iré a casa a cambiarme, no tardaré-

-¡Te estaremos esperando!- le gritó Britt desde el coche. Quinn asintió alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible.

El viaje en el coche de Rachel transcurrió en silencio, la morena miraba a la chica de vez en cuando de reojo y la veía siempre limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras miraba a través de la ventana del coche.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Rachel saliendo del coche al igual que Marta.- ¿Te parece bien que nos quedemos aquí?-

-Si…-

Era un parque rodeado de grandes árboles, no había mucha gente tan solo algún que otro niño jugando en el parque infantil.

-Ven, acompáñame…-

La morena la guió entre los árboles, alejándola de la poca gente que había en aquel parque hasta llegar a una zona mucho más apartada. Rachel hizo que Marta se sentara en el suelo y se recostara en un árbol al igual que hacia ella. Los minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos hablaba, la capitana del coro esperaba que fuera la pelirroja la que comenzara a hablar pero eso no ocurrió.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha ocurrido?-

-No…- contestó con sinceridad segundos después- Pero necesito contárselo a alguien, tengo que hablarlo con alguien…-

-No hace falta que sea a mí, podemos llamar a tu hermano o…-

-Tú eres a quien quiero contárselo, no le des más vueltas- la cortó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que había mostrado después de esa llamada misteriosa.

-Soy toda oídos…- pero la pelirroja no sabía por dónde empezar, por eso Rachel se lo hizo más fácil preguntando- ¿Quién te ha llamado?-

-Mi novia- contestó rápidamente para luego rectificar- bueno, ahora mi ex novia…- su voz sonaba ahora mucho más triste que antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, nunca… Cuando llegué a España ella fue mi primera amiga, me ayudó con todo… Me ayudó adaptarme a la ciudad, al idioma, al instituto… Pero con el paso del tiempo nuestra relación cambio, ya no éramos tan solo amigas…-

-¿Os hicisteis pareja?-

-No, ella tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pensar la gente de nosotras, lo que pensarían sus padres y no quiso… Pero yo no me rendí y luche por ella, por estar con ella…- su voz se entrecortó en aquel momento parecía que sus propias palabras eran la que la herían, pero más doloroso era el recuerdo y el saber que ya no la tenía.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- Rachel la incitó a seguir.

-Si…- contestó con una triste sonrisa- Es una larga historia, pero si nos hicimos novias. Sus padres lo sabían y los míos también, llevábamos 7 meses saliendo. Todo iba perfecto hasta que…-

-Os tuvisteis que mudar aquí- adivinó la morena.

-Exacto… Con ello volvieron los problemas entre nosotras, yo intente convencerla de que podíamos llevar una relación a distancia que yo iría a visitarla cada vez que pudiera y parecía que la había convencido pero hoy me ha llamado diciéndome que se había acabado que no podía soportar la idea de tenerme tan lejos, que no podía seguir con lo nuestro…- las lagrimas volvían a manchar su rostro- Lo peor de todo es que anoche me llamó, y al final de llamada me dijo que me amaba … No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que me diga que me ama, y al día siguiente me deje?-

-Te echa de menos, ella en ningún momento te dijo que no te amara ¿no?...-

-Yo también lo estoy pasando mal por tenerla lejos, pero no tomo la salida fácil y decido olvidarla como ella ha hecho, porque yo no puedo olvidar lo nuestro, no la puedo olvidar…-

Rachel no sabía que más decirle, ver así a la chica le hacía daño había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo volvía a ser.

-Dale tiempo Marta, déjala que piense bien las cosas… Si te ama como te dijo todo se solucionara, ya verás…-

Marta asintió poco convencida, pero ya no quería hablar más del tema.

-¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte?-

-Claro, ven aquí tonta- Las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso apoyadas en aquel árbol alejadas de la gente del parque.- ¿La amas mucho, no?-

-Mucho… Ella lo es todo para mí-

En otra parte de Lima, Quinn llegaba a casa de los Pierce con su coche, sin muchas ganas tocó a la puerta para que alguien le abriera.

-Hola Quinn-

-Hola Sra. Pierce- saludó educadamente entrando al interior de la casa.

-Están en la habitación de Brittany- le informó- Si queréis algo avisadme-

-Vale, gracias-

La rubia subió las escaleras de aquella casa hasta llegar al segundo piso, no era la primera vez que iba a casa de los Pierce pero la diferencia era que ahora tan solo tenía ganas de estar con una persona, y esa persona era Rachel.

-¡Mira quien ha llegado por fin!- exclamó el chico sentado desde la cama de la bailarina.

-¡Quinn!- era Britt ahora la que chillaba antes de abrazar a la rubia como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-Hola chicos- saludó sin mucho afán.

-Pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir…-

-Lo siento por tardar…- se disculpó- Pero me apetecía darme una ducha para despejarme un poco-

Y era verdad, al llegar a casa estaba muy alterada por todo lo que había pasado en ese día, necesitaba relajarse un poco, olvidarse de lo que había pasado…

-No importa- dijo la holandesa- Pero ven siéntate, que tengo algo muy importante que deciros a los dos- la chica la cogió de la mano hasta conseguir que se sentara en su cama, al lado de Kurt.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Quinn al chico.

-Ni idea, no me lo ha querido contar…- contestó susurrando.

-¿Estáis preparados?- los dos asintieron sonriendo por la emoción que radiaba la chica- ¡Santana me ha pedido que sea su novia!- gritó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?- interrogaba Kurt.

-¿En serio?-

-Si- respondió Britt sentándose ella también en la cama-Anoche cenamos en su casa, a solas y al final de la noche me lo pidió y yo… ¡y yo le dije que sí!- un tono rojizo empezó a tintar las mejillas de la chica.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Quinn abrazándola.

-Nos alegramos- rectificó el chico abrazando a su amiga, cuando volvió a sentarse justo al lado de Quinn volvió hablar.- Y hablando de amores… Quinn, ¿no nos tienes que contar nada?-

-¿Yo? ¿De qué?- cuestionó rápidamente- Yo no tengo nada que contar…-

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar-¿Qué hay entre tú y Rachel?-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la rubia muy alterada-¡No hay nada entre Rachel y yo, Kurt! ¡No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea pero vete olvidando de eso!-

-Quinn tranquila…- dijo algo asustada la bailarina.

-¡No! ¡No me tranquilizó!- la chica cogió su bolso con intenciones de salir de allí pero sus dos amigos la frenaron interponiéndose en su camino.- ¡Apartaos!-

-Quinn, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras… Puedes decirnos la verdad-

-¡Es que no hay nada que contar!-

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad… Dime que no te gusta Rachel- Kurt estaba siendo bastante duro con la rubia, pero sabía que si tardaba más en admitirlo sería mucho más complicado y doloroso para ella- Dímelo…-

-A mi… Yo… Yo…-

No pudo, no pudo acabar la frase.

No pudo mentirles.

Quinn se giró con los ojos llorosos y se sentó frustrada en la cama con su bolso y su chaqueta en la mano. Las primeras lágrimas ya empezaban a ser derramadas, se sentía impotente al sentir todo aquello y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera decirlo en voz alta.

-Cielo…-

-Quinn…- los dos se acercaron sentándose cada uno a un lado. Brittany con su brazo la abrazó dándole apoyo, al igual que hacia Kurt cogiéndole de las manos.

-A nosotros nos lo puedes decir…-

-Yo no… No puedo decirlo…- contestó negando con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar, no era la primera vez que se planteaba sus sentimientos pero nunca había insistido siempre había pensado que esos sentimientos se esfumarían, que no eran nada…

-Si puedes- volvió a insistir el chico.

-Estamos contigo- le dijo la bailarina poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

Quinn cogió aire profundamente y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos habló diciendo algo que nunca había admitido en voz alta.

-Me gusta… Rachel- no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas- Rachel me gusta mucho- ahora si los abrió y cayeron muchas más lagrimas de sus ojos color avellana.

La rubia se abrazó rápidamente a Kurt ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras que sus dos amigos la intentaban calmar. Kurt sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él había pasado por lo mismo cuando admitió que le gustaba un chico, sabía que Quinn estaba aterrada por lo que sentía pero ahí estaban él y Britt para apoyarla y ayudarla en todo.

-Hoy te quedaras a dormir con nosotros, ¿te parece?- la chica solo asintió como respuesta aun con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kurt- Iré a avisar a tu madre…- anunció Britt saliendo de la habitación.

Kurt se quedó con ella acariciándole el cabello mientras le susurraba que todo iba a ir bien.

-Me gusta Rachel…- volvió a repetir Quinn en un susurro- Me gusta mucho…-

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Que paséis un buen fin de semana :)**

**Con cariño GM**


	14. Capítulo 13: Miedos

**Capítulo 13**

**Miedos**

_19 de noviembre del 2010_

Hacia unas semanas Quinn sintió temor por primera vez de lo que sentía en su interior por alguien. Cuando por fin admitió delante de sus dos amigos que le gustaba Rachel, desde ese momento tuvo miedo. Miedo por lo que sentía, por lo que podría pasar, por lo que podría ser, por lo que podría llegar a pensar la gente de ella, por lo que podría llegar a pensar su madre de ella y por cómo podría reaccionar…

Alrededor de unos 20 días habían pasado desde ese momento, pero la rubia empezaba aceptar lo que sentía por la morena aunque aun no lo llegaba entender del todo. ¿Cómo le podía gustar una chica? ¿Por qué le gustaba Rachel? Y muchas más preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza, preguntas que aun no tenían respuestas.

Ya no lloraba cada noche pensando en que su familia la podría rechazar, gracias a Kurt y Brittany lo consiguió. Había avanzado mucho pero aun le quedaba un largo camino por delante.

Sentada en su escritorio, Quinn se encontraba haciendo la tarea para el lunes pero en lo único que pensaba era en Rachel y en como su relación no había avanzado nada, cada día que pasaba la morena estaba más distanciada de ella y todo por culpa de Marta que había entrado en la vida de la morena siendo cada vez más cercanas entre ellas.

¿Estaba celosa?

Sí y lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada… No se veía capaz de decirle lo que sentía a Rachel, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, la porrista creía que no. Ese era otro de sus miedos, el rechazo…

Otro día encerrada en casa sin hacer nada interesante, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa aun llevaba su pijama, con pocas ganas se volvió a centrar en lo que estaba haciendo pero una suave melodía le llagó a sus oídos, primero pensó que era alguien con la música algo alta pero luego se dio cuenta de que tan solo era el sonido de una guitarra y provenía del piso de abajo. Con mucho sigiló se dirigió hacia la habitación de la morena guiándose por la música, primero miro si la chica estaba allí pero no había nadie. Poco a poco caminó hasta llegar a la ventana y allí se asomó para ver de donde procedía aquella melodía que aun llegaba a sus oídos, y aunque no pudo ver a nadie si que pudo escuchar la voz de Rachel, junto con la de Marta…

Otra vez volvían los celos, ella cuando estuvo con Finn nunca había sentido tantos celos ¿Por qué con Rachel si?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Miró al cielo durante unos segundos buscando tranquilizarse, una tormenta se avecinaba. Cada vez el cielo estaba más oscuro y tan solo eran las 4 de la tarde de aquel domingo. Sus manos aun estaban apretadas controlando aquel terremoto interno que estaba sufriendo.

Necesitaba saber que estaban haciendo allí abajo…

No pudo soportarlo más y bajo de la habitación para buscar donde se encontraban, pasó por la cocina y allí estaba su madre quien la frenó al ver que su hija iba a salir.

-¿Ya has acabado tus deberes, Quinn?-

-Emmh… Casi, me falta una cosa… Solo baje para… para beber agua, es que tengo sed- se inventó sobre la marcha abriendo la nevera para sacar una pequeña botella de agua.

-De acuerdo… Yo iré a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, ¿quieres que te compre algo? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, gracias-

-Tardaré un poco, portaos bien- dijo antes de salir de la cocina, la mujer mayor siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta su coche y marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de Rachel y su amiga.

Cuando la rubia llegó a la puerta de entrada después de que su madre se fuera las pudo ver sentadas en el porche, Quinn se quedó mirando a través de una ventana observando lo que hacían y escuchando lo que decían.

-¿Has compuesto una nueva canción?- preguntó sorprendido la pelirroja sentada al lado de Rachel quien tenía la guitarra colocada sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí, hace unos días… Me vino la inspiración y no sé, no pude evitarlo…-

-Aun no entiendo como no ganaste el concurso de la radio…- contestó negando con la cabeza.

Aquella semana anunciaron los ganadores por la página web de la radio, y desgraciadamente Rachel había quedado en tercera posición, aunque para ella ya era un gran logro. Eso le demostraba que podía conseguir sus sueños si seguía trabajando duro y si seguía esforzándose.

-Había gente muy buena Marta…-

Las dos chicas estaban mirando hacia la calle, de espaldas a la puerta por eso no veían a Quinn asomada por la ventana.

-No eran mejores cantantes que tú- la pelirroja le respondió algo indignada –Yo sigo pensando que el chico que ganó se parece mucho al director de la radio, creo que hubo amaño…-

-Que rebuscada eres…- le contestó negando con la cabeza un par de veces seguidas.-No puedes acusar sin pruebas-

-Pero es que se parecen muchísimo- dijo utilizando un tono de niña pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse contagiándose así a la pelirroja.

-Quede tercera, eso ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba- habló con sinceridad cuando dejó de reírse- Lo demás olvídalo…- Marta asintió respetando su decisión.

-¿Y en que te inspiraste para la canción?- indagó curiosa cambiando de tema-¿O en quien?-

-En… En nadie- mintió agachando la cabeza volviendo a tocar su guitarra, iniciando la canción que había compuesto pero poco después dejó de tocar volviendo a mirar a Marta.

-¿Me la vas a cantar?- sabía que le había mentido.

-Sí, eso creo…- contestó Rachel tocando la guitarra que estaba en sus manos. – Si quieres claro…-

-Eso no lo dudes-

Sus dedos ya empezaban a tocar la guitarra, aquella melodía era la que había escuchado la rubia desde su habitación mientras intentaba hacer la tarea. La morena cogió aire antes de empezar a cantar, sus ojos se cerraron y sin poderlo evitar la imagen de Quinn le vino a la mente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las palabras salían solas…

_**A escondidas nuestro amor, cansado de esperar.  
Llora oculto su dolor, callado en soledad,  
guarda su secreto en algún rincón, donde el viento mece...**_

_**La esperanza...**_

Tanto Marta como Quinn estaba concentradas en la canción, sin poderlo evitar la pelirroja se fue acercando algo más a Rachel sin estorbarla para poder escuchar mejor la canción y su voz, aquellas palabras le recordaban a su amor...

_**Tanto amor y sin amar, que irónico y real.**_  
_**Navegando entre las olas, a solas y sin mar,**_  
_**pregúntale a tu corazón, si así vale la pena,**_  
_**si tan intensa es la pasión, que recorre nuestras venas...**_

_**Nada que decir, todo por hablar**_  
_**y mientras callamos duele más,**_  
_**déjame salir o dime como entrar,**_  
_**abre el corazón de par en par,**_  
_**grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,**_  
_**mientras quede algo que encontrar**_  
_**de ti, de mí...**_

_**De este amor...  
**_

Por la mente de Marta en ese momento pasaban muchos recuerdos de ella junto a Julia, su chica, su primer amor porque aunque hubieran roto ella seguía siendo su chica eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar, siempre sería ella…

_**A escondidas sale el sol, que alumbra otro final,  
se hace eterno este momento, mañana será igual,  
pregúntale a tu corazón si así vale la pena,  
si tan intensa es la pasión que recorren nuestras venas...**_

_**Nada que decir, todo por hablar,**_  
_**y mientras callamos duele más,**_  
_**déjame salir o dime como entrar,**_  
_**abre el corazón de par en par,**_  
_**grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,**_  
_**mientras quede algo que encontrar,**_  
_**de ti, de mí...**_

La mirada de Quinn iba de Rachel a Marta, cuando miraba a la morena no podía evitar sonreír. Ahí fue por donde primera vez la escuchó cantar, le hacía sentir tantas cosas… Pero cuando miraba a Marta aquella sonrisa se esfumaba.

_**Aún quedan, palabras, deseos... sueños que cumplir,  
caricias, miradas, tanto por vivir...**_

_**Nada que decir, todo por hablar,**_  
_**y mientras callamos duele más…**_

_**Duele más…**_

Rachel había compuesto aquella canción pensando en todo lo que estaba callando, en todo lo que hacía para olvidarse de Quinn. Pero no lo conseguía, en su mente aun seguía la rubia. No había día en el que no pensara en lo que pasaría si se lo dijera, en lo que pasaría si la besara…

Aquella canción la había escrito para dejar salir sus sentimientos a la luz.

_**Déjame salir o dime como entrar,  
abre el corazón de par en par,  
grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,  
mientras quede algo que encontrar, de ti, de mí...  
de este amor.**_

Y con esa última frase Rachel acabó la canción alargando un poco más las notas finales, en todo momento había pensado en Quinn. Al igual que Marta que no había dejado de pensar en Julia. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaban mucho más cerca, la morena sin mirar a su amiga dejó la guitarra a un lado para luego mirarla a los ojos.

El silencio reinaba en aquel porche.

-Marta…- susurró al ver los ojos de la chica llenos de lagrima, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó imaginándose que había pensado en Julia, la conocía pero algo en su mirada era diferente en aquel momento.

Quinn desde la ventana veía como sus rostros poco a poco estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus labios, se estaban besando…

La rubia cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima, la primera de muchas, segundos después salió corriendo a su habitación no podía seguir mirando. Tenía que salir de aquella casa, no podía seguir ahí. En su mente se repetía la imagen que acababa de ver mientras intentaba vestirse lo más deprisa posible.

-Marta…- volvió a decir el nombre de la chica separando sus labios poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja para apartarla- Yo no puedo…-

Rachel no sentía más que amistad por ella, se había dejado llevar en el momento del beso pero en cuanto sus labios se unieron supo que hizo mal al dejar que sucediera, Marta estaba enamorada de Julia, y ella… Ella aun tenía a Quinn en la cabeza y no la podía olvidar...

-¡Dios! Lo siento mucho Rachel, lo siento…- se disculpó levantándose- Lo siento…- repitió.

-No, no te disculpes pero yo no siento nada por ti, eres mi amiga…-

Rachel se puso de pie como la pelirroja para encararla y hacerle ver que estaba bien, que no estaba enfadada ni molesta por el beso. La morena tan solo quería aclarar las cosas, quería hablar de lo que había sucedido.

-Yo tampoco siento nada por ti, Rachel…- le dijo mirándola aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la canción- Esa canción me hizo pensar en Julia y en todo lo que he perdido, que cuando has acabado no sé que me ha pasado por la cabeza que te he besado, cuando te estaba besando tan solo pensaba en ella…-

La morena ahora se sentía más aliviada al saber que ese beso tan solo había sido un error para las dos.

-¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó al ver que la chica seguía derramando lagrimas.

-Sí, sí tranquila… Solo son recuerdos…-

-¿Aun no te ha contestado a ninguna llamada?- la pelirroja tan solo negó con la cabeza.-Tranquila, solo debes esperar…-

Segundos después las dos chicas vieron a Quinn salir de casa corriendo sin mirarlas, tanto Rachel como Marta no la pudieron frenar, incluso la morena la pudo ver con algunas lágrimas en los ojos antes de desaparecer en la lejanía.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pensó Rachel.

-Ve a por ella- le aconsejó Marta.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó segundos después.

-Síguela o la perderás de vista, dile todo lo que sientes o la perderás…-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Simplemente lo sé, te conozco… He visto como la miras, y también se que para escribir esa canción te inspiraste en lo que sientes por ella- le contestó deprisa- Y ahora ve a por ella- le apresuró a que se fuera.

Rachel no espero que se lo dijera dos veces y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Quinn. Marta vio como la morena se apresuraba por llegar hasta la rubia, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Con una triste sonrisa se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado por su chica y cogió su bolso para irse caminando hasta su casa.

-Ojala yo también la tuviera aquí conmigo…- susurró antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Ya no tengo miedo, ya no tengo miedo, ya no tengo miedo… era lo único que pensaba Rachel mientras corría sin rumbo buscando a Quinn. No sabía dónde se encontraba la chica pero esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Por lo contrario Quinn intentaba no pensar en nada, sentada en aquel banco del parque. Empezaba a sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban su rostro al igual que hacían sus lágrimas. Se sentía dolida, muy dolida al recordar el beso que había visto. Con el dorso de sus mangas se limpió las últimas lágrimas que había derramado cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Quinn!- gritó alguien.

-No puede ser…- susurró para ella misma.

La rubia tan solo se levantó del banco, sabía quien la llamaba pero no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle y menos cuando estaba llorando por ella. Con paso apresurado intentó alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Quinn!- la volvió a llamar Rachel sin parar de correr hasta llegar ante ella poniéndose delante para que frenara- Quinn…-

-Vete no quiero hablar con nadie…- le dijo con el rostro agachado, no quería que viera que estaba llorando.

-No me pienso ir hasta que me digas que te pasa, ¿por qué has salido así corriendo?-

-Olvídalo, ¿vale?-

Quinn intentó marcharse de allí pero Rachel fue más rápida cogiéndola de la mano y aunque estuviera de espaldas ella le hablo intentando hacerla entender que le importaba mucho y quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Quinn, no me voy a ir a ningún lado porque me importas mucho, más que nadie y quiero saber que ha pasado, que te pasa a ti…-

-¡¿Qué te importo?!- preguntó ironizando soltando su mano de la de Rachel, ahora si la miró a los ojos y la morena pudo ver como el rostro de la chica estaba empapado de sus propias lagrimas y que sus ojos de color avellana estaban rojos.-No me hagas reír por favor, vete con tu novia que te estará esperando….-

Quinn ya no controlaba sus celos, estaba dolida. La rubia intentó irse otra vez pero la morena segundos después reaccionó y se volvió a poner delante de ella interponiéndose en su camino una vez más.

-¿Novia?- preguntó confusa- Yo no tengo novia Quinn, lo sabes…-

-No me mientas, os he visto hace un rato… - la rubia tragó intentando quitarse el nudo que se había creado en su garganta- He visto como te estabas besando con Marta-

Rachel agachó la cabeza humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua antes de contestar.

-No, eso solo ha sido un error- apresuró a decir. Cada vez llovía más fuerte mojándolas a las dos, sus ropas poco a poco se estaban empapando pero no parecía importarles mucho.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo limpiándose otra vez las lagrimas con rabia- ¿Me puedo ir ya? No quiero seguir aquí contigo…-

-Habló en serio-

-Ya claro, un error…-

-Ella tan solo se dejó llevar, Marta está enamorada de Julia y yo… Y yo tengo a alguien metido en la cabeza que no me puedo sacar, es alguien imposible para mí pero no la puedo olvidar aunque lo haya intentado… No hay nadie más para mi, tan solo ella…- habló desde el corazón mirándola a los ojos- Marta no es mi novia, tan solo una amiga…-

-¿Entonces, quien es esa persona?-

Rachel ahora se daba cuenta, se habían ido del tema principal, o eso creía ella, ella había corrido hasta allí para saber si Quinn estaba bien.

-Ese no es el tema Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado para que salieras así corriendo?-

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta!- le gritó ahora siendo ella la que se acercaba para que Rachel le contestara.

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo contesta…- le dijo bajando su tono de voz siendo consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo y de las consecuencias.

_Este es el momento, no hay vuelta atrás Rachel… Díselo, tú puedes…_

-La chica que no puedo olvidar aunque lo haya intentado y que no dejó de pensar en ella cada día, por la que no me puedo fijar en otra chica…- Rachel cogió aire antes de acabar la frase- Eres tú…-

Quinn abrió los ojos, su boca se secó medio abierta sin poder responder. Miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, pero no conseguía articular ninguna palabra, estaba allí de pie tan solo mirando a Rachel que poco a poco fue bajando su rostro, le había confesado sus sentimientos y lo único que había conseguido era silencio…

Rachel se giró para irse, no iba soportar más silencio porque le dolía, le estaba doliendo mucho, más de lo que había esperado. Sus pasos eran apresurados, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y sus labios se apretaban entre sí… No había caminado mucho cuando sintió como alguien le agarraba de la cintura sin dejarla caminar, cuando se giró para ver quien le había frenando la vio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quinn…- susurró mordiéndose labio inferior, sus rostros estaban muy cercas, Rachel podía sentir la respiración de la rubia sobre sus labios.

-Shh…- la hizo callar.

Lentamente las manos de la rubia fueron subiendo hasta llegar al rostro de la morena para cogerlo cuidosamente, acariciando sus mejillas rosadas y húmedas por la lluvia, cuando Rachel sintió las manos de Quinn cerró los ojos lentamente, esperaba que no fuera un sueño… Cuando los volvió abrir miró a la rubia a los ojos y comprendió que los silencios a veces dicen mucho más que las palabras.

Sus labios se unieron de manera lenta y sus ojos se cerraron ante el contacto, se estaban dejando llevar por lo que sentían por primera vez, sin miedos ni ataduras… La morena la acercó un poco más cogiéndola de la cintura para no dejarla escapar.

Se besaban con lentitud y ternura en medio de la calle mientras no paraba de llover…

* * *

**NA**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Este capítulo lo he escrito muchas veces, y todas de formas diferentes pero ninguna me ha llegado a convencer, espero que os haya gustado.**

**_A escondidas- Sergio Rivero_  
**

**Con cariño GM **


	15. Capítulo 14: Te esperaré

**Capítulo 14**

**Te esperaré**

_19 de noviembre del 2010_

Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que separaron sus labios, Rachel por primera vez abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Quinn y para su sorpresa no trasmitían inseguridad ni miedo, si no todo lo contrario, su rostro reflejaba felicidad y seguridad cosa que a la morena tranquilizó bastante. Seguían mirándose directamente a los ojos tan solo a unos centímetros, aun ninguna de las dos se creía lo que había pasado, era tan surrealista para ellas. Unos días atrás casi ni se hablaban ya que Rachel la evitaba y ahora, justo en ese momento se acababan de besar bajo la lluvia sin pensar en que alguien las podía ver.

La rubia apoyó su frente contra la de Rachel cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar su corazón que latía a una gran velocidad en ese instante. Quinn aun tenía sus manos en el cuello de la morena mientras que las de Rachel estaban en la cintura de esta acariciándola la zona sobre la roba húmeda.

-No me lo creo aun…- susurró la porrista aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo tampoco- le contestó con sinceridad aun sintiendo el calor y el sabor de los labios de Quinn en los suyos, quemaban de la sensación pero no de una forma dolorosa.- Parece un sueño…-

-Vamos a comprobar si es la realidad…-

-¿Cómo?-

Pero Quinn no le contestó con palabras, si no con actos. Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con algo más de pasión. Los labios de Rachel se abrieron dando paso a la lengua de la rubia, las dos chicas sintieron una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por sus columnas vertebrales cuando sus lenguas se rozaron.

Los minutos pasaban mientras se besaban bajo la lluvia, aun que cada vez caía con más fuerza. Las dos sabían que debían volver a casa.

-Debemos… debemos volver…- intentó hablar pero le era difícil porque la boca de la rubia se lo impedía.

La porrista asintió con la cabeza repetidamente al separarse de los labios de Rachel, aun seguía pensando que aquello era un sueño y si lo era tan solo esperaba no despertar.

-Cierto…-

Aunque les costó separarse lo hicieron, Rachel fue la primera que se giró para empezar a caminar de vuelta a casa y poco después la siguió Quinn. Ambas caminaban en paralelo a la otra en silencio bajo la lluvia, por más que las dos sabían que debían hablar ninguna sabía cómo comenzar.

La mano de Rachel sin querer rozó la de Quinn durante menos de un segundo, pero tanto la morena como la rubia lo habían notado y sin ser conscientes acabaron entrelazadas de la mano. No había nadie por la calle, tan solo de vez en cuando algún coche pasaba pero nada más.

Algún que otro minuto pasó pero ninguna de las dos habló o se soltó del agarré de la otra, no era un momento para hablar primero debían asimilar lo que había pasado. Otro coche pasó por la calle, pero este a diferencia de los demás aparcó justo unos metros delante de ellas.

Quinn al ver la matrícula del vehículo soltó rápidamente la mano de la morena.

-Mierda, mi madre…- susurró bajando el rostro.

Rachel no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera la había escuchado. Ella tan solo miraba su mano notando la ausencia de la mano de Quinn. La rubia aceleró el paso hasta llegar el coche, pero antes su madre salió del vehículo muy enfadada.

-¡NIÑAS!- les gritó, en ese momento la morena reaccionó comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado-¡Al coche! ¡YA!- ordenó señalando su coche para que les hiciera caso.

Las dos asintieron y sin rechistar se metieron en el coche, en los asientos traseros ya que las dos tenían miedo de la mujer, sus ojos reflejaban enfado y a la vez preocupación.

-Mamá nosotras…-

-¡¿Vosotras, que?! ¿Qué hacías en la calle con todo lo que está cayendo? ¡Deberías estar en casa!- la mujer frenó el coche por el semáforo en rojo, en ese momento se giró para mirarlas-¡Estáis empapadas!- les gritó señalando algo obvio.-¡Creía que erais responsables!- Rachel bajó la mirada al suelo, mientras que la rubia miraba por la ventanilla haciendo oídos sordos, conocía a su madre no iba a parar de gritar hasta que se calmara.- ¿No me vais a contestar? ¿Por qué estabais en la calle?-

La rubia notó como la voz de su madre fue bajando de intensidad y su respiración se fue relajando, aunque en su mirada seguía habiendo esa preocupación y enfado.

-Mamá…- empezó a hablar con calma y suavidad- Fuimos a acompañar a Marta a su casa, no queríamos que fuera sola…- se inventó sonando muy convincente.

Judy ya había vuelto arrancar el coche aunque estaba más pendiente de las chicas que de la carretera, conducía muy despacio.

-¿Y por qué no fuisteis en coche?-

-No pensamos en ello, no creíamos que fuera a llover por eso no cogimos los paraguas…- contestó Rachel siguiendo la mentira de Quinn.

-¿Tú no estabas haciendo deberes?- cuestionó mucho más tranquila, parecía que les había creído.

-Sí, pero los acabé…- la porrista no pudo continuar porque le entró un ataque de tos bastante fuerte que no la dejaba hablar, justo en ese momento acaban de llegar a casa. Rachel al ver que la tos no cesaba puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para intentar relajar esa zona mientras daba suaves golpes. La tos de Quinn fue disminuyendo poco a poco pero sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un color carmesí por el contacto de la mano de la morena que aun seguía en su espalda acariciando con delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rachel en un susurró, con su otra mano cogió la mano de Quinn mientras que sus ojos la miraban directamente a la cara.

La rubia no pudo contestar, el contacto de su piel y la intensidad de su mirada le había dejado sin habla aunque sus mejillas seguían coloradas y calientes. En esos instantes en que se miraban a los ojos Quinn recordó esos besos que se habían regalado debajo de la lluvia, con su lengua se relamió sus labios buscando el sabor que había dejado la morena en ellos. Tan solo fueron unos segundos hasta que Judy las volvió a interrumpir…

-Quinn, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta del coche para que salieran de allí, en una de sus manos llevaba un paraguas abierto. Había escuchado la tos de su hija y ahora esta se encontraba muy colorada, como si tuviera fiebre. Estaba preocupada.

-Está caliente, parece que tiene fiebre…- le explicó la morena soltando sutilmente la mano de la chica para salir ella primero del coche, detrás de ella salió Quinn.

-Es cierto…-comprobó la mujer mayor poniendo la mano en la frente y en las mejillas de su hija.

-Estoy bien- contestó segura, su cara ya no estaba tan enrojecida como antes.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, entremos no me quiero mojar más…- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Rachel que al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó. Con pasó acelerado llegaron hasta el porche, Judy cerró su paraguas mientras la morena abría la puerta con su llave.

-Rachel…-

-Dime- le contestó sin mirarla abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que Quinn entrara primero.

-¿Esa no es tu guitarra?- le cuestionó mirando el instrumento guardado en la funda apoyado en la pared. La chica rápidamente miró hacia donde estaba mirando la mujer de su padre, y pudo comprobar que era cierto se había dejado la guitarra ahí fuera donde cualquiera la podría haber cogido…

-Mierda…- susurró enfadada consigo misma, si la hubiera perdido jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Era el último regalo que le dio su madre con vida…- Gracias Judy…-

-¿Te la olvidaste ahí?-

-Sí, si… Con las prisas, me la olvide…-

-Que cabeza…- le dijo acariciándole la espalda para que entrara en casa.

Quinn que seguía en el recibidor, había escuchado toda la conversación. Vio a Rachel entrar con su guitarra en la mano y la cabeza agachada.

-Mamá me voy a duchar y a cambiarme- dijo la rubia alzando un poco su voz para que la morena la escuchara. Rachel alzó la mirada y vio como Quinn le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente.

-Yo… Yo también- apresuró a decir, había entendido porque la porrista había alzado la voz. Si subían a una de sus habitaciones podrían pasar un rato a solas para hablar.

-De acuerdo niñas- les contestó con una sonrisa- pero cuando acabéis bajáis para ayudarme a hacer la cena, no tardéis-

Esta vez se volvieron a mirar comprendiendo que no podrían hablar en ese momento, las dos asintieron a Judy algo tristes. Se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso, a sus habitaciones.

Subieron en silencio, una detrás de la otra, cuando llegaron enfrente de sus cuartos Rachel hizo el amago de entrar en su habitación pero algo la frenó de golpe y se giró para encarar a Quinn que estaba a punto de entrar a la suya.

-Quinn- la llamó para que se girara- Yo… Yo…- empezó a hablar, pero un nudo se le creó en la garganta que le impedía seguir.

-Esta noche después de cenar hablamos- la cortó acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios-¿vale?- le preguntó en un susurró cerca de su rostro.

Rachel se quedó parada ahí en medio del pasillo intentando sujetar su guitarra con una mano, en el momento del beso se le estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando Quinn se adentró en su cuarto la morena soltó todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones…

-Esta noche…- susurró la morena entrando a la suya.

Después de dejar su guitarra encima de la cama, se quitó toda la ropa para adentrarse en el lavabo. Rachel se sentía feliz y a la vez nerviosa, se sentía eufórica y a la vez aterrada por lo que estaba por llegar. La morena abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió dentro intentando relajar su cuerpo y mente. No tardó más de quince minutos en salir del lavabo, se vistió rápidamente con la ropa más cómoda que encontró en el armario y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Judy empezado a hacer la cena.

-Estoy haciendo una sopa de verduras- informó a Rachel- Esperemos que con esto evitemos que os resfriéis-

-Por mi está bien- le contestó encogiendo lo hombros- pero yo no me encuentro mal-

-Eso espero-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó cambiando de tema mientras se remangaba las mangas preparándose para cocinar.

-Puedes empezar por cortar esas verduras de ahí-

Media hora más tarde, cuando la cena ya casi estaba lista, Quinn con toda la clama del mundo apareció por la cocina aun con el pelo húmedo.

-¿Dónde has estado, Quinn?- le preguntó a su hija.

- Estaba duchándome- respondió de manera obvia.

-¿Todo este tiempo?- preguntó ahora Rachel algo sorprendida ¿Había tardado 45 minutos en ducharse?

-Pues sí, ¿algún problema?- la rubia levantó una de sus cejas desafiándola con la mirada intentando no sonreír aunque le era difícil, mientras se sentaba en el taburete de la cocina.

Rachel no le contestó, tan solo rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Semanas atrás a la rubia no le hubiera parecido divertido, pero ahora esos pequeños gestos que hacia la morena le parecían adorables y únicos.

-¿Nos ayudaras?-

-Pero si vosotras lo estáis haciendo muy bien- intentó escaquearse de cocinar.

-Anda levántate y pon la mesa- le ordenó su madre señalando hacia la puerta para que dejara de hacer el vago.

Quinn sin desobedecer a su madre se levantó y empezó a colocar los vasos y cubiertos para poder cenar en la mesa. Justo en ese momento se escuchó como la puerta de entraba se cerraba y poco después se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Dónde están mis mujeres preferidas?- cuestionó Marc, haciendo reír a todas.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel recibieron un beso en la cabeza por parte del hombre como saludó, pero cuando se acercó a su mujer le dio un beso en los labios que duró algo más de lo esperado para ambos. Las chicas desde la puerta de la cocina los miraban con una mezcla de ternura y repulsión, eran sus padres después de todo.

-¡Controlaos!- les chilló la rubia controlando su risa.

-Exacto- la morena que estaba justo a su lado estuvo de acuerdo con ella- estamos en una zona común de la casa, debéis comportaros como adultos-

Ninguna de las dos pudo aguantar la risa, y empezaron a reírse sin poder parar al ver las caras de sus padres. En seguida se habían separado, aunque Judy se escondió algo avergonzada detrás de su marido mientras que el hombre solo las miraba.

-Venga va, todos a cenar- ordenó Marc empujando suavemente a las chicas fuera de la cocina-Y vosotras dejad ya de reíros- decía mientras a él también se le escapaba la risa.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablaban de todo un poco de lo que habían hecho en aquel largo días, era una cena en familia.

-Rachel hoy juegan los Celtics contra los Lakers- comentó Marc a su hija. La morena levantó la vista de de su plato para mirar a su padre, sabía lo que significaba eso. Padre e hija siempre que podían veían juntos ese duelo de titanes.

-Papá estoy cansada… Hoy me gustaría irme a la cama temprano- mintió la chica, sabía que si se quedaba a ver el partido con su padre no conseguiría hablar con Quinn a solas.

-Venga Rach- le insistió- es un tradición entre nosotros…-

En ese preciso momento Quinn al ver esa escena puso su mano encima de la rodilla de la morena por debajo de la mesa sin que el matrimonio se diera cuenta. La rubia le dio un leve apretón para que Rachel la mirara y entendiera lo que le estaba intentando transmitir.

-De acuerdo- aceptó después de mirar a la porrista.

-¡Genial!- exclamó feliz el hombre levantándose de la mesa para prepararse para el partido, él era un seguidor de los Celtics.

-Genial…- susurraron las dos a la vez, la morena bajó su mano hasta su rodilla donde aun seguía la de la rubia y puso la suya encima.

-Tú también puedes irte a preparar Rachel. Quinn y yo recogeremos todo esto, no te preocupes-

La pequeña de los Berry asintió con la cabeza y soltando la mano de Quinn se fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación para ponerse su camiseta, tal y como había hecho su padre. Pero cuando se acabó de poner la camiseta de los Lakers se le ocurrió una idea.

Rachel cogió papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir…

-¡Rachel, el partido está a punto de empezar!-

-¡Ya voy!- apresuradamente acabó de escribir para salir de su habitación con ese trozo de papel en una mano. La morena bajó rápidamente las escaleras pero a mitad de camino se topó con Quinn, que no llegó a verla y acabaron chocándose.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la rubia.

-Toma- le dijo entregándole el papel a ella. No esperaba encontrarse a Quinn ahí, pero ya lo había escrito en el papel…

-¿Y esto?-

-Solo léelo- la rubia se mordió el labio inferior sin romper el contacto visual con la chica.

-¡RACHEL!-

-¡Que ya voy!- le gritó a su padre, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras con calma esperaba ver la reacción de Quinn. La rubia bajó la mirada al papel para leer lo que Rachel había escrito en el:

_**¿Me esperaras despierta en tu cuarto?**_

_**Cuando acabe el partido podríamos hablar…**_

_**-Rachel-**_

Al acabar de leer la nota, Quinn levantó la vista buscando a Rachel, la morena acababa de bajar todas las escaleras con dirección al salón.

-Rachel- la llamó para que se girara- Te esperaré- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de escuchar esa frase la morena se quedó mucho más tranquila y cuando vio a la rubia desaparecer escaleras arriba se fue con su padre, sentándose justo a su lado esperando que ese partido acabara lo antes posible…

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos tú y yo…- empezó a decir el padre de Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Papá hablamos todos los días-

-¡Eso es falta!- gritó hacia la televisión- No, me refería los dos solos…-

-Ahh…-

-La última vez que hablamos fue cuando me explicaste tus sentimientos hacia Quinn…- la morena apartó la mirada de la pantalla para centrarla en su padre, estaba muy sorprendida.

¿Él no podía saber nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde, no?

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- habló algo insegura intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Cómo llevas las cosas con Quinn? ¿Has decidido algo?- preguntó recordando lo que le dijo su hija en la anterior conversación.

-Van bien…- contestó sin pensar.

-¿Bien?- preguntó ahora si mirándola.- ¿Se lo has dicho?-

-Quiero decir que he aceptado todo lo que siento por ella, tú mismo lo dijiste el amor es inevitable pero no siempre es correspondido, y creo que a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir mejor. No sé qué va a pasar… Pero sé que las cosas van a cambiar…- le contestó segura.

-Entonces no se lo has dicho aun- asumió el hombre cogiendo la botella de cerveza de encima de la mesa- O eso quieres que crea…- susurró para sí mismo antes de beber.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

¿Había escuchado bien?

-Nada, solo decía que los Boston Celtics van a aplastar a los Lakers...-

-Eso habrá que verlo- le contestó aun confundida por lo que creía que había dicho su padre.

El partido acabó mucho más tarde, llevaba allí casi dos horas esperando a que acabara y ahora por fin había finalizado, ni siquiera había mirado el marcador final. Se despidió de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir hacia el cuarto de Quinn. Al llegar a la puerta se miró de arriba a abajo, y aunque llevaba la camiseta de baloncesto no quiso esperar más y dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta.

-Quinn…- susurró abriendo la puerta.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

-Judy, yo… emmh… Nada-

La rubia que se encontraba escuchando música tumbada en la cama, pudo escuchar jaleo en el pasillo por eso decidió levantarse y pegar la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar que estaba pasando.

-¿Entonces, porque estabas entrando a la habitación de Quinn?-

-Yo… yo solo…- empezó a tartamudear._ Vaya día de interrupciones, preguntas y mentiras…_ pensó la morena frustrada- Yo solo quería saber cómo estaba Quinn-

La porrista seguía pegada a la puerta escuchándolo todo, se podía imaginar que había pasado y se lamentaba de no haber estado más pendiente de la puerta a esas horas.

-¿Y eso?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Es que antes me dijo que se encontraba mal, y solo quería saber si ahora estaba mejor…- se inventaba sobre la marcha.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí?-

-Judy, a lo mejor no querría preocuparte…- la mujer asintió dándole la razón, la morena suspiró aliviada al ver que la mujer no le iba a preguntar nada más.

-Voy a ver como esta-

-¡No!- la frenó rápidamente poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no pasara, Judy estaba sorprendida por cómo se estaba comportando la chica- estará durmiendo…- le contestó fingiendo tranquilidad.

Quinn lo escuchó perfectamente, como todo lo anterior, y corrió hacia su cama saltando sobre ella y tapándose rápidamente con las sabanas para hacerse la dormida.

-Bueno, no importa…- le contestó extrañada apartando a la fuerza a la morena- Solo quiero ver si está bien-La mujer acabó entrando en la habitación.

-Mierda…- susurró Rachel, ella prefirió quedarse en el pasillo. Se apoyó en su puerta con la cabeza agachada ahora Judy descubriría que todo había sido mentira al ver que Quinn se encontraba sana y despierta…

-Tenías razón…-

-¿Perdón?- levantó la vista mirando a la madre de Quinn, que ahora cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Está dormida, pero no parece que tenga fiebre…-

-Me alegro-

-La estaré vigilando igualmente, no quiero tener ningún susto…- la morena asintió entendiéndolo, eran las consecuencias de mentir y ahora tenía que soportarlas - tu deberías irte a dormir ya, que mañana tienes instituto-

-Cierto, buenas noches Judy- se despidió.

-Buenas noches Rachel-

La morena acabó entrando a su habitación y suspiró pesadamente al estirarse en su cama. Vaya día que había tenido. Un montón de imágenes se le pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza, todas de ese largo e inolvidable día. La canción, el beso con Marta, la carrera tras de Quinn, la confesión de sus sentimientos, ese primer beso estando conscientes las dos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, los besos que siguieron después, el sabor de sus labios…

Esos recuerdos se desvanecieron de su mente al ver como su móvil iluminaba toda la habitación al encenderse la pantalla. Rachel se levantó de la cama y pudo ver cómo le había llegado un mensaje de Quinn.

**Te pude escuchar hablar con mi madre en el pasillo, por eso fingí estar dormida… Ahora no puedo salir de aquí, mi madre me estará vigilando cada hora :(… ¿Hablamos mañana?- Q**

Rachel sonrió al leer el mensaje de la rubia, aunque se sentía algo triste por no haber podido hablar con la chica pero mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Está bien :) Buenas noches Quinn- R**

**Buenas noches Rachel- Q**

Y con esos últimos mensajes las chicas se fueron a dormir esperando con ansias la mañana siguiente…

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que os guste, gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos**

**Con cariño para Quinny**


	16. Capítulo 15: Confesiones

**Capítulo 15**

**Confesiones**

_20 de noviembre del 2010_

La luz solar comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación iluminándola completamente. Puede que fueran las cinco de la mañana o puede que fueran las seis, pero Rachel seguía sin moverse, tumbada en su cama…

Sus ojos seguían cerrados aunque estuviera despierta. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, cogía aire por la nariz y lo expulsaba lentamente por la boca. No tenía ni calor ni frio, la sabana que le había tapado aquella noche ahora se encontraba en el suelo pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Se sentía con mucha fuerza aquel día, después del último mensaje que había recibido de Quinn cayó en un sueño profundo sin interrupción pero una sensación poco familiar le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo en aquel preciso instante, algo en aquella habitación había cambiado y ella lo presentía...

Algo le impedía levantarse de aquella cama, una fuerza que la presionaba a no moverse de esa posición. Poco después notó como unos labios le iban dejando un recorrido de besos por todo su rostro, eran besos lentos y suaves.

La morena, aun con los ojos cerrados, entreabrió sus labios inconscientemente para dejar escapar un único suspiro… Su respiración ya no era pausada y tranquila, si no que ahora se empezaba a acelerar aun sin entender que estaba pasando, todo estaba transcurriendo muy deprisa.

De pronto sintió la presencia de un cuerpo encima de ella y como los dedos de alguien le empezaban a acariciar la cara, primero por la frente bajando hasta llegar a las mejillas de la morena, ahora Rachel estaba recibiendo besos por el mentón que luego siguieron por su cuello.

-Mmh…- Rachel se mordió el labio inferior intentando no dejar escapar un gemido por la mordida que había recibido en el cuello.

Rachel cerró fuertemente los ojos, aquello no podía estar pasando. Sus manos apretaban las sabanas de la cama, su respiración cada vez más era más errática y superficial. Será un sueño, pensó. Solo un sueño, se volvió a repetir mentalmente pero aun seguía sintiendo las manos de alguien ahora recorriendo su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta, el contacto de los dedos contra su piel hizo que su piel se erizara completamente…

-Abre los ojos…- le susurró en el oído a Rachel dejando sus labios más de lo necesario en aquella zona.

La morena obedeció sin vacilación, y por fin los abrió. Lo primero que vio fueron esos inconfundibles ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que lo único que podía ver Rachel eran sus ojos, y su hermoso cabello que caía hacia delante.

-Esto es solo un sueño, solo eso…- dijo la morena esquivando la boca de la chica, no quería besarla porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a parar y aquello tan solo era un sueño.

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente. La rubia volvió a acercar sus labios al oído de la chica para morder con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Quinn…- suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos otra vez, sabía que solo eran visiones de su imaginación, pero se sentía tan real...

La rubia que seguía encima de la morena volvió a poner su boca otra vez a pocos centímetros de la de Rachel. Durante unos segundos no se movió de ahí, sin cerrar esa brecha que quedaba entre ellas.

Quinn respiraba por la boca dejando que su aliento se mezclara con el de Rachel…

-Pues entonces disfruta de este sueño- le respondió Quinn con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado antes, pero Rachel no pudo responder porque la rubia había unido sus labios con fuerza, presionando su boca contra la de Rachel.

La morena cedió enseguida. La besaba pasión y fuerza, al igual que lo hacia Quinn, pero el beso acabó más rápido de lo que esperaba Rachel.

Ese beso le supo a poco a la morena, por eso Rachel cambió sus posiciones. Por fin se había podido mover, y ahora se encontraba encima de la porrista. Sin darle tregua, Rachel empezó a besar el cuello blanco de Quinn, bajando lentamente por el cómo había hecho anteriormente Quinn con la morena.

Las manos de Rachel levantaron un poco la camiseta de Quinn dejando ver la tersa y blanca piel de la chica, la manos de la morena no tardaron más de dos segundos en ponerse sobre la piel suave de la rubia.

-Rachel… Rachel…- escuchó decir, pero la morena seguía sin prestar atención. Toda su atención estaba en el cuello de Quinn y en seguir subiendo sus manos por el torso de la chica- ¡Rachel, despierta!

Asimismo todo se volvió oscuro, todo se desvaneció en segundos y Rachel tuvo que volver a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando consecutivamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a su padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa algo traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó pasando su mano por su frente para luego pasarla por su cabello. Se encontraba algo sudada, como todo su cuerpo en ese momento y rápidamente se deshizo de la sabana que tenía encima para no pasar más calor del que ya tenía.

-Es hora de levantarse- le informó acercándose a ella- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- su respiración era entrecortada, y por su mente aun vagaban las imágenes de ese sueño que tanto había alterado su cuerpo.

-Bueno, porque normalmente te levantas tú sola y te vas a correr temprano. Y hoy te he tenido que despertar yo porque sino ibas a llegar tarde al instituto, y estas toda sudada…- le explicó sentándose en la cama.- Parece como si hubieras soñado con algo, o con alguien esta noche…-

-No, yo no he soñado nada- le contestó rápidamente levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo dándole la espalda a su padre.

-¿Segura?- le volvió a cuestionar con la misma sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Pero Rachel no le respondió tan solo se metió en el lavabo cerrando la puerta y apoyándose luego en ella. A veces agradecía que su padre la conociera tan bien, que supiera que le pasaba sin ni siquiera preguntar pero en otras ocasiones lo odiaba, y mucho… La morena sabía que su padre no le había creído, pero ella no iba admitirle que había soñado algo así, y menos con Quinn.

Rápidamente se desprendió del pijama y se metió en la ducha abriendo el grifo de agua fría, eso era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente y para alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Durante más de diez minutos estuvo debajo del chorro de agua fría, y cuando por fin salió se encontraba algo menos acalorada, y algo más relajada aunque con un poco de frio.

-¿Estás mejor después de la ducha?- le preguntó Marc al ver a su hija entrar en la cocina, ya vestida y duchada. En la cocina también se encontraban Quinn, ya vestida de Cheerio y acabando de desayunar, y también estaba Judy al lado de su marido.

-Aja…- fue lo único que contestó la morena sentándose al lado de la rubia recibiendo una gran sonrisa de la chica.

-¿Qué te encontrabas mal, Rachel? Hoy no has ido a correr…- habló Judy preocupada por ella.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Rachel.

-No, yo me encuentro bien…-

-No creo que fuera por eso.- añadió su padre, otra vez con esa sonrisa en su rostro- Cuando la desperté estaba muy agitada, yo creo que soñó con alguna chica- bromeó el hombre intentando molestar a su hija.

-Bff… Otra vez con lo mismo…- intentó disimular la morena, pero la cara de Judy y Quinn seguían igual, mostrando una gran sorpresa.- No he soñado con ninguna chica.- afirmó sonando muy segura.

-¿Con una… chica?- preguntó Judy en un susurró pero nadie la escuchó la mujer seguía asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Rachel, no pasa nada lo puedes admitir. Estas en familia.-

-¡Déjalo ya, papá!-

Quinn la seguía mirando, muy callada con los brazos cruzados. Todos permanecieron durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que alguien volvió a hablar.

-¿Eres… eres…- Judy no podía acabar la frase- Lesbiana?

Ahora el centro de atención era la mujer mayor, que al parecer nadie le había explicado que Rachel era homosexual.

-Emh… Si, ¿no lo sabías Judy?- la mujer negó con la cabeza muy seria asimilando la nueva noticia- Pensé que se lo habías dicho- le acusó a su padre que no dejaba de mirar a su mujer, la conocía bastante, y él sabía que algo no iba bien. Quinn también sabía que esa noticia a su madre la estaba sorprendiendo mucho.

-No soy yo quien se lo tenía que explicar- le contestó el hombre.

-Pues si Judy, soy lesbiana.- le explicó con una sonrisa natural, pero al parecer a la mujer mayor le estaba costando asimilar la noticia.- Lo he sido desde siempre, aunque me costó un tiempo aceptarlo…-

El silencio volvió a reinar la sala, todos miraban a Judy que seguía en silencio con la cabeza agachada pero de repente se levantó de la silla.

-Me… me tengo que ir a trabajar…- dijo en un susurro pero todos la pudieron escuchar. No era la reacción que esperaba Rachel, pero no sabía que más decir.

-Espera, yo te llevo…- no era una sugerencia de Marc, y Judy lo sabía.

La pareja salió de la cocina, no sin antes despedirse de sus hijas que aun seguían sentadas en el mismo sitio. Las dos chicas se miraban intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar en la cocina.

-Creo que tu madre no se esperaba esa noticia…-

-Parece que no lo ha tomado muy bien- dijo Quinn agachadnos la cabeza pero rápidamente la morena se la levantó poniendo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla de la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo acabara entendiendo ya verás…-

-Eso espero.-

-Claro que si, tan solo necesita tiempo- La rubia podía entender que a su madre le costara asimilar la noticia, pero estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar. -Venga, vámonos al instituto o llegaremos tarde a la maravillosa clase de matemáticas- bromeó Rachel levantándose y extendiendo su manos para que Quinn la aceptara.

La rubia acepto la mano de la chica y salieron de casa, durante el camino en coche hablaron de muchas cosas, menos del tema pendiente que tenían del día anterior pero ambas sabían que no era el momento indicado.

-¡BERRY!- escucharon gritar a alguien al bajarse del coche.

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver quien gritaba, aunque Rachel ya lo sabía, Quinn pudo ver como Santana, Puck y Marta se acercaban a ellas a una gran velocidad.

-Hola- saludaron Rachel y Quinn.

-Dejaros de saludos- contestó rápidamente la latina- Tú te vienes con nosotros y Quinn, Kurt y Brittany te están esperando en clase para hablar contigo.-

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó sorprendida.

Santana no contestó a Quinn sino que cogió el brazo a Rachel al igual que había hecho Marta con su otro brazo y casi a arrastras se llevaban a la morena otro lugar. Quinn seguía allí parada sin entender nada, mirando como Marta le había cogido el brazo a Rachel…

El rostro de la rubia se tensó pero de repente vio como la morena se soltaba del agarre de sus amigas y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Voy a estar en el auditorio en el recreo, me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas- le dijo Rachel ignorando los gritos de Noah y Santana que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Quinn inconscientemente sonrió olvidando lo que segundos antes había visto.

-Allí estaré…- le contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rachel sonrió y antes de marcharse de allí se acercó un poco más a la porrista para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. La rubia durante unos segundos vio como la chica se alejaba en dirección al campo de fútbol con sus amigos, pero después Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia su clase donde la esperaban Kurt y Brittany.

-Ya estas tardando en contarnos lo que pasó ayer- habló Santana de pie al igual que Marta y Noah, pero a Rachel le habían obligado a sentarse en las gradas.

Aquello parecía un interrogatorio.

-¿El que os tengo que contar?-

-Lo que pasó ayer con Quinn- dijo Marta cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro- Y por tu sonrisa parece que todo salió bien…-

-¡Cuéntanos, judía sexy!-

-¿Pero como os habéis enterado?- preguntó la morena.

-Esta mañana antes de que llegaras, Marta nos explicó lo que pasó ayer. Enana, ya estas tardando, sabes que yo tengo poca paciencia- le volvió a apresurar.

Rachel algo sorprendida miró a la pelirroja, ¿les habría explicado todo lo que pasó aquel día? ¿Incluido el beso? Pero como si Marta le leyera el pensamiento habló.

-Les he explicado como vimos salir corriendo a Quinn de tu casa llorando, y también que tú parecías dispuesta a confesarle tus sentimientos…-

La morena suspiró algo aliviada, pero sabía que les debía explicar lo que pasó entre ella y Quinn así que cogió aire antes de empezar a contar lo que pasó el día anterior.

No muy lejos de allí estaba sucediendo algo parecido, Quinn se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la clase esperando a que llegara el profesor y justo en la mesa de delante estaban Kurt y Brittany mirándola directamente esperando a que les explicara.

-Así que Santana te explicó lo que Marta vio ayer antes de irse de casa y tu se lo has contado a Kurt, ¿es así Britt?…- intentó entender lo que sus amigos le habían explicado, pero aun no le quedaba muy claro.

-Exacto- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Y ahora queréis saber qué es lo pasó después?-

-Exacto- volvieron a decir esta vez asintiendo con la cabeza.

Quinn no pudo reprimir esa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al recordar esos besos debajo de la lluvia y como Rachel le había confesado sus sentimientos. Los dos porristas se miraron de manera cómplice pero prefirieron no decir nada sobre eso.

-Cuando Rachel me encontró en el parque, yo estaba enfadada y muy celosa por… Bueno, estaba celos de Marta- quiso evitar la parte del beso entre Marta y Rachel, eso era algo que quería olvidar lo más rápido posible- Entonces ella me explicó que entre ella y Marta no había nada porque le gustaba alguien más, me confesó que esa persona era yo…-

-Ohh…- dijeron los dos chicos a coro.

-Al principio no supe qué hacer ni que decir, me paralice completamente pero por suerte al final pude reaccionar… Y nos besamos…-

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese mismo instante, estaba recordando todo lo que sintió ni siquiera Finn le había hecho sentir así.

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?-

-No mucho más… Cuando volvíamos a casa para hablar las cosas, mi madre nos vio caminando por la calle y no pudimos hablar- les explicó con una mueca triste- pero hemos quedado para hablar a la hora del patio.-

-Nos alegramos por ti Quinn- dijo la bailarina abrazando a su amiga.

-Todo saldrá bien- le aseguró el chico abrazándola también.

De repente el profesor de matemáticas entró por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, tanto Kurt como Britt se giraron en sus asientos para mirar hacia el frente ya que iba a empezar la clase. Quinn miró una última vez hacia la puerta esperando a que entraran Rachel y Santana, llegaban tarde.

-Página 54, ejercicio 4…- dijo el profesor abriendo su libro, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se acababa de abrir- Llegan tarde señoritas…-

-Si es que estábamos…-

-No quiero excusas Señorita López- la latina se cruzó de brazos, pero justo cuando iba a contestarle recibió un codazo para que no hablara.

-Lo sentimos mucho profesor- habló Rachel.

-Que sea la última vez- les advirtió dejándolas entrar, Santana seguía cruzada de brazos cuando entró en la clase.

-Siéntate con ella…- le susurró la capitana de las Cheerios a Rachel al adelantarla para tomar asiento en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Señorita Berry va a tomar asiento o se va a quedar toda la clase ahí de pie?- la morena rápidamente se sentó al lado de Quinn, disculpándose una vez más con el profesor- Gracias… Creo que ya puedo continuar con la clase.-

El profesor empezó la clase explicando aquel ejercicio, y poco después les entregó unas hojas para que hicieran una prueba que claramente iba para nota. Cuando acabó la clase todos salían algo disgustados, había sido más difícil de lo que se habían esperado.

-¿Cómo os ha ido la prueba?- les preguntó Kurt.

-No se…- dijo Rachel.

-¡Fatal!- exclamó la latina.

-A mi me fue bien.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, todos los de allí miraron a Brittany algo confundidos- Lord Tubbington me dijo a noche todas las respuestas de la prueba - explicó como si fuera algo normal.

-Que bien Britt…- aun algo confundido, pero ya sabía cómo era ella- ¿Y a ti Quinn?-

-Normal…- le contestó sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Enana, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez por tu culpa!- le gritó Santana ya algo alejadas de ellas, al igual que Kurt y Brittany.

Rachel iba a contestarle a Santana de mala manera, no había sido culpa suya llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas sino todo lo contrario, habían sido ellos que no habían parado de preguntarle cosas. Pero antes de poderle contestar la morena había recibido un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios por parte de Quinn, aquel beso le había dejado sin palabras para contestar a la latina.

-Nos vemos en el auditorio- se despidió antes de ir hacia Kurt que ya le estaba esperando. Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla mientras se iba con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Berry, muévete!-

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó reaccionando.

La hora del recreo llegó horas más tarde, y justo cuando el timbre anunció que debían salir de clases Rachel salió disparada hacia el auditorio. Por el pasillo del instituto esquivaba a todos los alumnos que se le cruzaban hasta llegar, pero allí aun no había nadie…

Sus manos jugaban entre ellas, Rachel estaba nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro del escenario. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Hola…- escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Hey… Hola…- contestó la morena acercándose a Quinn quien también se encontraba encima del escenario.- Esto… yo…- empezó a hablar pero la rubia la calló de la mejor forma que pudo hacer.

La rubia le había cogido de la cara cuando estuvo algo más cerca y la besó con cariño. Llevaba deseando besarla desde que la vio entrar en la cocina aquella mañana. Rachel se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos pero después cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica.

-Mucho mejor…- comentó Quinn separándose de los labios de la morena con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Rachel, aunque no quisiera romper ese momento entre ellas.

-Cierto.-

-Aunque yo ya te confesé lo que siento por ti, lo quiero hacer otra vez…- comenzó a decir la morena cogiendo una de las manos de Quinn- Desde hace tiempo llevo sintiendo cosas por ti, primero intenté negarlo y después quise ignorar lo que sentía por ti… Pero poco a poco sentía que cada vez me gustabas más, ha sido algo inevitable para mí. Me gustas y mucho Quinn, y quiero seguir descubriendo todo esto que me haces sentir… Si tú estás dispuesta…-

-Tú también me gustas mucho Rachel- le contestó rápidamente dándole un suave apretón a la mano de la morena- Me ha costado algo de tiempo ver lo que sentía por ti, y al principio tenía miedo y no te voy a mentir aun tengo algo de miedo- la morena instintivamente bajo la mirada al suelo- Pero eso no impide que quiera intentarlo contigo, no va impedir que tu y yo lo intentemos…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, pero creo que lo mejor será que por ahora vayamos lento…- Rachel asintió- Y sobre nuestros padres…-

-Por ahora no les digamos nada, es muy pronto aun-

Quinn asintió volviéndose a acercar a la chica, sus manos volvieron a subir al rostro de la morena para acariciarlo suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo besarte otra vez?- la sonrisa de la porrista se borró cuando los labios de Rachel se osaron sobre los suyos una vez más.

El día fue avanzando sin ninguna sorpresa más. Las chicas se trataban igual que antes, como amigas, aunque sus amigos más cercanos ya sabían que algo ocurría entre ellas, y todos estaban contentos por las chicas.

Por fin habían acabado las clases, y en ese momento se encontraban en el coche de regreso a casa. Ellas iban hablando mientras de fondo se escuchaba una canción de Bon Jovi.

-Oye, Rach…-

-Dime-

-¿Qué soñaste anoche?- le preguntó intrigada aun por lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

-Emmh... Nada- aseguró mirándola de reojo.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- anunció Rachel, y rápidamente se bajo del coche sin intenciones de responder a esa última pregunta de Quinn.

La rubia la siguió con intenciones de reclamarle esa respuesta que le debía, pero justo cuando entró en casa y se fue hacia Rache se topó con su madre que se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces en casa tan pronto?-

-He salido antes del trabajo, yo quería hablar con Rachel...- dijo mirando a las dos chicas, pero segundos después miró a su hija para hablarle a ella- A solas, Quinn…-

-Claro, claro… Yo estaré en mi habitación- anunció, no sin antes mirar una última vez a Rachel.

Cuando Judy estuvo segura de que su hija ya se había ido se sentó en uno de los sofás. La morena hizo lo mismo que la mujer mayor.

-Tu dirás Judy…- la animó a hablar.

-Yo quería hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana en el desayuno, lo de que tu eres… emh…-

-Lesbiana- acabó la frase al ver que a Judy le costaba decir esa palabra.

-Eso…- susurró la mujer- Siento que mi reacción no haya sido la correcta-

-No pasa nada, es normal que te sorprendieras… Yo pensé que mi padre te lo había dicho, sino ya te lo hubiera explicado yo antes- le contestó la morena.

- Rachel, yo esta noticia no me la esperaba. Ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí, y no supe cómo reaccionar en su momento. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no va a ser algo fácil de asimilar para mí…-

-Judy, entiendo que estés sorprendida pero el ser homosexual no es algo que yo haya elegido, no fue algo que yo escogí, es lo que soy… Yo soy así y nadie lo puede cambiar, por eso te pido que lo respetes hasta que te acostumbres a ello-

-Lo haré…- le contestó segura de sus palabras -Yo solo te pido algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, sé que con la ayuda de tu padre y la tuya lo conseguiré…-

-Gracias Judy…- Rachel se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia el segundo piso-¿puedo darte un abrazo?-

-Claro- dijo la mujer mayor acercándose a su hijastra para darle ese abrazo que le había pedido, en el ambiente se podía notar aun la tensión pero ellas esperaban que con el tiempo eso fuera a cambiar.

El tiempo no lo decide todo, pero nos da espacio para pensar y luego decidir…

* * *

**NA**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	17. Capítulo 16: Esta me la pagarás, Berry

**Capítulo 16**

**Esta me la pagarás, Berry**

_22 diciembre del 2010_

-Rachel, ¿puedes venir un momento al salón?-

La morena levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a su padre que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación vestido con un elegante traje negro y corbata color azul marino.

-Claro-

Rachel dejó el libro en su habitación y siguió los pasos de su padre hasta llegar al comedor donde estaban Judy, también vestida de forma muy elegante con un vestido largo de color beige, y Quinn sentada en el sofá.

Parecía que a ella también la habían llamado.

-Siéntate Rachel…- le dijo la mujer de pie a unos metros del sofá donde ahora se encontraban sentadas las dos chicas.

-¿Has hecho algo malo?- le preguntó en un susurro Quinn acercándose algo más de lo debido a la morena cuando esta se sentó en el sofá.

-No… ¿y tú?-

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a la morena al ver como la chica se perdía mirando sus ojos y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-No que yo sepa…- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos color chocolate que tenía tan cerca.

-Chicas, escuchadme- habló Judy haciendo que las chicas la miraran atentas a lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marc se encontraba algo más atrás que su mujer con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras miraba la escena entre las 3 mujeres. Por su posición parecía que él no fuera hablar en aquella conversación.

-Como ya sabéis esta noche tenemos la cena navideña que hace mi empresa cada año y os vais a quedar solas en casa. Nosotros no sabemos a qué hora volveremos, pero supongo que muy tarde…- las dos chicas asintieron sin entender mucho y Judy prosiguió- No quiero escándalos, ni fiestas…-

-¡Mamá!- le reprochó enseguida por la poca confianza que parecía tener la mujer mayor en ese momento hacia ellas.

-No es la primera vez que nos quedamos solas en casa y nunca ha pasado nada- contestó Rachel mirando también a su padre, pero este aun seguía apartado de la escena.

-A mi no me mires, esto no es cosa mía…- se defendió el hombre recibiendo poco después una mirada asesina de su mujer.

-Tú mejor no digas nada…- le dijo para luego seguir mirando a las chicas. Marc no quiso contestar a eso y se fue de la sala no muy contento- Como iba diciendo tampoco quiero chicos en casa ni… ni tampoco chicas.- eso último lo dijo con voz más baja mirando a Rachel.

Quinn rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras que Rachel intentaba no reírse. La morena fuertemente apretaba sus labios para no dejar escapar ninguna carcajada. Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar de Judy.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír…- susurró la rubia y la única que la escuchó fue Rachel.

-Tranquila Judy, nos portaremos bien-

Fabray no pudo evitar sonreír de forma malévola al escuchar "nos portaremos bien". Su mente empezó a visualizar imágenes que podrían pasar en aquella casa vacía, y lentamente sus mejillas se iban tornando de un color carmesí aunque sin perder esa sonrisa.

-Así me gusta chicas…-

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó molesto desde la puerta Marc con las llaves del coche en su mano.

-Sí, claro. Adiós niñas-

Marc a lo lejos hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose de ellas y se alejó del comedor seguido por Judy, segundos después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Quinn y Rachel suspiraron tranquilas, aunque a la vez algo nerviosas.

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde la confesión de sus sentimientos y su relación había avanzado bastante aunque aun no eran pareja, ninguna de las dos parecía tener el valor suficiente para dar ese paso, tan solo se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían. Las dos chicas, día a día, se sentían mucho más seguras sobre sus sentimientos y casi nunca había peleas entre ellas.

El día anterior había sido su último día de clases antes de vacaciones de Navidad. La casa había sido decorada con algunos accesorios navideños, aunque Marc y Rachel fueran judíos. Ellos dos habían decidido celebrarla por las dos rubias.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectar minutos después de un largo silencio, pero nada incomodo.

-¿Te apetece ver una película después de cenar?- le cuestionó Rachel después de ese silencio. Quinn asintió otra vez perdida en los ojos de la chica- En mi habitación hay varias películas, trae algunas mientras yo empiezo a hacer la cena.-

Un beso en la mejilla por parte de la morena hizo reaccionar a la porrista y volviendo asentir se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. Rachel también se levantó para ir hacia la cocina.

Minutos más tarde Quinn bajaba con algunas películas en sus manos y fue directa hacia la cocina, pero justo en la puerta se paró para deleitarse así de las vistas que tenia. Rachel se encontraba de espaldas muy concentrada cortando algunas verduras.

-¿Vas a estar parada ahí mucho rato?- preguntó sin girarse después de unos minutos.

La rubia no se sorprendió para nada.

-Me gusta observarte- respondió intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

La morena dejó el cuchillo a un lado, y se acercó a Quinn que ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes. A la rubia se le atoró la respiración durante unos segundos, sentía el aliento de Rachel sobre sus labios y eso la paralizó.

Ese día aun no se habían besado, y las dos lo estaban deseando.

-A mi me gustas tú…- le confesó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Quinn instantáneamente junto sus labios con los de la morena en un tierno y adorable beso. No había pasión en ese beso, tan solo cariño y amor. Segundos después se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-A ver qué películas has traído…- Rachel necesitaba espacio porque si seguía tan cerca de la chica no podría controlarse.

La rubia la siguió observando fijándose en su rostro: sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz… Mientras que la morena miraba una a una todas las películas que había bajado Quinn.

-¿Y cuál veremos?-

-Mmh…- se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar- ¿Y si vemos una de miedo?-

-¿Miedo…?- susurró la rubia con cara de terror.

-Sí, tengo algunas muy buenas, pero veo que no las has bajado…-

Claro que no las había bajado, odiaba las películas de miedo.

-No, no… Mejor no…- negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gustan, me dan miedo…- su respuesta fue en un susurro avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir. Instintivamente la chica bajó el rostro.

-No te preocupes veremos una que no sea tan de miedo, ¿vale?- le aseguró tomándole de la mano- Será de suspense…- Quinn volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero aun no estaba muy convencida.- Te prometo que no habrá muchos sustos, ni sangre, ni muertes…-

Eso pareció convencerla un poco más a la rubia.

-Está bien… Pero como dé mucho miedo yo no duermo sola…-

-Eso me parece muy bien…- susurró lascivamente sin controlar sus palabras. La rubia levantó una ceja mirándola con una sonrisa- Voy a por la película, tú ves acabando de cortar las verduras…- y sin más se apresuró para salir de allí.

Quinn le hizo caso, tomó el sitio donde antes estaba Rachel y siguió cortando las verduras. Un minuto más tarde la morena había vuelto con la película en sus manos.

-Ya la tengo- anunció colocándose al lado de Fabray.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-La huérfana-

Sonaba a nombre de película de terror, no de suspense, fue lo que pensó Quinn mirándola.

-Rachel…- le avisó con su tono de voz, aunque también se podía apreciar algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, no da tanto miedo…- le aseguró mintiéndole un poco.

Quinn asintió lentamente creyendo sus palabras.

-¿Cenamos primero?-

Casi una hora más tarde las chicas ya habían cenado y se encontraban en el sofá con una manta que las tapaba a las dos y un bol de palomitas de mantequilla, las favoritas de Quinn. Estaban bastante cerca una de la otra pero no llegaban a rozarse.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó cogiendo el mando para darle al botón.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de ver otra…-

-Yo estaré contigo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte Quinn…- le habló acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ese gesto hizo que la rubia acabara recostada en el pecho de la morena mientras esta la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Ponla antes de que me arrepienta…-

Rachel sonrió orgullosa, lo había conseguido, y sin más le dio al botón para que iniciara la película.

Los minutos pasaban y las dos seguían atentas de la película, por el momento no había sucedido nada pero la morena la había visto tantas veces que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder en cada momento, por eso de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de mirar tan solo a Quinn.

La acción ya empezaba a suceder y la rubia se tapaba los ojos con sus manos para evitar mirar, a veces incluso escondía su rostro en el cuello de Rachel impregnándose del aroma de la chica, aquello le calmaba lo suficiente para poder volver a mirar hacia la pantalla. Incluso con sus manos apretaba la camiseta de la morena como si quisiera evitar que esta se fuera.

Rachel estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Menos mal que es de suspense, Rachel…- le susurró irónicamente escondiendo otra vez su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

La morena sentía la respiración de la chica sobre su piel y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante algunos segundos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No da tanto miedo...- intentó calmarla.

-Esta me la pagarás, Berry…-

No faltaba mucho para que la película acabara y la tensión poco a poco iba subiendo, estaba a punto de descubrirse la verdad. Quinn debía admitir que no era una película de miedo normal y era una buena película, pero eso no significaba que la volvería a ver.

-La madre que parió a la niña…-dijo la rubia al ver que las letras finales aparecían en la pantalla.

-¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?- le preguntó aun abrazándola, podía sentir como Quinn aun seguía temblando por el final que acababan de ver.

-¡Claro que no! Es… Es…-

-Ves, como no daba tanto miedo. Y yo sigo aquí, no me he ido…-

Cuando Quinn se incorporó para mirarla a la cara para que viera su expresión Rachel aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Pues yo he pasado miedo…- le acusó al final.

La rubia se levantó tirando la manta al suelo para empezar a recoger un poco todo lo que había esparcido por ahí. A la más pequeña no le gustó mucho que Quinn se apartara de su lado así que rápidamente se levantó para seguirla.

-¿Mucho?- le cuestionó cogiéndola de la cintura para que dejara de moverse por la cocina.

La cercanía entre ellas cada vez era menor, y las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas.

-Si…- habló casi sin voz por la cercanía de los labios de Rachel.

La morena se puso de puntillas para alzarse y acabar besándola; primero fue lento y suave pero poco después el beso se fue tornando más intenso. Las manos de Quinn se enredaban en el sedoso cabello de la chica, mientras que las de Rachel sujetaban fuertemente la cintura de esta.

-Entonces no podrás dormir sola esta noche, ¿no?- le volvió a preguntar esta vez con algo de maldad en su voz.

-No…-

La rubia quería volver a sentir esos labios otra vez sobre los suyos, pero Rachel fue más rápida se separó lo justo para que Quinn no pudiera besarla. Y antes de escuchar los reproches de la chica, la morena habló:

-¿Y con quien vas a dormir?-

La morena estaba jugando con ella.

-Bésame…- le susurró con exigencia intentando volverla a besar. La frustración empezaba a notarse en Quinn. Con sus manos intentó acercar el rostro de Rachel al suyo, pero otra vez esta fue mucho más rápida.- Bff…-

-Contéstame primero…-

-¡Contigo, dormiré contigo!- contestó alterada, necesitaba sentir otra vez esos labios sobre los suyos. Eran unos labios delicados y carnosos que la volvían loca. -¡Así que ahora bésame!-

Y Rachel no volvió a hablar más.

Ya no eran besos inocentes, la ternura se había quedado a un lado para dar paso a la pasión y al desenfreno. Sus manos buscaban tocar la piel de la otra por debajo de la ropa, pero ahí en mitad de la cocina no era lugar. Así que Rachel empezó a caminar hacia atrás incitando a Quinn a que le acompañara.

En ningún momento se dejaron de besar, se habían chocado contra las paredes varias veces, incluso casi tiraron un jarrón de decoración que había encima de una mesa en el pasillo. Por suerte no cayó al suelo y pudieron continuar con esa sesión de besos calientes. Para subir las escaleras sí que se dejaron de besar, era demasiado arriesgado, pero casi corriendo las subieron para ya encontrarse en el segundo piso de la casa.

Sin saber cómo acabaron en la habitación de Rachel, en concreto encima de la cama de Rachel.

La morena se encontraba encima de Quinn repartiendo besos húmedos por el cuello de la rubia y de vez en cuando pasaba su lengua por la piel blanca de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, alguna que otra vez que se habían quedado a solas y se habían besado por varios minutos intensamente pero siempre paraban antes de llegar más lejos.

Esta vez parecía que no iban a parar, ¿era demasiado rápido? A ninguna de las dos se les pasó por alto lo que estaban haciendo, sabían que era demasiado rápido pero sus cuerpos reaccionaban de otra manera.

Rachel tiró al suelo la camiseta de Quinn y rápidamente pasó sus manos por el pecho de la rubia. Un leve gemido se le escapó de los labios, algo que hizo que a la morena se le acelerara el corazón y un intenso calor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte más intima.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse con fuerza, la rubia en un rápido movimiento hizo que la morena quedara debajo de su cuerpo.

-Quinn…- susurró al sentir como esta empezaba a morderle por el cuello, subiendo por él.

Aquel era su punto débil.

Las dos estaban tan centradas en tocar la piel de la otra, y en besarse que no escucharon como un coche había aparcado fuera de la casa, ni tampoco como alguien introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

La habitación estaba inundada de suspiros y leves gemidos que iban aumentando de tono.

-¿Has… escuchado… algo?- intentó hablar pero la boca de Quinn se lo impedía.

-No será nada…- le contestó pero antes de poderla besar otra vez las dos pudieron escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Rápidamente se separaron alarmadas y Quinn cogió su camiseta del suelo.

-Mierda…- susurró la morena incorporándose de la cama. Su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de la rubia, al igual que sus labios.

-Tengo que salir ya de aquí…- le dijo Quinn corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla vio como la luz del pasillo se encendía. No podía salir de ahí con esas pintas, las descubrirían enseguida.- No puedo salir…- le susurró alterada.

-Joder…-

-Rachel…- junto con dos toques en la puerta- ¿estás despierta?- preguntaba Marc.

-¡Al armario!- le dijo a la rubia señalándole la puerta.- Emh… Si, papa…- Quinn se lo reprochó con la mirada.

-¿En serio al armario? Esto no puede ser más típico…- se susurró así misma.

-¡Voy a entrar!- anunció el hombre sin esperar respuesta.

Justo a tiempo Quinn se tiro al suelo para meterse debajo de la cama, no le daba tiempo a llegar al armario o meterse en el lavabo.

-Hola papi…- le saludo desde la cama intentando tranquilizar su respiración y su corazón.

-Hola…-

-¿Cómo que habéis vuelto tan temprano?-

-Judy os ha llamado hace un rato para saber cómo estabais pero no habéis contestado, así que nos hemos preocupado y hemos decidido volver-

Rachel maldijo mentalmente.

-Ah… pues yo no he escuchado nada, he estado con la música muy alta- se inventó señalando los cascos de música encima de la mesita de noche.

Era una escusa mala, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más.

Marc no parecía muy convencido por esa respuesta, pero la entrada de Judy interrumpió su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y Quinn?-

Mierda, pensaron las dos a la vez.

-¿No está en su cuarto?- preguntó su marido.

-No…- la pareja se quedó mirando a Rachel esperando una respuesta por parte de esta.

-¿Has mirado en su lavabo?- preguntó la morena algo nerviosa a Judy.

-No-

-Pues vayamos a ver- contestó cogiendo del brazo a su padre y a Judy, debía sacarlos de ahí rápido.

-¿Qué haces Rachel?- preguntó el hombre extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija.

Aquella era la señal que estaba esperando, Quinn rápidamente salió de su escondite para salir de aquella habitación sin que la vieran, justo en el momento en el que Marc se dio la vuelta salió disparada sin que la vieran. Los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de la rubia mirando en el lavabo. Tanto Judy como Marc estaban extrañados por lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Rachel.

-No está, Rachel…-

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, sabían que estaba encubriéndola, tan solo debía confesar.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi cuarto?- preguntó rápidamente alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡Quinn!- exclamó su madre acercándose a ella.- ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En la cocina, he ido a por un vaso de agua…- contestó lo más natural posible.

-¿Y no nos has escuchado entrar?- esta vez era Marc el que preguntaba, le costaba creer las historias de sus hijas.

-Pues no…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Os hemos llamado un par de veces, ¿lo sabías?-

-Yo me he estado dándome una ducha-

-No tienes el pelo mojado- contraatacó Marc.

-Me lo he secado, no me gusta dormir con el cabello mojado Marc…-

-¿Y el vaso de agua?-

-Ya me lo bebí y lo he dejado en la cocina-

Quinn no entendía como tenía respuestas para todo, pero el silencio del hombre le confirmaba que el interrogatorio ya había acabado.

Rachel a un lado contenía su respiración, al igual que Quinn, pero aun debían fingir delante de sus padres. Judy parecía creerse aquellas mentiras, pero Marc era demasiado astuto para esas cosas…

-Bueno, ya es tarde... Es hora de irse a dormir- concluyó Judy cogiendo la mano de su marido y arrastrándolo hacia fuera. –Buenas noches niñas…-

-Buenas noches- contestaron las dos a la vez.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse las dos echaron todo el aire que habían contenido en sus pulmones.

-Por los pelos…-

-Casi nos pillan...- susurró Quinn acercándose a la chica.

-¿Tú crees que sospechan algo?-

-Tu padre no estaba muy convencido…- le contestó insegura.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso-

-Dejémoslo para mañana, ¿vale?- sugirió dándole un tierno beso en los labios, todo lo contrario a los besos que se habían dado antes, este había sido rápido y tierno. No querían tentar a la suerte otra vez.

Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido esa noche, las dos chicas necesitaban reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-Dulces sueños, Quinn- se despidió con otro beso igual al anterior para después volver a su habitación.

Judy no había soltado la mano de Marc hasta llegar a su habitación y mientras se quitaba el maquillaje que se había puesto miraba a través del espejo a su marido que se encontraba sentado en la cama desprendiéndose de sus zapatos.

-Que hijas más raras tenemos, ¿eh?- comentó en broma.

-Sí, muy raras…- pero él no hablaba en broma.

* * *

**NA**

**Siento mucho el retraso, espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena por la espera.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a Gaby**


	18. Capítulo 17: Mi mayor regalo eres tú

**Capítulo 17**

**Mi mayor regalo eres tú**

_24 de diciembre del 2010_

En casa de los Berry, como en todas las casas de Lima, se estaban preparando para aquella noche.

Nochebuena se acercaba, y tanto Judy como Marc querían que todo estuviera perfecto. Sería la primera Navidad para ellos como matrimonio y habían decidido pasarla en familia en aquella casa. Judy había invitado a su hermana, Frannie, junto a su marido y sus hijos. Por el contrario, Marc había invitado, como hacia todos los años, a sus padres.

El matrimonio estaba en la cocina acabando de cocinar la cena mientras que sus hijas estaban preparando la mesa. De vez en cuando estas se miraban en silencio, mostrando en esas miradas todo lo que sentían, segundos después agachaban la cabeza algo avergonzadas, pero felices. Aquella noche más que ninguna tendrían que tener cuidado, habría mucha más gente en casa.

-Ya está, mamá- le anunció Quinn a su madre entrando en la cocina con Rachel detrás.

Judy se giró segundos después limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Todo estaba casi listo. La rubia alargó su mano para coger un canapé de una de las bandejas que había en el mármol.

-¡Quinn!- le gritó su madre al verla meterse comida en la boca.

-Ten…go ham…bre- se excusó hablando con la boca llena.

Por otro lado, Rachel estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Quinn, pero a ella no le estaba saliendo igual. Con el canapé en su mano se giró para comérselo sin que nadie la pudiera ver, pero ahí estaba su padre.

-Esto me lo quedó yo- le dijo quitándole la comida de la mano y dejándolo en su sitio.

-Pero…-

No pudo acabar la frase porque Judy la interrumpió.

-Chicas podéis iros a vestir ya- ordenó señalando hacia fuera.

La sonrisa de Quinn había crecido al ver la frustración de Rachel mezclada con el hambre. Las dos salieron de allí, aunque la morena iba murmurando cosas inentendibles, la rubia no le entendía pero aquello le parecía realmente tierno.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, la porrista le cortó el paso acorralándola contra la pared y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar la besó con ternura y lentitud durante varios segundos, no quería arriesgarse a que uno de sus padres las encontrara ahí, en medio del pasillo besándose.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó separándose con dificultad de los labios de Quinn.

-Me apetecía hacerlo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin apartarse del cuerpo de Rachel.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho…- susurró con ternura. Segundos después las dos se separaron solo porque debían prepararse, no porque quisieran.- Creo que llamaré a los chicos para felicitarles la Navidad-

-¿A quién?-

-A Santana, a Marta y a Noah-

Quinn se mordió la lengua intentando controlar esos celos que le brotaban cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la pelirroja o la veía con Rachel. La morena notó como la chica de ojos verdes bajo la mirada ocultándole algo.

-Yo llamaré a Kurt y a Brittany…-

Y sin decir nada más se adentró a su habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta. Rachel durante unos segundos se quedó pensando en que era lo que debía hacer, pero al final optó por entrar en su habitación, más tarde hablaría con ella.

Después de una buena ducha llamó a Marta y después a Noah.

Como en años anteriores el chico la invitó a la fiesta que haría en su casa en Nochevieja, después de las 12 de la noche empezaría la fiesta en casa del quarterback.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo para darse el visto bueno, no había escogido una ropa demasiado informal pero tampoco quería ir demasiado arreglada.

Solo le quedaba hacer una llamada; marcó el nuero y espero a que le contestara…

-¡Enana!- Rachel tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído, aquel chillido de Santana era demasiado agudo, como si estuviera…

-¿Santana?-

-¿Quién esperabas que fuera?- le contestó con una carcajada.

-Estás borracha…- no era una pregunta.

-Ya sabes qué familia tiene la tradición de empezar la noche con unos mojitos…- intentó justificarse ._Vaya tradición_. Rachel negó un par de veces con la cabeza.- Feliz Navidad, por cierto, ya que tú no lo dices…-

-Te he llamado por eso-

-Ya, ya… Claro, enana…- segundos después ambas estallaron en risa.

-Feliz Navidad, San- le dijo después de calmarse un poco.

-Feliz Navidad, Rach- repitió, esta vez con la voz algo más sobria.- ¿Se lo has pedido ya?-

-Emh…- la morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada- Aun no…- contestó en un susurro.

-¡Eres una cobarde Rachel Berry!- aquel grito hizo que la chica se tuviera que separar otra vez del teléfono.

-Tengo miedo…-

-¡¿De qué?!- preguntó escandalizada la latina.

-De que me diga que no, que me diga que aún no está preparada para que seamos pareja… Tengo miedo de eso, Santana… No quiero que se avergüence de lo nuestro-

-Escúchame bien enana, lleváis más de un mes tonteando como una pareja, os comportáis como una pareja, os miráis ridículamente enamoradas…- le explicó lo obvio- Solo falta que os decidáis de una vez a dar el paso. ¡Todos lo estamos esperando!-

Rachel intentaba asimilar todas aquellas verdades, era cierto, se comportaban como si fueran novias, pero aún no lo eran. Quinn a ojos de todos seguía siendo heterosexual, y la morena no sabía cómo la rubia iba a sentirse al tener que explicarle a la gente que ahora estaba con una chica, sobretodo como iba a tomárselo Judy.

-Voy a pedirle una cita…- acabó confesando.

-¡Por fin!- alcohol seguía haciendo mella en ella.- Espero que no seas tan lentas en todo, ¡porque a este paso no te estrenaras con una mujer en siglos!-

Rachel ignoró ese comentario rodando los ojos, y la latina prosiguió:

-¿Y cuándo va a suceder ese milagro?-

-No sé, aún tengo que pedírselo…-

-Bueno, enana, mi madre me está llamando… Parece que van a empezar a cantar villancicos-le anunció- Feliz Navidad Rachel…-

-Feliz Navidad San…-

Cuando acabaron de despedirse, Rachel se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de su habitación, con la mirada buscó a Quinn en el interior de su habitación pero allí no había nadie. Era extraño, normalmente la rubia tardaba mucho más que ella en cambiarse. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, intentando no caerse, buscando a Quinn.

Ella estaba en el sofá, enfrente de la televisión.

-Estás muy guapa…- le dijo la morena al verla con un vestido de color negro sin mangas. Esta rápidamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones que cada día le gustaban más.

-Tú… también…- la voz se le atoró un poco, pero segundos después se pudo concentrar.- Ven, siéntate- le ofreció un lugar a su lado y Rachel no dudo y se sentó bastante cerca de ella, aunque lo justo para no rozarse.

-Noah nos ha invitado a la fiesta que hará en fin de año en su casa-

-Suena bien…- aceptó de buena manera.

-¿A quién has llamado?- le cuestionó después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Kurt y Britt…- le contestó sin apartar la mirada de la tv. Rachel la seguía mirando a ella, casi sin pestañear, en ese momento empezó a pensar en varias cosas y no sabía cómo preguntárselo, a lo mejor era un tema que ella no quería hablar- Suéltalo ya…-

-¿Cómo…-

-Te conozco lo suficiente…- la cortó sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir.

Rachel cojo aire antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus amigos de Columbus?- le preguntó de manera directa, rápidamente Quinn apagó la televisión para mirarla de forma seria- Quiero decir, nunca has ido a verlos, ni ellos a ti; no hablas de ellos, ni los llamas; ni siquiera cuando rompiste con… esa morsa…- su voz al final sonó algo grabe debido al enfado al recordar al chico.

Después de unos segundos la porrista contestó de forma seca.

-Es fácil de responder; porque no tengo amigos en Columbus- la mirada de Rachel se clavó en ella buscando una respuesta más clara- ¿Es necesario?-

-Si no quieres, no…- le contestó algo desilusionada. Rachel cogió el mando la televisión y la encendió otra vez dando el tema por finalizado, pero rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes se lo quitó para volverla a apagar.

-Quiero hacerlo…- recapacitó al final haciendo que la morena la mirara, Quinn confiaba en ella- Claro que tuve amigos en Columbus, tan solo es que… cuando empecé el instituto conocí a Finn, era un año mayor que yo y el quarterback.- la mandíbula de Rachel se tensó al oír ese nombre- Nos hicimos novios pocos meses después. Éramos los reyes de nuestro instituto, la típica pareja de plástico de instituto. Nos imponíamos ante los demás, incluso ante mis amigas… Perdí a mis amigas por querer ser alguien "importante"- Rachel estaba callada escuchando atentamente.- Es algo que no me he perdonado, por eso nunca hablo de ello-

-¿Nunca has intentado disculparte?-

-¿Para qué? El daño ya está hecho, no sirve de nada que ahora vaya a disculparme Rachel-

-Entonces perdónate a ti misma, es tu pasado… No deberías ocultarlo, has cambiado, no deberías avergonzarte.-

-¿Cómo sabes que he cambiado?-

-No eres la típica HBIC de instituto Quinn, eso lo ve cualquiera- le contestó intentando hacerla sonreír y lo consiguió.- Eres simpática, cariñosa, divertida, buena gente… Y muchas más cosas-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no juzgarme y por saber comprenderme…-

-Yo… te quería preguntar… una cosa…- rápidamente Rachel se puso nerviosa. Aquel era el momento.

-Dime- la rubia notó como el cuerpo de la chica se tensó rápidamente y en un intento de tranquilizarla le cogió de la mano.

-Yo quería saber… si te gustaría… emmh…- agachó la cabeza durante un segundo para luego preguntar- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-

Quinn se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa, no se esperaba aquella proposición pero le gustaba que Rachel se lo hubiera preguntado.

-Claro que sí…- le susurró poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Rachel.

Como dos imanes atraídos se fueron acercando lentamente, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, pero el timbre resonó por toda la casa y rápidamente se separaron.

-¡¿Chicas podéis abrir la puerta?!- gritó Marc desde la cocina.

-Si… ¡Sí! Voy yo…- contestó Rachel algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Antes de abrir la puerta negó un par de veces con la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, segundos después al abrir la puerta sintió como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el suyo. No tardó mucho en saber quién era.

-Abu... ela… - dijo con dificultad su abuela la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. Era una señora mayor con el pelo corto y canoso, era algo más alta que Rachel.

-¡Mi niña, que grande que está!- dijo sin soltarla de sus brazos.

-No ha crecido desde la última vez que la vimos, Julie…- habló alguien detrás de ellas haciendo que se separan.

-Abuelo- la morena corrió a abrazarlo, su relación con sus abuelos era muy estrecha. Los adoraba y los quería mucho.

-Mi pequeña…- le susurró en el oído de su nieta. El hombre mayor era muy parecido físicamente a su hijo, era alto de complexión fuerte con los ojos verdes, aunque su pelo era ahora todo blanco.

-Es mi única nieta, sé de lo que hablo- le contestó a su marido.

Segundos más tarde llegó Quinn que al ver que no volvía Rachel decidió ir a ver quién era.

-Señores Berry…- saludó con educación la rubia, desde la boda no había vuelto a ver a la pareja de ancianos.

-Oh… Quinn, deja aparte las formalidades. Sabes que nos puedes llamar por nuestro nombre. -le dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo cariñoso- ¿A que sí, Marc?-

-Claro que sí, ahora somos familia- le contestó el hombre mayor dándole ahora un abrazo.

Ahora los que aparecían eran los padres de las chicas.

-¡Junior!- gritó su madre, tan efusiva como siempre.

-Mamá…- le contestó algo avergonzado.

Su madre siempre era así de cariñosa con todo el mundo incluso con alguien a quien veía a diario, como era su caso. Su padre tan solo le hizo un gesto con su mano, el hombre mayor prefería abrazar con sus dos brazos a Quinn y Rachel, que no las soltaba.

Ahora ya todos estaban en el salón esperando a que llegara la hermana de Judy, junto con su marido e hijos.

-Rachel te he traído una cosa…- empezó hablar la mujer mayor.

-Oh no…- murmuró la morena haciendo que su abuelo y su padre empezaran a sonreír.

Todos los años sucedía lo mismo.

-Es nuestra tradición de todos los años, Rachel- la sonrisa de padre e hijo era cada vez más grande, al igual que la confusión de las rubias.

-Oh no…- volvió a susurrar.

Julie de una de las bolsas que había traído sacó un jersey de color rojos con bordados en color blanco, en la parte frontal habían dos renos y en la trasera pequeños copos de nieve. Todos los años la mujer cosía una diferente para que su nieta se lo pusiera en Navidad, aunque Rachel lo odiara no podía negarse nunca a su abuela.

Quinn al lado de la morena intentaba no reírse, una de sus manos la había puesto en su boca para amortiguar la carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de Rachel. Debía admitir que aquel jersey era realmente feo.

-Póntelo cielo…- le dijo a su nieta.

-Abuela…- reprochó con el jersey en sus manos.

-¿No te gusta, Rachie?- cuestionó con tristeza fingida. Rachel suspiró antes de asentir, no podía negárselo nunca.

-Claro que me gusta abu…-

La morena se lo puso por encima de la ropa al ver que su abuela seguía insistiendo que se lo pusiera en aquel momento delante de todos. Rachel estaba algo avergonzada ya que Quinn estaba presente, pero al final se lo puso.

-Te queda genial…- dijo su abuela juntando sus manos admirando a su nieta.

-Precioso- le susurró irónicamente la rubia en el oído de Rachel, su sonrisa creció aún más al ver como Rachel clavaba sus ojos en ella.- Estás preciosa, Rachel…- le dijo con sorna guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tú también lo crees Quinn?- le preguntó Julie.

-Cla…ro…- no supo que contestarle.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego- le habló Rachel bastante cerca, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-Me va a ser difícil mirarte a la cara sin reírme- se burló sin saber lo que le avecinaba.

Rachel iba a contestarle, pero antes vio cómo su abuela sacaba otro jersey exactamente igual al que ella tenía puesto.

-¡¿Has hecho dos, abuela?!- preguntó escandalizada y asustada a la vez.

-Sí, pero este es para Quinn…-

-¿Qué?...- la rubia palideció en segundos.

Todos los Berry junto con Judy soltaron una carcajada. Rachel era la que más estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

-No sabía si te gustaría o no, pero igualmente hice uno. Y como he visto que te ha gustado tanto el de Rachel, toma este es el tuyo…- le entregó el jersey rojo- Póntelo cielo…-

La rubia buscó ayuda en su madre, pero esta rápidamente se lavó las manos cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. La sonrisa de Rachel por segundos crecía, y a Quinn no le quedaba más que ponérselo, tal y como había hecho la morena.

Cuando por fin se lo puso, Rachel se acercó a ella para susurrarle.

-Quien ríe último, ríe mejor…- y con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro se fue a saludar a Frannie que justo acababa de llegar con su familia.

La velada pasó agradablemente entre la deliciosa cena que habían preparado Marc y Judy, y las anécdotas que iban contando, aunque pocas veces habían estado reunidos todos parecían estar a gusto. Los niños pequeños de Frannie eran entretenidos por Rachel, y el resto de la familia iba conversando en la mesa donde habían cenado.

Todos menos Quinn que admiraba a la morena desde la distancia.

-Si me disculpan…- dijo Judy interrumpiendo la conversación al escuchar como el teléfono estaba sonando. Minutos más tardes la mujer volvía al salón algo sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta- Quinn, cariño…-

-Dime-

-Es tu padre, está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo-

Ella había hablado aquella mañana con su padre, no entendía porque la volvía a llamar pero le alegraba a saber que su padre seguía pendiente de ella.

Rachel lo había visto todo, en ese momento se encontraba viendo una película con los pequeños, habían escogido El Rey León, todo un clásico. Intentando no despertar al más pequeño, se levantó del sofá acercándose a la mesa. Justo en ese momento Marc le preguntaba a su mujer:

-¿Era Russel? ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó curioso.

-Me ha pedido permiso para llevarse a Quinn un par de días, parece que tiene un viaje como regalo de Navidad. Ahora falta esperar la respuesta de ella, pero ella va a querer ir, sé que no me lo dice pero lo añora…-

-Es normal es su padre- comentó Frannie y los demás asintieron.

Rachel muy callada miraba al pasillo por donde la rubia había desaparecido, una parte de ella estaba contenta por Quinn, entendía como se podía sentir, pero ella realmente no quería que se fuera.

¿Unos días fuera, cuántos serían? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Diez?

No quería pasar tantos días lejos de ella.

Minutos más tarde, Quinn apareció, justo cuando todos empezaron a levantarse para marcharse. Tanto Frannie y su marido, John, como los padres de Marc no vivían en Lima y tenían aun un recorrido en coche.

Todos se despidieron felicitándose la Navidad, cuando el último cerró la puerta un silencio se creó en la casa, todos miraban a Quinn esperando que esta explicara que le había dicho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?- le incitó a hablar su madre.

-Ha preparado un viaje para los dos como regalo de Navidad- empezó a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- a la estación de Whistler en Canadá. Vamos a esquiar.-

Por la cara de la rubia no había que preguntar si deseaba ir. Era obvio que sí.

-¿Cuántos días?-

-5 días.- los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de la sorpresa- Papá me vendrá a buscar mañana y cogeremos un avión…-

Todos sonrieron felices por la noticia, aunque Rachel tuvo que fingirla un poco, pero estaba feliz por su… ¿casi chica?

Aún quedaba mucho por preguntar y por avanzar para eso.

-Bueno, es tarde…- empezó a hablar Marc pasando su brazo por el hombro de su mujer- Si queremos que Santa Claus nos traiga regalos, nos tenemos que ir a dormir… Todo esto lo recogeremos mañana- se adelantó a su mujer que al parecer iba a replicar.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, subieron por las escaleras, cada uno dispuesto a ir a su habitación, aunque la pequeña Berry tenía otro plan en mente.

-Buenas noches- dijeron sus padres antes de irse hacia la habitación.

Segundos más tarde la morena vio cómo la pareja desparecía por el pasillo, en ese momento puso su mano en la puerta para que Quinn no la cerrara. Esta se asustó un poco ya que no se había esperado ese gesto de la chica.

-¿Puedes venir un momento a mi cuarto?-

-Claro- contestó algo confusa.- ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestionó cuando cerró la puerta en un susurro.

-Siéntate- habló desde el armario buscando algo en concreto. Cuando por fin lo encontró se sentó al lado de la porrista con las manos a su espalda- Como mañana te vas a ir de viaje, quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad antes…-

-Pero… Rachel yo no…- pero esta la cortó poniéndole el paquete en su regazo.

-Tan solo ábrelo- la incitó muy nerviosa.

Quinn asintió lentamente y empezó a romper el papel que envolvía aquel regalo, cuando por fin pudo comprobar lo que era su boca suavemente se abrió.

-El otro día en clase de literatura vi cómo te interesabas mucho por este autor, y yo pensé que bueno… no sé… que te gustaría tener una de sus obras más famosas, sé que te gusta leer y bueno… Pero si no te gusta se puede cam…-

Los labios de Quinn interrumpieron aquel monologo de Rachel con un beso.

-Me encanta, siempre he tenido ganas de leerlo-

-¿No has leído Romeo y Julieta?-

-No, pero siempre había querido… Así que gracias…- le dijo dándole otro suave beso- Pero yo no te he comprado nada- torció la boca triste. Se sentía mal.

-No te preocupes…-

-Pero ahora yo quiero regalarte algo- contestó con indignación como una niña pequeña agachando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Quinn, Quinn… Mírame- le habló delicadamente descruzando sus brazos para después hacer que la mirara a los ojos- Mi mayor regalo esta noche eres tú, no necesito nada más, no quiero nada más…-

La rubia no pudo resistirse y la beso con pasión y amor, con ternura y sentimiento. Fue un beso largo y lento. Era un beso de pareja.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor…- le suplicó la morena sin malas intenciones en aquella proposición.

-Estaría encantada- le respondió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

Cada una con su pijama puesto, se tumbaron en la cama de la morena y se taparon con la colcha. Rachel lo vio como una oportunidad y se pegó al cuerpo de Quinn abrazándola por la espalda. Las dos suspiraron al comprobar lo bien que estaban ahí juntas, lo bien que se sentían estando abrazadas en aquella cama.

-Siento tener que irme de viaje.- Rachel se extrañó, pero la rubia prosiguió- Lo digo por nuestra cita-

-Tranquila, tendremos nuestra cita cuando vuelvas de tu viaje… Disfruta del regalo de tu padre-

-¿No estas molesta?-

-No- susurró dándole un beso en el cuello- Ahora tenemos que dormir, Quinn-

La porrista se acomodó en los brazos de Rachel antes de susurrar:

-Buenas noches… Y Feliz Navidad-

* * *

**NA**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**¡Feliz 2013!**

**Con cariño GM**


	19. Capítulo 18: Feliz año nuevo

**Capítulo 18**

**Feliz año nuevo**

_1 de enero del 2011_

-¡Quinn! ¡Sal ya, llegaremos tarde!- una vez más Rachel miró su reloj comprobando la hora. Pasada la una de la madrugada- Es que ya llegamos tarde…- susurró apoyada en la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Cinco minutos más!- se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación de la rubia.

La morena sabía que no iban a ser tan solo cinco minutos más.

La fiesta de Puck, como en años anteriores, empezaba después de media noche cuando todo el mundo ya había pasado un rato con la familia. Quinn y Rachel habían disfrutado en compañía de sus padres, se habían felicitado año nuevo y brindado por el, pero después ambas habían decidido irse a cambiar para la famosa fiesta. La morena ya estaba preparada; se había puesto un vestido blanco que se ajustaba al pecho y a partir del abdomen quedaba suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. El color blanco hacia resaltar su piel morena, al igual que su pelo ondulado.

Diez minutos pasaron y aun la chica de ojos verdes no había salido.

-¡Quinn como no salgas me iré sin…- su voz fue bajando de volumen cuando vio la puerta abrirse- ti…- acabó susurrando al ver a la chica.

La boca de Rachel se abrió lentamente después de relamerse los labios inconscientemente.

-Por tu cara veo que te gusta lo que ves…- comentó golpeando la mandíbula de la chica para que la cerrara. La rubia soltó una carcajada al ver que Rachel seguía sin reaccionar, la morena seguía mirando aquel cuerpo que tenía delante.- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde…- se burló siguiendo su camino por el pasillo. Ahora Rachel admiró el vestido que llevaba la chica por detrás; no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Rachel resopló caminando detrás de ella.

Quinn llevaba un ajustado vestido de color rojo, sus tacones no muy altos de color negro al igual que su bolso de mano. Su cabello caía liso sobre sus hombros, el maquillaje era simple pero sus labios resaltaban mucho ya que llevaba un color similar al de su vestido.

-Oh… Quinny, estas preciosa- comentó su madre cerca de la escalera, pronto Marc se acercó también para ver a las chicas- Tú también lo estás, Rachel- le sonrió con cariño a la morena. Con el tiempo su relación había mejorado.

-Las dos lo estáis- habló orgulloso el hombre pasando su brazo por el hombro de su mujer.

-Voy a haceros una foto- Judy se fue en busca de la cámara mientras ellos esperaban.

-¿Y después de la fiesta iréis a casa de Santana?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-Sí, papá y dormiremos allí-

-¿Las dos?-

-Sí, también estará Brittany- respondió algo cansada, pero sabía que solo era la típica preocupación de padre antes de una fiesta.

Quinn sonrió medio de lado mirando hacia otro lado esperando que Rachel no la mirara en ese momento, no dormirían en casa de Santana o ese era el plan que tenía preparado la rubia para aquella noche.

Justo en ese momento, Judy llegó con una cámara para hacer varias fotografías a las chicas. Varios minutos después Rachel y Quinn salieron de casa con sus abrigos puestos, irían en el coche de la morena hasta casa de Santana para estacionar allí y después caminar hasta llegar a casa de Noah que no quedaba muy lejos.

El trayecto en coche fue silencioso, muy silencioso.

La llegada de Quinn después de ese viaje las había dejado algo distanciadas, Rachel no entendía que le pasaba a la rubia por eso decidió darle un poco de espacio, a lo mejor era eso lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron, la morena aparcó y las dos se bajaron del coche para caminar por la acera. La rubia miró a Rachel que la tenía justo a la derecha y bajó la mirada durante unos segundos hacia sus manos. Al instante, Quinn miró a su alrededor antes de cogerla de la mano suavemente, aquel gesto pilló desprevenida a la morena pero en seguida lo correspondió apretando la mano de la porrista. La rubia no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Estaban cerca de la casa de los Puckerman ya que podían escuchar la música a todo volumen, se pararon enfrente de la casa y se soltaron de la mano al mismo tiempo, poca gente sabía lo que había entre ellas y era así como lo querían, por ahora.

Se sonrieron tristemente antes de seguir caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Judía sexy, feliz año!- exclamó el quarterback al abrir la puerta de su casa. Después de abrazarla el chico vio a Quinn a su lado.- Quinn estás… estás…- el chico la escaneó de arriba abajo pasando su lengua por sus labios en broma.

-Mejor no digas nada… Y por cierto feliz año.- le contestó rápidamente la rubia levantando una de sus manos para después mirar a Rachel- He visto a Kurt, estaré dentro-

-Ahora iré yo-

La porrista asintió, pasó por el lado de Puck y este giró para mirarle la parte trasera pero de repente sintió que alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¡Ey!- se quejó tocándose la nuca.

-No la mires tanto que se te cae la baba…- su voz sonaba dura, Rachel caminó entrando en la casa y sacándose su chaqueta para entregársela a su amigo al igual que había hecho Quinn.

-Ey, judía sexy no te enfades… Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- le comentó pasándole el brazo por el hombro de la chica, esta instantáneamente se olvidó de los celos que había sentido.- Además, hoy ya tengo alguien en el punto de mira, y de esta noche no pasa-

-Espero que no sea Quinn-

-No, no es ella- Puck rodó los ojos y sacó su brazo cuando llegaron al salón donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros bailando y bebiendo alcohol.- Hablando de tu chica, te está haciendo señas.-

-No es mi chica…-

-Por ahora- comentó guiñándole un ojo y empezando a caminar en otra dirección.- ¡Espero que no tardéis mucho en dar el paso!- le gritó desde la distancia.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente, aquello era lo que deseaba, que Quinn fuera su chica pero aún no habían concretado nada sobre la cita. Eso hacía que sus esperanzas disminuyeran un poco, aunque no se iba a rendir. La morena caminó hasta llegar a la porrista que se encontraba con Santana, Kurt y Brittany.

-¡Feliz año!- gritó Rachel a través de la música, en aquella zona la música se escuchaba la música mucho más alta.

Todos menos Quinn la contestaron con un abrazo.

-¿Estas preparada para esta noche, enana?- le cuestionó Santana levantando una de sus cejas con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien Rachel.

-Sabes que yo siempre estoy preparada para beber y bailar.- Rachel aceptó la bebida que le entregaba Kurt regalándole una sonrisa por ello.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de fiesta…-

Todos los que estaban allí presentes miraron mal a la latina, todos menos la capitana del Glee Club que no entendía a que se podía referir con aquella frase.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Olvida lo que ha dicho- contestó Quinn mirando mal a la capitana de las porristas. Brittany le estaba diciendo algo a Santana que Rachel no podía escuchar pero por la cara de la holandesa no parecía que fueran halagos.- ¡Vamos a bailar!- gritó intentando desviar el tema.

-Pero yo quiero saber a qué…-

-¡Payphone!- exclamó entusiasmada cogiendo la mano de la morena para arrastrarla hasta la zona de baile improvisada- ¡Me encanta esta canción!-

Para Rachel tener delante a Quinn bailando sensualmente hacía que todos sus pensamientos coherentes se esfumaran de su mente, no podía pensar en aquel momento. Ella tan solo podía seguir el ritmo del remix que sonaba a través de los altavoces, aunque a veces le era difícil bailar.

Pasaron los minutos al igual que las canciones y la gente se iba animando cada vez más gracias al alcohol. Nadie se fijaba que Rachel y Quinn cada vez bailaban más pegadas.

Santana y Brittany bailaban bastante pegadas; Kurt y Blaine hacían movimientos extraños simulando que estaban bailando, pero una de las parejas que estaba también por allí sorprendió tanto a Rachel como a Quinn.

-¿Esos son Marta y Puck?- le preguntó la rubia en el oído mirando hacia la pareja. Los labios se la rubia rozaron la piel de Rachel y eso hizo que se estremeciera durante unos segundos, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió las piernas y después la espalda.

-Eso creo…- le contestó igual de sorprendida intentando sostenerse en pie.

-¿Tú sabías algo?- Rachel negó con la cabeza un par de veces cuando vio que la pelirroja se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

-Voy a por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?-

Tenía que separarse de Quinn o toda la gente que había allí acabaría enterándose.

-Lo mismo que tú- respondió separándose un poco más de la morena a regañadientes.

La chica de ojos marrones asintió y desapareció entre la multitud, Quinn se fue con Kurt que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, le tenía que seguir explicando algunas cosas de su viaje a Canadá y también de lo que tenía planeado para aquella noche.

-Sam, ¿has visto a Marta?- le preguntó la morena al entrar en la cocina y ver que allí no estaba su amiga.

El chico rubia dejó de mirar a la chica que tenía pegada él y separó de ella para caminar hacia Rachel:

-Creo que ha ido al lavabo del piso de arriba- su voz sonaba clara y sus movimientos no eran nada torpes, al parecer él no había bebido nada de alcohol.

-Gracias- el rubio le guiñó un ojo y siguió con aquella chica.

Rachel subió las escaleras evitando a toda a aquellas personas que se ponían en su camino, algunos se agarraban a la barandilla para no caerse y otros se encontraban tirados por los escalones. Contra más arriba la música se iba oyendo cada vez más bajo, algo que agradeció la morena ya que sus oídos no aguantarían mucho más todo aquel ruido.

Llegó a la puerta cerrada y con su mano la golpeó.

-¡Ocupado!-

-¡Soy Rachel, Marta!-

La puerta segundos después se abrió y la morena no dudó en entrar al lavabo y cerrar la puerta; la pelirroja se estaba retocando el maquillaje. Rachel apoyó su espalda en la puerta cerrada observándola mientras pensaba en como preguntarle.

-Primero de todo, feliz año Marta- empezó a hablar la morena con una sonrisa.

Marta se encaró a Rachel regalándole una sonrisa dulce:

-Feliz año- se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla y darle un abrazo efusivo, como siempre hacía ella.- ¿Y segundo?- preguntó al separarse y volver a su tarea de maquillarse.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Noah?-

-Nada…- se encogió de hombros evitando cualquier contacto visual, mentir no era lo suyo.

-Marta-

La pelirroja dejó a un lado el lápiz de ojos y volvió a mirar a su amiga borrando la sonrisa que tenía antes en su rostro.

-Solo… no sé… el otro día me besó y se sintió bien…- habló con la voz apagada y bajando la mirada- Por primera vez no pensé en Julia ni el que estaba haciendo… No pensé en nada. Fue como si nada de lo que pasó me doliera ahora.- Rachel se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica, aunque Marta fuera algo más alta- Solo quiero dejarme llevar, él me hace sentir bien…-

-Yo solo quería saber que estaba pasando- le susurró secando las lágrimas de la chica intentando no estropear el maquillaje.- Somos amigas, quiero que estés bien…- la pelirroja asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Mierda… Arruiné el maquillaje…- susurró mirándose de reojo en el espejo evitando seguir con el tema.

-Eso se puede arreglar- le animó entregándole un paño algo húmedo.

Diez minutos después las chicas salían de aquel lavabo ya bien maquilladas; preparadas para seguir con aquella fiesta que seguiría hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Bajaron las escaleras buscando con la mirada a sus amigos; encontraron a Quinn en la cocina con Kurt y Sam. El rubio estaba bastante cerca de la chica y dejó algo parada a Rachel cuando los vio, pero la primera en hablar fue Marta.

-Sam, que corra el aire…- le ordenó tirándole del brazo para separarla de la chica.

- Solo quiero bailar con ella.- contestó levantando sus manos aunque hizo caso a su hermana y se separó de Quinn.- La estaba invitando a eso nada más…-

-Y yo te dije que no quería- intentó solucionar sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que seguía allí parada sin decir nada.

-Solo quería que tuvieras compañía, una mujer tan preciosa como tú jamás debería estar sola en una noche como esta- habló haciéndose el galán.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero justo en ese momento apareció Noah con Santana y Brittany.

-Yo no dije que estuviera sola- sus palabras salieron solas.

Todos los allí presentes miraron a la rubia, algunos más sorprendidos que otros, pero la más sorprendida era Rachel.

-¿Tienes pareja?-

-A lo mejor, puede que pronto…- eso último lo susurró para que solo Rachel la pudiera.

La morena inmediatamente agachó la cabeza sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar, aquella indirecta le daba a entender que tenía vía libre para pedirle que fuera su chica. Instantáneamente Rachel empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Puck se acercó a Kurt para susurrarle algo, y este, segundos más tardes hizo lo mismo con Quinn. La rubia rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil y miró algo mientras Rachel les interrogaba con la mirada al igual que Marta.

-Es muy pronto aun…- susurró la rubia para sí misma.

-Pues ya está aquí- le contestó la latina.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

Quinn volvió a mirar la hora del su móvil; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, se había adelantado media hora.

-Quinn, no le des más vueltas. Díselo ya- le aconsejó la capitana de las porristas. Kurt y Noah asintieron de acuerdo.

Un suspiró salió de los labios de la rubia antes de hablar:

-Rach, ¿puedes acompañarme?-

-Claro, pero…- no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No preguntes enana-

Sin dejarla decir nada más, Quinn la cogió de la mano arrastrándola entre la gente, todos sus amigos se quedaron allí viendo como las dos chicas se iban. Por suerte nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que había allí fuera porque si no sería un escándalo para todo el mundo. La rubia abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando salir primero a la morena.

-Oh dios…- susurró impactada al ver lo que había en la calle- Quinn… ¿y esto?- se giró para mirarla esperando una explicación porque aún seguía sin entender nada aunque muy sorprendida.

-Sorpresa…-

-Pero… pero…- intentaba formular alguna pregunta-¿Por qué?-

La rubia se acercó a ella cogiéndola de las dos manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos marrones.

-Quiero regalarte una noche especial, Rachel, y esto es solo uno de los primeros regalos…- una de sus manos subió hasta el rostro de la morena para acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza- ¿Nos vamos?-

Rachel asintió, pero antes de moverse unió sus labios en un beso, fue delicado y dulce, y tan solo duró unos segundos.

-Ahora si nos podemos ir…- susurró sobre los labios de la chica.

Aquel beso había sido el primero de aquel año.

-¿Están listas para irnos, señorita Fabray?- preguntó el hombre que estaba parado en la acera abriéndoles la puerta de aquella lujosa limosina de color negro que había aparcada en el carretera.

-Sí, Joseph podeos irnos.-

-Señorita Fabray me tiene que explicar muchas cosas- exigió Rachel cuando se sentó en aquel cómodo asiento de cuero.

-Tenemos tiempo…- susurró acomodándose a su lado.

* * *

**NA**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	20. Capítulo 19: Treinta

**Capítulo 19**

**Treinta**

_1 de enero del 2011_

-Tenemos tiempo…- susurró acomodándose a su lado.

Rachel miraba todo a su alrededor; las ventanas tintadas, los asientos de cuero negro, incluso había una botella de champan a su derecha colocada en un recipiente para mantenerla fría. Aquello era demasiado, aunque le parecía perfecto y estaba encantada con lo que estaba haciendo Quinn, pero era demasiado.

-Aun no entiendo cómo has conseguido todo esto…- le contestó minutos más tarde cuando por fin la miró.

Joseph ya había empezado a conducir, él solo estaba atento a la carretera y a su trabajo, pero a la morena se sentía algo incomoda por la presencia del hombre, estaba literalmente escuchando aquella conversación. Sentía que en ese momento no estaba teniendo ninguna privacidad con Quinn.

-No ha sido difícil después de todo, tuve ayuda…- se encogió de hombros mirando a Rachel que de vez miraba furtivamente al chófer.- Puedo contártelo, si quieres.- volvió a hablar cuando vio que la morena no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención.

-¿Aquí?-

-Tenemos tiempo y el lugar perfecto, ¿dónde si no?-

-¿Y él?- susurró Rachel señalando al conductor con la cabeza.

-Joseph, ¿podría darnos algo de privacidad?- habló alzando un poco la voz para que le escuchará bien.

-Por supuesto, señorita Fabray.-

Segundos más tardes una pantalla tintada de color negro empezó a subir detrás del hombre dando así total privacidad a la parte trasera de la limusina. Quinn miró a Rachel esperando alguna reacción, y lo consiguió, una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Se había relajado y sus acciones la delataban.

-¿Mejor?-

-Ahora sí, mucho mejor.- la morena se acomodó en el asiento, apoyando completamente su espalda en el respaldo sin apartar la vista de Quinn.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pero continuó hablando- Estoy feliz, contenta y sorprendida, ¿pero porque?-

-Quería hacer algo especial por ti; fuiste tú quien me confesó sus sentimientos, quien me pidió una cita…- la rubia hablaba sin miedos ni tapujos- Eres tú siempre que lleva la iniciativa, y creo… que ya va siendo hora de que yo haga algo por ti, por nosotras…-

-Quinn, esto es una cosa de dos, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Rachel- No depende de quien haga más por la otra, si no que avancemos a un mismo ritmo…-

-Yo quiero avanzar contigo…-

Aquella frase resonó con fuerza en la mente de la morena, quería preguntarle si quería que fuera su novia y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos los volvió a abrir para mirar a Quinn que medio sonreía de lado.

-Quinn, yo… quieres ser…- pero el dedo de la rubia se posó en sus labios.

-No lo digas…- la frenó antes de acabar la frase.- No es el momento aún.- Rachel asintió algo dolida, pero no iba a decir nada.- ¿No querías saber cómo he hecho todo esto?-

-Claro… ¿cómo?- susurró aun dolida.

-Mi padre fue el que me ayudó…- la morena la miró confusa y esperó a que la chica siguiera hablando, la rubia cogió aire para empezar a explicar lo que había pasado días antes en Canadá.

_Flashback_

_A diferencia del viaje que hizo a Paris, esta vez su padre había dejado los negocios algo de lado para estar más atento a su hija. Había tenido alguna que otra reunión pero nunca habían durado más de una hora, mientras que Quinn se dedicaba a esquiar por las pistas._

_Aquel mediodía del 30 de diciembre padre e hija habían decidido ir a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, pero poco después decidieron volver por la lluvia. En ese momento se encontraban en el restaurante de cinco estrellas del hotel en el que se hospedaban._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó volviendo a la mesa con el teléfono en la mano, era la segunda llamada de trabajo que interrumpía la comida con su hija.- Lo apagaré para que podamos comer tranquilos.-_

_-Tranquilo papá, sé que tus negocios son importantes.-_

_-Pero no más que mi hija.- se adelantó el hombre a decir antes de seguir comiendo su postre. Quinn se detuvo durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente sonrió._

_Russell Fabray durante muchos años no fue un buen padre para su hija, él lo sabía; viajaba durante largos periodos a diferentes países por su gran empresa, y aunque Quinn desde pequeña lo hubiera entendido siempre quiso que su padre fuera a ver sus actuaciones de baile, o que tan solo le escuchara a hablar sobre sus problemas, tal y como hacia Judy. Pero después del divorcio entre Judy y Russell, el hombre vio todo lo que se estaba perdiendo y aunque no podía dejar su empresa de lado intentaba buscar momentos para pasar con su hija o para tan solo llamarla y preguntarle cómo le iban las cosas._

_-¿De que estábamos hablando?- _

_-De que haríamos esta tarde.- se inventó rápidamente y su padre la miró alzando una ceja._

_-Lo que tú quieras…-_

_-Podemos ir de compras o al cine.-_

_-Prefiero ir al cine.- respondió con algo de alivió en sus palabras por no tener que ir de compras.- Pero creo que no era eso de lo que estábamos hablando…-_

_-¿A no?- se hizo la inocente._

_-Venga Quinn, llevo meses intentando que me expliques porque rompiste con Finn, es un buen chaval aun te quiere…-_

_-¿Se pone en contacto contigo?-_

_-Sí, quiere volver contigo y…-_

_-Papá no creo que sea buena idea seguir con este tema- le cortó acabando de comer con su postre para después recostarse en la silla sin dejar de mirar a su padre en ningún momento._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de nuevo imitando la posición de su hija.- Y quiero la verdad.-_

_Quinn temía por lo que pudiera hacer su padre, era un hombre demasiado protector, en especial con su única hija. No se lo había explicado antes porque lo creía innecesario, ella ahora era feliz, había pasado página._

_-Pues veras…- carraspeó aclarándose la garganta ganando tiempo para buscar las palabras correctas.- Finn hizo una fiesta, pero mamá me castigo sin dejarme ir…- Russell alzó una de sus cejas pero Quinn movió las manos intentando que no le diera más importancia a ese asunto.- Pero al final pude ir y cuando llegue él estaba… ummh… con otra.-_

_-¡¿Qué, qué?!- exclamó enfurecido.- ¿Quién se ha creído que es ese niñato de mi…-_

_-Papá…- intentó calmarlo en vano._

_-Se va a enterar ese Hudson, voy a hacer que afilen mi machete y lo pienso castrar...- hablaba más para sí mismo que para Quinn._

_-¡Papá, por favor!-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó inocente al cruzarse de brazos._

_-No hagas nada-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque… él ya no me importa, creo que nunca lo quise…-_

_-Te hizo daño, hizo daño a mi niña se lo merece- volvió a hablar convencido de sus palabras, pero el rostro de su hija le hacía dudar, había algo más.- Di lo que quieras decirme ya, Quinn, estás poniéndome nervioso y sabes que eso nunca trae cosas buenas…- _

_-He conocido a alguien…- acabó susurrando la rubia haciendo que su padre le prestara toda su atención. El hombre apoyo sus codos en la mesa haciéndole un gesto para que continuara hablando.- Aun no somos pareja, pero…-_

_-Tú quieres…- se adelantó a decir. _

_La chica asintió aun nerviosa, no le había dicho que ese 'alguien' era una chica. Quinn deseaba decírselo, era su padre, y sabía que su reacción no iba a ser igual a la de su madre, confiaba en él._

_Era ahora o nunca._

_-¿Hay algo más?-_

_-Sí…- susurró echando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.- Papá… es…. es una chica…-_

_El silencio se hizo presente en aquella mesa, Russell miraba a su hija como si estuviera descifrando un problema muy complejo. Su boca se abría para intentar hablar pero segundos después la volvía a cerrar sin haber dicho nada, no se había movido ni un centímetro del sitio. Quinn necesitaba saber que pensaba aquel silencio estaba siendo eterno…_

_-Di algo, por favor…- suplicó._

_-¿Una… una chica?- la porrista asintió.- Eres…- _

_-Soy tu hija, ante todo, soy tu hija papá... Soy la misma persona que hace unos días, la misma que hace unos minutos… Nada ha cambiado.- cortó la frase de padre, sabía a lo que se refería. Russell la escuchó y asintió lentamente.- Esta chica me gusta, mucho…-_

_Lo mejor era no decir que se trataba de Rachel, porque eso obligaría a Russell a decírselo a Marc y Judy, y no era el momento._

_-¿Tu madre lo sabe?-_

_-No… no sé cómo se lo va a tomar mamá, ya sabes cómo reacciona sobre estos temas.- murmuró haciendo un gesto dolido._

_Quinn ahora no quería saber lo que su madre pensaría de eso, cuando fuera el momento lo sabría, pero ahora ella quería saber lo que su padre pensaba en ese momento pero parecía que Russell no le daría ese placer de saberlo._

_-Creo que es lo mejor por ahora, no sé cómo se lo tomaría Judy…- acabó susurrando como si fuera para sus adentros._

_-¿Y tú como te lo tomas? ¿Qué piensas papá?- le insistió sin dejar de mover sus manos, sentía su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza._

_-Ven.- le dijo tirando su silla hacia atrás, Quinn obedeció sin rechistar quedándose de pie en frente de su padre que seguía sentado. Russell le cogió de las manos y tirando de ellas hizo que la rubia se sentara sobre sus rodillas como si fuera aun su niña pequeña.- Mi pequeña…- para el hombre lo seguía siendo.- Yo siempre te voy a querer, eres mi hija, y te querré siempre Quinn… No me importa que sea una mujer o un hombre el que te haga feliz, solo quiero que lo seas…-_

_-Gracias papá…- le susurró abrazándole con fuerza- Yo también te quiero.-_

_Minutos más tarde padre e hija se separaron y Quinn volvió a su asiento mucho más tranquila que antes._

_-No sé qué pensarían mis empleados si me hubieran visto hace un momento, tengo que seguir aparentando ser esa persona fría y calculadora que creen que soy.- habló levantando una de su cejas haciendo reír a su hija.- ¿Algo más que me quieras decir?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con algo de miedo y sorpresa. No sabía si su corazón aguantaría otra noticia más._

_-Quiero hacer algo especial por ella y necesito tu ayuda…-_

_Russell la miró durante unos segundos y alzando una de sus cejas contestó:_

_-¿Qué tienes en mente?-_

_Fin flashback_

-¿Quieres decir… que tu padre… sabe sobre nosotras?…- el pulso de Rachel era acelerado, aquello sí que era una sorpresa pero aún no sabía cómo tomárselo.

-Sabe que me gusta una chica, no que eres tú…- le informó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.- Puedes respirar tranquila, pero en algún momento se lo tendremos que decir…-

-Espero que a mí no me quiera castrar a mí también.-

Quinn iba a responder a eso pero la voz de Joseph se le adelantó. En ese momento las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que la limusina estaba estacionada, no se movía, eso significaba que habían llegado a su destino el cual desconocía Rachel.

-Hemos llegado señoritas- anunció bajando un poco la pantalla negra.

Segundos más tardes la puerta se abrió, era Joseph que rápidamente les había abierto la puerta cordialmente.

-Gracias Joseph.-

Primero salió Quinn y después con ayuda de esta salió Rachel. La morena miraba a su alrededor intentando descifrar donde se encontraba; era una ciudad y lo que tenía enfrente era un bloque de pisos bastante lujoso o eso aparentaba la fachada. El hombre de cabello oscuro le entregó algo a la rubia que Rachel no pudo distinguir, pero después pudo escuchar lo que le dijo:

-Las pasaré a buscar por la tarde. Espero que tengan una buena madrugada…-

La rubia también se despidió del hombre, al igual que la joven Berry. Joseph volvió a subirse a la limusina y desapareció entre el tráfico.

-¿Entramos?- Rachel asintió, pero abrió la boca para preguntar una vez más.-Sea lo que sea, pregúntalo después…- le susurró sobre los labios antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

No había portero a esas horas, por eso Quinn tuvo que utilizar sus laves para abrir aquella puerta principal del edificio. Cuando estuvieron en el interior Rachel confirmó que aquel edificio era lujoso. En el ascensor la rubia introdujo un código en la pantalla del lateral, y después empezaron a ascender.

-Quiero que te pongas esto en los ojos.- le dijo entregándole un pañuelo, la morena la miró sorprendida y algo insegura.

-Quinn no creo que sea buena idea, podría caerme y hacerme daño…- dramatizó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Confías en mí?- peguntó sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos para que dejara de moverla.

-Si…- susurró hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de la chica.

La porrista hizo que Rachel se girara para darle la espalda y poder colocarle el pañuelo en los ojos, segundos después ya lo tenía colocado y no le dejaba ver nada.

-Llegamos- le dijo cerca del oído.

La morena sintió como el ascensor se detenía y el aire templado le golpeó en la cara segundos después. Cogida de la mano de Quinn caminaba dudosa, no sabía dónde se encontraba o lo que había a su alrededor. Rachel pudo intuir que la estaba llevando hacia el medio de una sala o algo parecido, pero no podía asegurar nada. La rubia frenó su paso y momentos después le susurró en el odio como había hecho anteriormente.

-Cuenta hasta treinta y después quítate el pañuelo…-

-Quinn…-

-Solo hazlo-

Rachel asintió y empezó a contar en voz baja, iba a un ritmo algo apresurado, quería saber dónde se encontraba, por qué Quinn le había tapado los ojos, sobre todo saber por qué la chica estaba siendo tan misteriosa al no querer responder sus preguntas...

-Treinta…- acabó por decir.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para quitarse el pañuelo, durante unos segundos se tuvo que acostumbrar a la luz tenue del lugar. Enfrente de ella había una gran cristalera que dejaba ver la ciudad, Rachel podía asegurar que estaban en el ático de aquel edificio y por las vistas que tenía delante ya sabía dónde se encontraba y una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero segundos después una suave melodía de piano le sacó de su trance.

Quinn, tenía que buscar a Quinn.

Se giró olvidándose de aquellas maravillosas vistas, ahí vio todo la estancia de tonos marrones combinado con muebles de roble. Estaba rodeada de lujos.

Conocía esa melodía, era _First Love_, y procedía de alguna parte del piso de arriba. Rachel subió la escalera de caracol que había al otro lado del salón; se encontró con dos habitaciones, una justo en frente de la otra, pero la morena se dejó guiar por la música y acabó abriendo la de la derecha.

Allí estaba la rubia en mitad de esa habitación jugando con sus dedos, la música sonaba de los pequeños altavoces que había. Solo un par de velas eran las que iluminaban aquel cuarto principal.

Rachel se acercó a paso lento hasta llegar a Quinn.

-Puede que todo esto no sea lo más romántico que hayas visto ni tampoco un momento de película…- empezó hablar por encima de la música cuando Rachel estuvo lo bastante cerca.- No hay pétalos en los escalones o en el suelo, ni siquiera en la cama.- señaló la cama que había detrás de ella.- No hay demasiadas velas por la habitación, tampoco tengo un ramo de rosas para entregarte, ni soy yo quien toca esa maravillosa canción en piano de cola de color negro…-

-No necesito todo eso…- la cortó pero Quinn siguió hablando.

-Pero sé que cuando estoy contigo los detalles no importan, solo importamos tú y yo. En este mes me has hecho sentir muchas cosas que superan todo eso y aunque tuve varias ideas románticas, supe que lo mejor y lo más romántico era dejar hablar al corazón sin que nada lo estorbase…- respiró durante unos segundos para continuar.- Rachel, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo, deseo ser tu novia…- susurró eso último antes de preguntar.- ¿Quieres dar ese paso conmigo?... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

La morena se acercó lo suficiente para besarla sin pedirle permiso, Rachel unió sus labios en un apasionado beso. Quinn durante los primeros segundos se sorprendió, pero después aceptó aquel beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Yo también te quiero…- le susurró sobre los labios al separase de ese beso.

-Creo que eso es un si…-

-Claro que es un sí, Quinn Fabray, yo quiero ser tu novia…-

La rubia no lo dudó y volvió a unir sus labios durante más de treinta segundos; entre besos las chicas cayeron a la cama enredadas en susurros y caricias, no había palabras para preguntar lo que debían hacer solo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos. Desnudas en aquella cama se entregaron más de treinta besos, más de treinta caricias, más de treinta miradas y algún que otro te quiero.

En aquel ático de Columbus, en aquella habitación por primera vez entre ellas hicieron el amor.

**Con cariño GM**


	21. Capítulo 20: Mi novia

**Capítulo 20**

**Mi novia**

_5 de enero del 2011_

-¡Hola clase!- saludó el Sr. Schue entrando a la sala del coro con mucha energía, como siempre hacía. Todos los allí presentes le saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza o tan solo con un 'hola' muy bajito.- ¿Qué os pasa chicos?-

-Se acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad...- contestó Blaine hablando por todos, el chico hizo una mueca de cansancio y Will se percató de eso.

-A mi aún me dura la resaca de fin de año…- comentó Puck que llevaba unas gafas de sol.

Santana y Rachel rodaron los ojos, ambas estaban sentadas a los lados de las porristas, pero eso no impidió que la latina bajara un escalón para quitarle las gafas de sol al chico en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Ey!- se quejó rápidamente intentando recuperar sus gafas.

-¡No las necesitas!- le chilló de vuelta.

-Olvídalo…- le susurró Marta a Noah que estaba a su lado para que dejará de protestar.

La pelirroja lo miró esperando una reacción de este pero la sonrisa del chico le hizo sonrojar y tuvo que volver a sentarse correctamente mirando hacia su profesor; no sirvió de nada porque el jugador de futbol lo notó.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- les llamó la atención.- Tengo varias noticias que contaros…-

-¿Son buenas?- preguntó la capitana del coro.

-Emh… Depende como se mire, si son buenas...-

-Enana, eso es que son malas, muy malas.- ahí estaba Santana para ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Gracias Santana, tus comentarios siempre son de ayuda…-

-De nada Sr. Schue.- le respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Will se cruzó de brazos e ignorando el último comentario de Santana, siguió hablando:

-Hoy me ha llegado el comunicado de que la fecha de los Regionales ha sido adelantada…- varios murmullos se crearon en ese momento, pero el profesor continuó explicando.- Será en dos semanas, el 20 de enero…-

Los alumnos, algunos más escandalizados que otros, empezaron hablar entre ellos quejándose de aquella injusticia, de que estaban bien jodidos. No tenían nada preparado, y ahora el tiempo no corría a su favor; algunos ya se daban por vencidos, era imposible crear algo bueno en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- no sirvió de nada chillar, nadie le hacía caso.

-¿Sr. Schue, me permite?- preguntó Rachel alzando la mano.

La morena había sido la única que había estado callada pensando en que hacer, en cómo podían salir airosos de esa situación.

-Son todos tuyos…- el hombre se retiró apoyándose en el piano esperando a que la capitana tomará el centro de la sala.

-¡Chicos, escuchad!- gritó pero no lo suficiente alto para que la escucharan.

Blaine y Kurt discutían cómo se las apañarían para crear más de un número en tan poco tiempo; Sam y Artie se quejaban de la organización incluyendo varios insultos hacia los organizadores, mientras que Brittany y Mercedes intentaban no entrar en una crisis nerviosa, algo que parecía imposible.

-¡Callar que la enana va hablar!- y con esa frase de Santana se creó el silencio.

Rachel rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar ahora que todo el mundo le prestaba atención:

-Sé que nunca nos hemos enfrentado algo así, siempre hemos ensayado durante semanas hasta rozar la perfección, siempre nos hemos preparado a conciencia… Va a ser muy difícil este reto que tenemos ahora delante…- los chicos iban bajando los rostros cada vez con menos esperanzas.

-Tú sí que sabes animar a la gente…- comentó la latina intentando cesar el llanto de su novia.

Rachel lo ignoró y siguió hablando:

-Pero no es un reto imposible, podemos hacerlo… Si creamos un numero espectacular tendremos a los jueces en los bolsillos. Yo confío en nosotros, siempre lo he hecho, sé que vamos a llegar a los Nacionales… Solo tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros y trabajar duro, muy duro.-

El grupo de chicos saltó entusiasmado en gritos y aplausos, parecía que lo único que necesitaban eran palabras de ánimo, y la capitana lo sabía. Rachel volvió a su asiento recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Quinn, estaba orgullosa de su novia y con ese beso que casi nadie vio, se lo demostró.

-Gracias Rachel…- empezó a decir retomando su lugar en la sala.- Como comprenderéis, no hay tiempo para discusiones sobre qué debemos hacer… He pensado en hacer una competición de duetos, el viernes que viene serán las actuaciones y a votación se decidirá que pareja cantará la canción inicial…-

-¿Podemos elegir pareja?-

-No, Puck… será a sorteo.-

Algunos de los alumnos agacharon la cabeza algo decepcionados, pero el profesor siguió a lo suyo apuntando todos los nombres en varios papeles bien recortados. Cuando acabó los añadió en un sombrero que había traído expresamente para eso. Les dio una última mirada a sus alumnos antes de meter la mano en el sombrero para extraer ese primer papel:

-Artie…- fue el primer nombre que leyó.-Con Kurt…- los dos chicos sonrieron medio de lado al mirarse, no es que hicieran un buen dúo pero no por eso lo dejarían de intentar.- Brittany… harás pareja con Noah…- los dos chocaron la mano conformes con ese dueto.

Los nombres fueron saliendo y así los dúos se fueron formando, Blaine lo haría con Marta y los dos ya estaban preparando hacer alguna coreografía sorprendente.

-Quinn…- anunció el profesor al haber desdoblado el trozo de papel, el siguiente que leyese sería su pareja y Rachel esperaba ser ella. Una sonrisilla le apareció en su rostro al imaginarse cantar una canción con su chica.- Irás con Sam…-

La cara de Rachel se contrajo al escuchar ese nombre y la sonrisa que antes tenía había desaparecido por completo en menos de un segundo.

-Eso quiere decir que la última pareja será la de Rachel y Santana…-

Pero la morena no estaba prestándole atención, ella solo miraba como Sam se había levantado de su sitio para colocarse algo más cerca de su novia para hablarle con ella en susurros, Rachel podía ver como Quinn sonreía por lo que le decía el chico. En su interior sentía que algo iba a explotar, pero antes de que eso sucediese alguien le puso la mano en el hombro llamando su atención.

-Enana, quita esa cara de perro, no soy tan mala pareja para que te pongas así…- se burló, ella sabía lo que le pasaba; Santana tenía novia después de todo, sabía lo que eran los celos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Vamos juntas, ¿no te parece bien?- la chica asintió viendo como Quinn seguía concentrada con su conversación con Sam.- Vamos a arrasar.-

¿Por qué tenían que hablar en susurros? Se preguntó la capitana del coro, todos allí estaban hablando en un tono normal, incluso algunos de vez en cuando gritaban en el caso de Puck.

-Relájate…- le aconsejó su amiga que en ningún momento le había dejado de mirar.

-Estoy relajada.-

-Pues entonces deja de mirar al Boca Trucha como si quisieras arrancarle la cabeza.- en ese momento Rachel la miró a ella de la misma forma que miraba a Sam, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.- Exacto, así le estas mirando…- poniendo los ojos en blanco volvió a mirar a su novia.

-No estoy celosa, Santana.- comentó segundos después.

-Yo no he dicho eso…-

-Pero lo estás pensando, ¿y sabes qué? Te equivocas…-

-Aja…- fue lo único que contestó, cabe decir que no se lo creyó, ni siquiera lo había hecho Rachel.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidas por el profesor que les había dejado varios minutos para que las parejas tuvieran un primer contacto inicial. Todos callaron y lo miraron a él:

-Chicos, nos veremos la semana que viene, empezaremos a ensayar el número final, aunque aún tengo que decidir quién será el cantante principal. El viernes serán las actuaciones espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros, esto no es solo una competición entre vosotros…-

Al ser viernes todos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a salir por la puerta lo antes posible.

-¿Quedamos mañana para empezar a buscar canciones?-

-De acuerdo, en mi casa…-

Santana vio como la chica de ojos verdosos se ponía de pie al lado de Rachel esperando que esta la mirara ya que aún estaba encarada hacia la latina. Haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza hizo que Rachel se volteara.

-Bueno, yo me voy con Britt que me está esperando…- anunció al ver a su novia en la puerta haciéndole gestos con las manos para que se diese prisa.- Seguramente le tocara darle de comer a Lord Tubbington, por tercera vez hoy…- comentó más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- le preguntó cuándo Santana se fue.

-Claro…- respondió intentando imitar la sonrisa radiante que tenía en los labios su chica.

Rachel se reincorporó para seguir a Quinn bajar aquellos pequeños escalones de la sala, eran las últimas en salir, incluso el Sr. Schuester ya se había ido. Saliendo al parquin pudieron ver a Marta hablando con el quarterback, y de lejos a Sam.

El chico se acercó a ellas a paso lento; Quinn lo esperaba al lado del coche mientras que Rachel se apoyaba en este poniendo los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a caerle mal el hermano de Marta.

-¿Te parece bien que sea en mi casa?-

-Claro, no hay problema…- le contestó la rubia confundiendo aún más a su novia.

Rachel seguía adentrada en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la carretera. ¿Qué haría Quinn en casa de los Evans?

Un pequeño gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios captando la atención de los dos rubios.

-Bueno yo me voy; hasta mañana Quinn…-

-Hasta mañana Sam.-

-Nos vemos Rachel…- intentó despedirse de la morena que parecía ida.

La chica al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista del arcén y lo miró, este esperaba un respuesta y ella descruzó los brazos y con su mano le hizo un gesto de despedida, aunque sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la rubia cuando ya estaban las dos subidas en el coche y la morena ya conducía hacia su casa.

-Nada.-

-Ya, claro…- susurró evitando mirarla, no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

No dijeron nada más; una conducía y la otra miraba por la ventanilla. Cuando Rachel estacionó el coche enfrente de su casa vio como Quinn salió a toda velocidad y se metió en casa rápidamente. Un minuto más tarde entró la morena buscando a su novia, miró en el comedor pero allí no estaba; en ese momento se escuchó un ruido procedente de la cocina, era la puerta de la nevera cerrándose, entonces fue directa hacia allí. Quinn estaba de espaldas a ella vertiendo leche en un vaso.

-No…- dijo cuando sintió las manos de Rachel en su cintura.

-Quinn…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos mirando a su chica que bebía de su vaso lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Tú antes no querías decirme que te pasaba ni tampoco por qué estas así, pues yo ahora no quiero hablar contigo…-

La morena descruzó sus brazos y lentamente se fue acercando a la rubia que levantó una ceja al verla caminar hacia ella; puso una mano entre ellas para que no se acercara más, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Es solo… por los Regionales, estoy preocupada nada más…- mintió mirando hacia otro lado, pero Quinn le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le hizo que la mirara, algo en su interior le decía que eso no era toda la verdad.- No quería preocuparte con ese tema, podemos conseguirlo pero solo… me preocupo.-

-¿Segura que es solo eso?- susurró intentando separarse de los labios de su chica, Rachel estaba intentando besarla.

-Segura…- dijo sobre los labios de Fabray.

Y Quinn ya no pudo hacer mucho más antes de que la besara.

La más pequeña profundizó ese beso que ella había comenzado colocando sus manos en la cintura de la porrista para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Un gemido salió de la garganta de la rubia cuando su chica la alzó para colocarla encima de la encimera de la cocina; Rachel se concentró en repartir besos a lo largo del cuello de su novia.

-Rach…-

-¿Mmh?-

-Aquí no…- reprimió un gemido cuando le mordió en el cuello. La morena se separó varios centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, pero Quinn volvió a acortar la distancia pegando su boca en el oído de la otra.- Quiero hacerle el amor a mi novia en mi habitación…-

Rachel no lo dudó ni un segundo, rápidamente bajó a Quinn de la encimera y la guio hasta su habitación de donde no salieron hasta horas más tardes cuando sus padres llegaron de trabajar.

El día siguiente se presentó bastante tranquilo para las chicas; Rachel hizo su rutina de footing aunque hiciera frío y después hizo la tarea mientras que Quinn durmió hasta tarde como tanto le gustaba. La tarde fue algo diferente, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la morena viendo una película, esta vez la había escogido la chica de ojos verdes y no era de miedo.

Había cierta distancia entre ellas ya que sus padres también estaban en casa.

-Me tengo que ir.- comentó la rubia levantándose de la cama cuando la película finalizó.

-¿A dónde?-

-A casa de Sam.-

-Ah…- Rachel esperaba alguna explicación más, pero tampoco quería hacer una escena de celos innecesaria.

-Por el dueto, Rachel.- Quinn empezó a ponerse los zapatos de espaldas a la morena.

-Claro, claro… Yo solo estaba pensando, que a lo mejor te acompaño… Tengo algunas cosas que comentarle a Marta.- se inventó sobre la marcha.

La rubia cuando acabó de ponerse las botas se giró para mirarla y dijo:

-No puedes.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Has quedado con Santana, ¿recuerdas?- comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rachel asintió mordiéndose el labio y apretando sus manos. Quinn se acercó y le regaló un suave y delicado beso en los labios antes de decir.- Nos vemos luego…-

-Adiós…- susurró cuando la puerta se cerró; Rachel tiró todo su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta sentir el colchón golpear contra su espalda.- Ughh… no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa…- se dijo así misma.

Media hora más tarde alguien picaba a su puerta, pero sin esperar respuesta entró; era Santana. Rachel sin ni siquiera levantarse de la cama supo que era ella, por eso espero a que esta se acercara. Y así fue.

-Hola enana…- la morena se reincorporó un poco y le hizo un leve gesto con la mano.- ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, no es nada… ¿has traído alguna idea para el dueto?- cambió de tema.

-Sí, aquí tienes.- sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se la entregó a Rachel.

-A ver…- empezó a hojear los nombres de las canciones.- We found love de Rihanna, Someone like you de Adele y… Esta me gusta.- dijo al ver la última canción.

-¿Cuál es?- la morena se la enseñó.- Ah, sí, creo que es la mejor.- estuvo de acuerdo la latina con ella.- ¿y tú has pensado alguna?-

-Pues yo… ummh… Había pensado en el musical de West…-

-Nada de musicales, sabes que no me gusta.- la cortó levantando una de sus manos. Santana no cantaría una canción de un musical.

-Pues no tengo más ideas.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Enserio? ¿Rachel Berry no ha pensado en nada más cuando se trata de una actuación?- dramatizó poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo…-

-Ya, claro…-

-¿Esta?- preguntó enseñándole la canción de antes para que su amiga no le diera más vueltas al tema anterior.

-¡Vamos a darle caña!-

Casi una semana después las cosas seguían igual; Rachel seguía sintiendo esos celos cada vez que veía cerca de Quinn a Sam. Santana intentó hablar con ella sobre ese tema en alguno de los ensayos pero siempre le contestaba lo mismo, que no estaba celosa y que todo estaba bien. Quinn también notaba algo extraña a Rachel, pero al igual que a la latina, la morena esquivaba cualquier pregunta o simplemente contestaba que no le ocurría nada.

Era viernes, lo que significaba que ese día se decidiría quien cantaría el dueto inicial y también la canción inicial. Kurt y Artie, Noah y Brittany, Blaine y Marta, Mercedes y Tina; ya habían actuado y los últimos en actuar hasta ese momento habían sido Rory y Mike.

-¡Genial chicos!- les felicitó sin dejar de aplaudir.- Los siguientes son… Quinn y Sam. Adelante, es todo vuestro…-

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Sam cogió la guitarra mientras que Quinn se puso detrás de él colocando la mano en el mástil para tocar ella los acordes del inicio de la canción.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

Empezó a cantar Sam coordinándose con Quinn para tocar aquella guitarra.

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Todos empezaban a seguir el ritmo de la canción moviéndose de un lado a otro con el cuerpo lentamente, Rachel tan solo los miraba atentamente.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

Le siguió Quinn cantando y poniendo su mano en el hombro; ella alternaba su mirada a la guitarra y a él. La morena apretó las manos con fuerza a su vestido al ver la cercanía entre ellos, pero solo era una canción; una actuación, pensaba Rachel para calmarse.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

En el estribillo se separaron, algo que agradeció la capitana.

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

Sam dejó la guitarra a un lado y volvió al centro tal y como hacia Quinn desde el otro extremo, ambos cantaban hacia el público pero el chico en un gesto rápido le cogió de la mano, la rubia ladeó la cabeza hacia él mirándole de reojo, aquello no estaba planeado pero para no quedar mal no le soltó. Al mirar a su novia pudo ver como su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que sus hombros. Las cosas empezaban a encajar para la rubia.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

Acto seguido al finalizar la canción Quinn soltó la mano del chico mientras que todos sus compañeros aplaudían; Rachel lo hacía de forma paulatina, lo habían hecho muy bien pero no podía demostrar más entusiasmo aunque fuera su novia la que hubiera cantado.

-Cálmate…- le susurró la latina.- Ahora nos toca a nosotras…-La morena le miró con cara de "déjame en paz", pero a la latina no le importó.

-¡Felicidades chicos! ¡Qué nivel!- dijo el profesor.- Ya podéis sentaros, las siguientes son Santana y Rachel…-

Pero cuando Rachel se levantó de su sitio quedó cara a cara con Quinn que se había dirigido hacia ella. La rubia le sonrió tímidamente pero al ver que su chica no le correspondía la sonrisa y que estaba a punto de irse de su lado, la frenó:

-Después tengo que hablar contigo…- la morena asintió y siguió a Santana.

Pero eso que le había dicho Quinn le había dado una idea, una idea para demostrarles a todos que esa rubia era su chica, su novia… Rachel sabía que la rubia podría molestarse por eso, pero lo haría igual, ella tenía que mantener al margen al mayor de los Evans.

-Sr. Schue, necesito hablar con Santana antes…- le comentó el hombre frunció el ceño, pero la capitana no le dejó hablar.- Estaremos fuera, no tardaremos.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la porrista cuando ya estaban fuera del coro, exactamente estaban en el pasillo del instituto.

-Tengo una idea…-

-¿Qué?- Santana se cruzó de brazos sospechando que era lo que podía decir.

-Vamos a cambiar algunas cosas de la coreografía…-

-¡Estás loca!- le gritó sin alzar mucho la voz. -¿Para qué?-

-Confía en mí…-

* * *

**NA**

**Después de que RENFE y el temporal no me dejaran ir a la universidad hoy, decidí que era el momento de actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Sí, lo sé, lo siento por la tardanza… La inspiración me dejó de lado hace unas semanas y me fue imposible escribir más de dos líneas en un día.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM **


	22. Capítulo 21: Espectáculo de celos

**Capítulo 21**

**Espectáculo de celos **

_12 de enero del 2011_

-¿Listas?- preguntó el profesor Schuester cruzado de brazos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de primera fila.

Rachel y Santana habían entrado a la clase después de estar más cinco minutos fuera acordando los cambios de la coreografía. La latina no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello pero no había encontrado argumentos suficientes para frenar aquellas ideas que tenía su amiga en la cabeza a consecuencia de los celos que sentía.

Santana sabía que nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello.

-Si.- dijeron las dos a la vez en un lateral de la sala justo al lado de la banda.

-El escenario es todo vuestro…

Santana volvió a mirar a Rachel por última vez antes de empezar con esa frase inicial que daba pie a los músicos.

**I don't know why I like it, ha  
I just do**

En pocos pasos la capitana de las porristas se encontraba en el medio de las pista bailando al ritmo de la canción de cara a su compañeros y al profesor; la pequeña morena la seguía marcando el compás de la música con sus manos.

**Ooh, ooh. Hee  
I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head**

Tal y como le había indicado Rachel, Santana dirigía todos sus movimientos hacia su chica. La idea era que aquella canción se convirtiera en una especie de declaración, o de demostración de amor. Brittany alzaba los brazos bailando al ritmo de la música contenta por lo que estaba viendo, sonreía contenta y sorprendida.

Santana sonrió nerviosa a su chica cuando acabó de cantar su parte pero ahora era el turno de Rachel.

La morena cogió el centro de la sala remplazando a su amiga.

**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good?  
I've got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

Rachel al igual que su compañera se movía al ritmo de la música. En el momento en el que la morena pronunció "baby" señaló a Quinn de entre todos sus compañeros regalando un leve guiño a su chica. La rubia sorprendida abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se enderezó rígidamente en su asiento, todos la miraban y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír forzosamente; su mandíbula se tensó y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse.

Llamando con el dedo a Santana, Rachel la hizo volver al centro de la sala para cantar el estribillo de la canción con la parte de la coreografía que habían planeado escasos minutos antes.

**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
**

Se separaron varios centímetros antes de ir hacia sus chicas algo rápido.

**I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
**

Santana le cantaba a Brittany que le iba grabando con su teléfono móvil, mientras que Rachel le cantaba a Quinn quien no solo estaba sorprendida si no que algo en su interior empezaba a crecer.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Enfado? ¿Ambas?

Aun no lo sabía, pero no era bueno.

**Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
Ain't it shocking what love can do? ****Hee  
**

Dando una vuelta entre las sillas de sus compañeros volvieron al centro de la sala para seguir cantando aquella canción de Whitney Houston. Sus voces se complementaban muy bien, incluso no habían tenido ningún error en aquella coreografía improvisada pero ambas chicas sabían que algo no iba bien; había cierta incomodidad y tensión en la sala.

**I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm  
I like the animal way that you move  
And when you talk, I just watch your mouth**

Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

**I get so emotional….**

**Oh baby  
Oh, oh yea!****  
**

Los aplausos hacia las chicas no ocultaban las caras sorprendidas de los presentes, ninguno espero aquella actuación en la que claramente Rachel se la había dedicado a Quinn. Incluso los que sabían que ellas eran pareja estaban igual de sorprendidos.

La rubia apretó sus manos a la silla con fuerza; estaba enfadada con Rachel, pero ese no era el momento de estallar no quería hacer otro espectáculo.

-Wow chicas…. que mmh… sorpresa…- el profesor tampoco tenía palabras.- ¡Bien hecho!- recobró la postura segundos después dando una fuerte palmada.

-Santana y yo queríamos dedicar esta canción a nuestras novias.- Rachel enfatizó la palabra nuestras mirando a Sam a los ojos de manera poco amistosa; todos se percataron de ese detalle tan obvio. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Quinn, pero se volvió a contener ignorando la mirada de su novia.

Las dos morenas volvieron a su asiento cuando el profesor se los ordenó:

-Ahora os toca votar chicos, ya sabéis que no os podéis votar a vosotros mismo y por eso me daréis a mí el papel y lo miraré para comprobarlo…

-Pero…- intentó hablar Noah con alguna excusa en mente.

-Nada de peros, después anunciaré quien es el o la solista…

Uno a uno Will fue cogiendo el papel de los alumnos; lo abría y cuando leía el contenido hacia una marca en un folio, nadie sabía cómo iban los marcadores pero la tensión y los nervios se podían notar en la sala. Algunos se mordían las uñas por causa de los nervios; otros aparentaban estar tranquilos, o a lo mejor lo estaban, pero Rachel no estaba para nada pendiente de todo aquello; ella buscaba que Quinn la mirase, pero eso no ocurrió en ningún momento.

-Mi voto contara por dos en caso de empate…- explicó al acabar con todos, miró una vez más el folio, parecía que las puntuaciones estaban apretadas y por última vez recontó las puntuaciones. - Ya está… Ha estado muy apretado pero los ganadores han sido… ¡Quinn y Sam!-

Los dos rubios se levantaron entusiasmados de sus asientos dándose un corto abrazo por su triunfo; Sam parecía mucho más contento que Quinn. Mientras que el rubio alzaba los brazos celebrando su triunfo, la porrista miró de reojo a Rachel suspirando profundamente; la morena estaba cruzada de brazos sin apartar la vista de ellos, incluso se mordía la lengua con todas sus fuerzas para no empujar al rubio bien lejos de su chica.

-¿Y quién cantará Here's to us en los Regionales, Sr. Schue?- le preguntó Marta cuando todos se tranquilizaron.

Instintivamente todos miraron a la capitana del club, todos creían que iba a ser ella quien interpretará aquel solo, pero la chica sabía que estaban equivocados; aquello le relajo y sonrió un poco.

-He decidido que sea Santana…- informó el profesor.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la recién nombrada.

-Después de una charlar con Rachel el otro día, ella como capitana y yo como profesor, decidimos que Santana era la mejor opción para esa canción.

Algunos estuvieron más de acuerdo que otros, pero la morena supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando su mejor amiga la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole un gracias. Rachel sabía las ganas que tenía la latina de hacer un solo en alguna competición y también sabía que lo haría genial, confiaba en ella, como en todos los demás.

-Os veo la semana que viene, chicos.- se despidió Will al dar por finalizada la clase, la última clase del día.

Poco a poco fueron marchando, ya era la hora de ir a casa. Rachel miró a su alrededor, ya no había nadie en el coro, incluso Quinn había marchado. En ese momento, cuando cogió su mochila y se la cargó al hombro entró Marta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se encontraba justo en el umbral de la puerta moviendo un pie instintivamente mirando hacia todos los lados menos hacía la morena.

-Quinn se ha ido, ¿no?

-Si…- le contestó la pelirroja dejando de mover su pie; su rostro era serio aunque intentara sonreír.- Te lo venía a decir, se acaba de ir con mi hermano.

-Me lo imaginaba…- susurró agachando la cabeza mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Has metido la pata, Rachel.

La morena prefirió no contestar a eso y seguir a Marta por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta principal del William Mckinley. No contestó porque no sabía que decir a su amiga y la bailarina no habló más del tema. Ambas prefirieron quedarse en silencio a decir lo que pensaban de todo aquello.

El parquin estaba vacío, como Rachel se imaginaba; solo quedaban dos coches.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-No, gracias…- Rachel sabía de quien era el segundo coche que había allí a lo lejos, a parte del suyo.- He quedado con Puck.

Quiso preguntarle cómo le iban las cosas con el quarterback; Rachel quiso hacer muchas cosas que en aquel momento no hizo; ella tan solo le hizo un leve gesto con su mano como despedida y se giró para caminar hacia su coche que estaba algo alejado. Pudo escuchar un suspiro de la pelirroja pero quiso ignorarlo.

El viaje de vuelta a casa para Rachel se hizo muy largo, ni siquiera quiso encender la radio para escuchar música. Tan solo colocó sus manos en el volante intentando centrar toda su atención en la carretera, pero su mente volaba y se concentraba en el rostro de Quinn cuando cantó con Sam; su mirada furiosa y su rostro decepcionado después.

Cuando giró a la derecha para circular por su calle miró instintivamente hacia su casa; allí estaba el 4x4 de Sam aparcado, pero ahí no había acabado todo. El rubio estaba apoyado en su camioneta mientras hablaba con Quinn animadamente. A Rachel le pareció ver que su chica sonreía alegremente. Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor cerca, Rachel había aparcado justo detrás del 4x4.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir ya…- pudo escuchar Rachel que decía el chico al abrir la puerta de su coche y salir.

-Hasta el lunes, Sam.

El hermano de Marta le guiñó un ojo como respuesta antes de ir hacia la puerta de conductor y entrar en su automóvil. Cuando el chico se marchó, Quinn ni siquiera miró a Rachel, ella tan solo empezó a caminar hasta la puerta esperando a que la siguiera. Parecía que la porrista no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero la morena no estaba por la labor.

-¿Por qué no has entrado en casa?- la rubia ni siquiera contestó, solo se había quedado hablando con su amigo. -¿Qué hacías con él?- preguntó cuándo llegó a la puerta de su casa sin ser consciente de sus palabras; hablaban sus celos otra vez.

Quinn la miró pestañeando un par de veces seguidas antes de responder bastante alterada y molesta:

-¡¿De verdad me lo preguntas, Rachel?!- casi gritó encarándola por primera vez.- ¡¿Aun tienes la cara de preguntarme eso después del espectáculo de celos que has montado enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros?!

-Sí, tengo derecho, creo yo.- la morena cruzada de brazos habló; no gritaba pero su tono era duro y seguro.

-¡Pues no, no lo tienes! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar eso!- le recriminó señalándole con un dedo.- ¡Has faltado a tu palabra, Rachel!

-¡Yo no…

-¡Sí, lo hiciste!- la cortó con otro grito.- Quedamos que no se lo diríamos a nadie hasta estar seguras, hasta que yo estuviera preparada para eso. ¡Prometiste esperar! Dijimos que primero se lo diríamos a nuestros padres…- dijo agachando la cabeza durante unos segundos, pero después la volvió alzar aun con esa mirada de enfado y, lo peor de todo, es que también era una mirada dolida.- Pero, ¿sabes qué?... Que faltaras a tu palabra y se lo dijeras a todos no fue lo que más me dolió, ¡si no que lo hiciste por celos! ¡Unos simples celos injustificados! Eso duele… ¿es que no confías en mí, Rachel?- su voz durante un segundo se quebró y fue aquello lo que dejó sin palabras a la más pequeña de las dos.- Contéstame, ¿confías en mi o no?

-Quinn yo…

Pero en ese momento la puerta de casa se abrió; era Marc.

-Chicas, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundido sosteniendo la puerta con su mano.- ¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Nada Marc…- habló la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la chica.- No pasa absolutamente nada.- dijo antes de entrar en casa enfadada y dolida; Quinn subió por las escaleras de camino a su habitación.

-¿Rachel?- le preguntó a su hija aún más confundido que antes.

-Déjalo papá…

La morena siguió el mismo camino que su chica; subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo. Cuando se encontró delante de su puerta, miró hacia la de Quinn. Rachel quiso llamar a la puerta y hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho mal, pero una vez más no lo hizo. Se encerró en su habitación tal y como lo había hecho la rubia.

En la planta baja de la casa acababa de llegar Judy de trabajar; la mujer mayor beso y abrazó a su marido, y después le preguntó interesada:

-¿Y las niñas?

-En sus habitaciones.- contestó siguiendo a la mujer hasta la cocina.

-Me alegra ver lo bien que se llevan ahora.

-Judy, cada una está en su habitación.- especificó el hombre sin dejar de mirarla.- No están juntas ahora.

-¿Y eso?- cuestionó algo preocupada.

-Creo que tuvieron una discusión, se han estado gritando antes de entrar en casa…

-¿Qué gritaban?- el hombre se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar a eso.-¿Crees que deberíamos ir hablar con ellas?

El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

-No, creo que debemos esperar un poco a que ellas lo solucionen...- la mujer asintió al parecer de acuerdo con aquello que había dicho Marc.- Tengo la sensación que pronto lo averiguaremos.

* * *

**Con cariño GM**


End file.
